Third Chance at Love
by Disneyfanfiction17
Summary: The curse for Hyperion Heights never got cursed and Drizella was defeated. Henry and his family are still living in Tiana Castle along with hook and Regina. However Regina's mysterious relationship with Dr Facilier has blossomed over the years and now a little surprise is brewing but the only thing stopping their happiness is how will the hero crew react to her infamous boyfriend,
1. Secrets

2 years after defeating Drizella's curse...

Since defeating Drizella's dark curse and Gothel's cult of witches, peace upon the lands had finally returned. Hope was finally restored among the kingdoms and Tiana was free to rule like a great queen she was destined to be. A lot of good things had happened in last two years especially for the mills family. A new addition to the family had arrived no less than a year ago, a beautiful baby boy. Henry and Ella's hearts were filled with overwhelming joy as they welcomed their young son Bennet or Ben for short into the world. Lucy who was now 10, was thrilled to be a big sister and already loved her baby brother with all her heart. The mills family were complete.

Regina was over the moon of Henry's little family and was happy her grandson was born fit and healthy. The newborn's birth was very difficult and Regina had feared for Ella's life as her delivery was unbearable, Ella had lost a considerable amount of blood and they all feared she would not make it through the night. Fortunately Ella was strong enough and pulled through.

Watching over the young family in the Royal gardens Regina smiled as she listened to laughter and giggles. Spring had arrived in the kingdom and Henry had decided to show Ben and Lucy the beautiful Snowdrops that had bloomed. Holding his son gently in his arms with Lucy by his side they admired the beauty of the flowers.

"Lucy these are Snowdrops, they are your great-grandmother favourite."

" There so pretty papa!" Picking one of the Snowdrops Lucy breathed in the wonderful scent." They smell so nice too!"

Regina watched the sweet moment as Henry told his daughter about the flowers. She was so proud of her son. He was wonderful father. Standing out of sight Regina didn't want to be noticed just yet. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Making sure no one was looking Regina placed a hand over her small but swollen belly. She was only 2 months pregnant and Regina was surprised how quickly the months passed by. Luckily her beautiful placid blue dress was loose around her waist so no one noticed her growing stomach. However within her complete joy she was scared, Regina hadn't told her son or any of her family and friends about her miracle pregnancy. Apart from her sister Zelena who had figured it out from her early morning sickness and her niece Robin who was told by Zelena of course. Telling her own son about her pregnancy was difficult considering who her baby's father was. Dr Facilier or Raphael by people who knew him well, had been with Regina since Lucy's first birthday. Over the 10 years Regina and Raphael love relationship blossomed. They had fallen in love deeply over again and re-lit the fire they once had in their past. They both understood each other as they both had evil dark pasts. Regina could see that he was still struggling with the dark forces but she could also see the charming caring man she loved so much. He was her everything and she wanted to be the light in his darkness.

Just like her pregnancy her relationship with Facilier was kept a secret from her son and the hero crew. In their eyes he was nothing but a villain and threat to Tiana's kingdom. However Regina could see he had changed he wasn't evil trickster who only cared about himself. He was caring and loving towards Regina and now she was pregnant he was protective but supportive of her choices.

Removing her hand from her stomach Regina looked back at son's little family. She just hoped that one day she would have a happy family like that. No judgement no anger just love.

It wasn't long before Lucy had spotted her Grandma. Rushing over towards her, Regina snapped out of her thoughts as she greeted her beautiful granddaughter.

" Abuela did you see the flowers they are so pretty!" Lucy excitement made Regina laugh softly. " yes I did, spring is finally here which means...?"?

" Papa's birthday is coming. " Lucy said clapping her hands with excitement. " yes exactly." Regina and Ella had been planning Henry's birthday for couple weeks along with Lucy of course. They were planing a ball party in the palace, inviting all his friends and family from the different realms. A party to remember.

"Must you make a big fuss about my birthday mum." without a doubt Regina replied. " Yes! Henry your turning 33. I know you don't like making a big deal of your birthday but this year we are celebrating." smiling at her son's defeated look little Ben began whimper in Henry arms." I think he's hungry again I better get back to Ella." Henry said as rocked his son to settle his crys.

I'll take him to Ella I need to talk to her anyway and you need to get Tiana's meeting which starts in 10 minutes." Handing over little Ben to his mother with a quick goodbye Henry made his way back into the castle.

" come on Lucy lets get his little one to your mother."

Ella was sitting in her bedroom on her bed when Lucy and Regina came in. It was still early in the morning and Ella was up most of the night trying to get Ben asleep. Luckily for her Henry had taken Ben in the early hours of morning into the garden so she could get at least some shut eye. However she knew it wouldn't be for long before Ben got hungry again.

" mum Abuela and benny are here." Lucy said as came to her mother's side of bed.

" I guess he's hungry." Ella said as Regina placed her grandson into his mother's arms. Taking a set at the end of the bed with Lucy sitting next to her Regina discussed the ball party details with Ella as the deadline was coming up. " Regina are you sure your okay? You haven't been well these last couple of days Henry and I have been worried." Ella said with concern. "I'm fine Ella it was just a tummy bug it will past." Regina said reassuring Ella. Regina was knew that Henry and Ella where suspicious of her sudden illness as she hardly ever got sick but Regina had keep her pregnancy secret. At least until after Henry's birthday.

* * *

As the afternoon approached Regina was on grandma duty as Ella and Lucy went off for their riding lesson. Regina loved spending time in the nursery with Ben as it reminded her of when Henry was young. In fact Ben looked so much like Henry when he was young. His chubby cheeks and beautiful big brown eyes always melted Regina heart to no end. Peacefully rocking her grandson in her arms as she watched the beautiful scenery of the gardens from the window she suddenly heard someone enter the nursery.

" My Queen you look gorgeous today as usual." Raphael said in his soft charming voice " How are you and feeling today." Taking a set next to her by the window he watched how she rocked her grandchild to sleep.

" I'm feeling a lot better now your here. I'm glad your here I thought I wasn't going to see you today since you said you were busy." Regina said with a soft smile. " I never could be apart from my queen for too long. Especially when she's carrying my child."

Regina blushed a bright pink at his words, she really was smitten with him. Getting up to place Ben in his cot she was quickly stopped by Raphael.

"Allow me." Taking the sleeping infant from her arms Regina couldn't help but adore the way he held Ben with such care and how gentle he was when placing him into the cot. She knew he was going to be a great father. This was how she and Raphael normally met up. In private behind the Palace walls. They were always careful during the day but in night they mostly wondered around the bayou or spent the night in the her bedchambers together until the morning. However now it was getting harder. Regina was beginning to miss him more and more with each passing day. She wanted him by her side now that she was getting bigger but the longer he stayed then people would notice. She wasn't ready for people to notice.

On the other hand Facilier was more then ready for Regina to tell everyone about them. If he had it his way he would shout it out to the whole world. Yes he knew the risks but they had been together for so long now and was starting a family. He knew Regina would someday want a family and after five years together he found a cure to remove the spell to grant her fertility but now it was finally happening. However he still couldn't be with her 24 for 7. It was slowly killing him. Seeing her holding her grandchild so happily filled his heart with joy. He loved this woman from head to toe and to know that one day she will be the mother of his child almost brought him to tears. Getting her Pregnant wasn't really the planned at least not now. He really was trying to change for her and hope that her family would be understanding of their relationship. However he knew this was going be bumpy ride.

 **A new ShadowQueen fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it. Plus don't forget to comment. Xxx**

 **Disclaimer all characters belong to ABC once upon a time**


	2. Dig a little deeper

Finding out that Regina was carrying his child Raphael was having mixed emotions. He was nervous and excited all in one. He knew it was going to be bumpy ride but Regina wasn't only person who was stressing about family members. Dr Facilier came from a long line of witch doctors who were powerful, gifted and accomplished voodoo practitioners. A Powerful family always came with high standards and when Raphael's mother found out about the pregnancy she wasn't happy. The Facilier family never mixed with outsiders of the voodoo community, as they preferred to stay away from people who didn't understand their ways. Family was always important to him and being raised to support the family was something Raphael lived by. Now that he was starting his own it was time for Regina to meet them but he new one member of his family wouldn't agree with their relationship. He had invited Regina to the Facilier mansion on the outside of the Kingdom where his family lived in secret for many centuries. Standing on the balcony of the mansion which looked over the entrance, Raphael waited for Regina to arrive. Raphael couldn't believe this was happening. They had been together for so long But Raphael never invited Regina to meet his love ones. He just hoped his mother wouldn't be too hush on his Queen.

Raphael's Grandmother on the other hand was eager to meet Regina and was excited to meeting the new family member. Raphael's bond with his Grandmother was strong as she always supported him through dark times and encouraged him to follower his own path. His mother was sometimes overbearing, Strict and protective as he was the only child but his Grandmother was much more of a joyful free-spirit person. He new that his mother wanted him to be happy but he also knew that family Traditions came first before happiness in his mother's eyes. Admiring the beautiful front gardens that over looked the Bayou, Raphael mind drifted off to a old memories form his childhood. He could remember the high expectations his mother had set for him, he had to be perfect at everything no question asked. His father was a powerful Voodoo Witch Doctor, his mother was an formidable voodoo Queen and he was expected to be just as skilful as them. However since his father death when he was young he could never live up to his father legacy. Never less his mother always pushed him to do better. The memories only brought anger and stress for him.

"My sweet child what you glaring at!?" Raphael hadn't noticed that his Grandmother had entered the balcony and was standing next to him. Jumping at the sudden Southern accent voice Raphael looked towards his loving Grandmother. " Nothing Nana Odie i'm just admiring the beautiful scenery." Raphael said unconvincingly. Yeah the Scenery that you have seen over a hundred times." Raphael could feel his grandmother's eyes staring him down for answers. " Its your mother again isn't it she got you worried and tensed." " Now you listen to your Nana now, don't let your mother get into your head today is happy day." Raphael knew his Grandmother was right but he still couldn't help it. " Now come inside child I need your help finding Juju." Raphael could feel his Grandmother pulling him by the arm, leading him into the mansion. Rolling his eyes he saw the greenish-yellow pet snake rest on his grandmother's shoulders without her noticing. "Nana he's on your shoulders." Looking at Grandmother as she laughed to herself as she uncoiled the pet snake from her shoulders. As much as he loved his Wise old Nana, her memory was getting worse by the day.

* * *

Following the directions that Raphael had given her Regina had made it to the Mansion. Standing at double wooden front doors of the mansion Regina's hands began to get sweaty. The nervous where kicking in and being pregnant didn't help her situation as it only intensified her feelings. Meeting someone family was a difficult thing but she knew she had too do it. after all she was carrying the next member of the family. However Regina couldn't shake off the idea that maybe just maybe his family would hate her. She could remember Raphael telling her that his family didn't like outsiders. The thoughts in her head only seem to get worse but taking a deep breath and pulling herself together Regina took the next step and knocked on the door.

It wasn't longer before the door open swiftly, revealing a small elder woman dressed in a white gown with a beautiful white headscarf to match it. Without a word she pulled Regina into the foyer. Slightly shocked by the gesture of the elderly woman Regina noticed the bright kind smile on her face. " You must be Regina, Yes Raphael has told me so much about you." Taking another deep breath to relax the nerves, Regina replied confidently to the woman. " Yes your correct, I'm Regina and I hope Raphael has told you good things." The older woman nodded with agreement " Oh yes My child, My Grandson never stops talking about you. It got to the point where I just had to meet you." The woman took both Regina's hands and gently squeezed them. "No need to be worried child we are all family here." Smiling at Raphael's grandmother's kind generosity Regina began to relax a bit. " Thank you-" The grandmother quick interrupted her to introduce herself. "Mama Odie and no need to thank me it is true, I can see already you are being to show it must be exciting." Glancing at her small bump Regina smiled with fondness. "Yes very exciting."

Leading Regina into the wonderfully decorated living room for a comfy seat. Mama Odie offered Regina some tea and cookies which Regina didn't refused since she was always hungry now days. After some more small talk Regina was enjoying her chocolate cookies and sweet tea Mama Odie had offered. " I'm glad you like the cookies, they are my specialities." Hearing quick Footsteps coming to the living room, Regina saw Raphael and another family member enter the room. A warm happy feeling rushed through Regina at the sight of her lover. Wanting noting more Regina placed down her plate of yummy cookies and rose from her seat to embrace him tightly. Every time they were apart it felt like centuries had pasted. Time only seemed to move slow and became tedious as they counted the next time they could be together. However today was different. It was the first time in awhile that both of them could be with each other's arms without worrying other people finding them. Holding him close Regina took in his musky scent. Burying her noise into his shoulder, Regina didn't want to let go. She loved seeing him and she was pretty sure he missed her too when they were apart for so long as he always made it up with gifts, kisses and other activities. " I missed you." whispering into his ear Regina tried her best to hold back her emotions. " I missed you too Regina." Raphael said. Giving Regina a soft kiss on her forehead Raphael released her for their warm embrace. Rubbing his hand on her growing stomach Raphael could already see how much she had grown. "it won't be long before it gets difficult to hide." Looking back at his Queen he could see her worry in face. "We will find a way to tell your family before it gets to that point." Reassuring her with a kind smile.

"Well are you going to introduce me or what?" Snapping out of their moment Raphael remember his mother and grandmother behind them. turning round Raphael introduce his mother to Regina. "Regina this is my mother Celine, mother this is Regina."

Immediately Regina could see that his mother didn't approve of her. Celine stand-offish body language was clearly and Regina could feel her palms getting sweaty again. However Regina wasn't the only one who noticed Celine cold demeanour. Raphael and mama Odie had noticed too. " so your the woman my son was telling me about. I suspect you are pregnant with my son's child too." Celine as her eyes pieced into Regina's. Feeling uncomfortable with the encounter Regina tried her best to not let her true feelings through. "Mother!" Raphael wasn't liking the way his mother's coldness towards his love of his life. Yes in his family tradition was to marry another voodoo practitioner to keep the magic within the family line but he hoped that his mother for once put aside that and just be happy with his choice. " Yes mother Regina is carrying my child and yes I know we aren't married but I do love with all my heart and I would appreciate it if you could treat Regina with some kindness." Pulling Regina closer to his side, he wrapped one of his arms around her waist. He was not letting his mother ruin this for the both of them. Tension could be felt across the room as his mother remained quite. However it was mama Odie who brave enough to break the silence. "Celine my child I believe your over reacting, me and Regina have spoken earlier she is a well accomplished young powerful woman. She even has her own castle of her own in another land." Mama odie had taken a quick liking to Regina, she could tell a good spirit when she see one. Plus she loved how happy she made her grandson she hadn't see him smile like that in a long time.

" That doesn't matter mother our traditions are what matter and this doesn't follow. Raphael was suppose be with Anais. A voodoo practitioner who's family has been loyal to us for many years."Celine said with frustration." I'm sorry I just can't accept this... Not right now." without another word Celine left room.

Regina was confused. Raphael and her had been together for ten years and he had never mention Anais. How was she and what did his mother mean he was suppose to be with that woman. Was he betrothed to some else?. Regina really was confused and now she couldn't help but feel that maybe she might of made a mistake. Needing some air Regina quick removed Raphael's hand and swiftly made her way towards the front gardens. " I need some air."

Trying to stop her leaving the room, to reassuring her that everything was okay Regina refused and walked out the door.

Feeling like a failure Raphael couldn't help feel like maybe this was a mistake. He didn't want to make Regina feel uncomfortable it wasn't his plan but now he feared that maybe she wouldn't want to be with him. The pressure of both families rejecting their relationship would be too much for her and Raphael knew it deep down.

Mama Odie watched as her grandson crumbled in front her. She could tell his thoughts where pulling him apart to no end and she wasn't going him wallow. " Raphael go and find your mother and speak to her. Don't give so easily."

"But she won't listen to me she, stubborn and set in her ways." Raphael said with defeat.

" Listen to me child do as I say you and while you speak so sense into her I'll will speak to Regina."

Leaving the room to find his mother Raphael knew his grandmother was right. It wasn't time to give now if he had to fight for his happiness then so be it.

 **Sorry it took so long I was supposed upload yesterday my computer was acting up. Hope you enjoyed and don't comment on what you thought x Declaimer all characters belong to ABC Studios ONCE Upon a time apart from Celine Facilier x**


	3. Dig a little deeper pt2

Pacing back and forward in the front gardens of Mansion Regina needed space to think. Coming to his family mansion was bad idea. It had only been couple of minutes and her mind was racing. His mother hated her just like she predicted and it seemed nothing could change her mind. However what made it worst was that his mother wanted him to marry someone else. A woman it seemed he had been betrothed to for quite awhile. This made Regina's blood boil. Why hadn't he told her about this Anais and they had been in a relationship for many years but not once had he told her about mother's matching. Taking a seat on the garden bench as she wasn't able to keep pacing. Resting her sore feet all Regina wanted to do was to leave. If Raphael's mother couldn't approve their relationship then how could Henry. The idea of losing Henry made Regina feel weak and nauseated. Henry was everything, her first baby. Looking down at her small round bump Regina wondered what this baby would be. She had always wanted to another baby but now she wondered if it was too soon. Bring a newborn into such a stressful environment was not ideal but to the look of things the next seven months would still be as stressful. Trying to clear her mind in the afternoon heat Regina's thoughts began to drift to Her Son's Birthday. Next week Was Henry's birthday and everyone was coming. She was hoping to Henry about her pregnancy couples after it but now she was terrified of the results if she did. As Regina continued to worry about the possibility of everything going wrong she suddenly felt a massive pull in her stomach. Letting out a gasp of pain Regina had no idea of what was going on. There was no way she could be in labour as she was only two months along. placing a hand on her stomach another strong wave hit her again. "What is going on?" The pain was in tense and it was making Regina panic.

" Calm yourself child. The baby is letting you know your stressing too much for it to bare." Mama Odie had wondered into the gardens to find her. She wanted to comfort Regina and to put an end to her negative thoughts but when she finally found her she was doubled over on the bench crying in pain. Helping Regina back into the seating position on the bench Mama Odie instantly knew what was wrong. She could feel the strong magic radiating off Regina and Mama couldn't believe how strong it was. " Take deep breaths and just relax. Your child wants you to relax Regina." Mama Odie said Rubbing her back to encourage Regina to relax. " How do you know this?" Regina with confusion.

"Because your child has magic and when your pregnant with a magical child things are a little different compared to a normal pregnancy. First your unborn child can feel your stress levels or pretty much any emotion you have. The more extreme the more stressful it is for the baby." Mama Odie could feel the magic Regina was giving off slowly decreasing which was good. " Thank you I feel a lot better now. May I ask how you know that?" Regina was really curious of Mama Odie. She had lived over a hundred years had so many stories and knowledge to share.

" I too had my share of magical pulls with my pregnancy many years ago." Stopping her back rubs Mama Odie wanted Regina to know it wasn't her fault or mistake of the outcome today. Taking Regina's hands in hers Mama Odie explained Her daughter's behaviour. " I Know my daughter demeanour affected you and I just wanted you to know it wasn't your fault. Celine only wants the best for her only son but she forgets that what she wants isn't always the right thing." Understanding where Mama Odie was coming from Regina was more focused on this Anais woman.

" Understand that Mama Odie but what bothers me is this Anais woman was Raphael betrothed to her?" Regina was nervous. She wanted to know the answer but at he same time she didn't. "Yes Raphael was Betrothed to Anais many years ago but ended it which infuriated his mother. However Anais wasn't the one for my Grandson. When I see you with him I knew you where the one."

" So you approve of our relationship?... What about tradition?" Stuttering, Regina was taken back by Mama Odie words. " Yes of course child and as for Traditions some times traditions need to be broken especially when it keeps two lovers apart." Regina's Smile returned and Mama Odie was glad."

* * *

Walking through the corners Raphael came to the place he knew his mother would be. Opening the door to the library Raphael was met with the sight of his Mother organising the books on the shelf. He tell she was angry with his choice but to be honest he too was angry but with his mother. Walking into the room and closing the door behind him Raphael wanted to be truthful with his mother.

" Mother, The way you treated Regina was unacceptable. All she wanted- Hell all I wanted was you to accepted our relationship. Can't you see she make me happy. For God sake mother she carrying my child, your grandchild!

"I'm not doing this again Raphael, You know our Traditions and if you can't follow them then I can't approve of your decisions. I'm Sorry." Celine was just like any other mother, she wanted what was best for her son. Yes she knew Regina made him happy she could see it by the way looked at each other and the way he spoke of her. However in their community they wouldn't be accepted anymore if she let her son continue with this relationship, everything she worked for would go up in flames.

"No your not." Raphael Had enough of his mother's unreasonable behaviour. If she wasn't going to accept Regina then fine. She had made her choice and now he had made his. " Fine if you will not accept then me and Regina will go off on our own path without you and you wouldn't hear from me again. You can forget about seeing your first Grandchild." Storming out the Library Raphael went to find his Queen. He was done here.

* * *

Entering the gardens where he knew Regina had head towards he spotted her on the bench with His Beloved Grandmother, Talking and laughing. " Nice to see you two getting along." Raphael said as he interrupted their conversation. " Your Grandmother Was telling me of your childhood here and how you used eat the tulips when you younger." Raphael reaction of embarrassment made Regina giggle with joy. " Nana! Why!?" humiliated by his Grandmother he should of seen that coming.

" What Regina should know what you were like when you where child after all she needs to know what she getting herself into with this little one." Mama Odie said with grin. Rolling his eyes at his Grandmother's response Raphael thought it would be best if they left. Saying their goodbyes to his Grandmother Regina and Raphael made their way out of the mansion. Walking to the main path where the horses had been waiting Raphael knew it was time to get his queen home.

" So to your house then?" Regina said as she mounted her horse with the help of Raphael. Regina wasn't ready to return to the palace just yet. She wanted to spent some time with her lovebird to night as she knew it would be a long time they could do this again. " What about Henry and Jacinda wouldn't they be expecting you?" Raphael said with slight concern. " No I told Henry I was with Zelena for girls night, which reminds me I owe my sister a real girls night."

Making sure Regina was safety on her horse and ready Raphael got onto his own horse. " Well then to My house it is then. Smiling at his queen, he couldn't wait to get her to his house. it was they only place him and Regina could fully be themselves.

* * *

Entering the library Mama Odie wasn't surprised to seeing daughter there. She knew meeting Regina was going to be hard but she hadn't expected it turned out like this. Celine had allowed traditions to takeover her own life and Mama Odie knew this. Celine was more concern with how society saw her and the family then her own son's happiness. " Celine may I have a word with you."

"What is it mother?" Sitting in a chair with a book and a glass of wine Celine wasn't ready for her mother's lecture. Today she had lost her son and it was all her fault. Sitting opposite her daughter Mama Odie thought it was time to tell her daughter the family truth. "Celine it time you knew the truth. the Truth about your father." Sitting up in her seat Celine was in surprised her mother was bring up her father. " What about him mother?"

"Your father just like Regina was an Outsider to the voodoo community however I chose love over what people thought of me and you know what I was glad I did." Mama Odie could see the shock in her daughter's face. " Your was later your father was accepted by our society and learned our ways but the fact is what you are doing will only damage your relationship with your son. Your only son."

Celine was taken back. Finding out her father wasn't a witch Doctor shocked her. Mama Odie never spoke of her father after his death especially his past and not Celine couldn't help but fell ashamed. Life with her parents was hard but they was always happy when they was together. Like they were meant for each other. " Mother even if I wanted to make thing right Raphael doesn't want anything to with me." Softly smiling at her daughter Mama Odie knew Her daughter well. " You will know what to do when the time comes. I Promise."

 **Declaimer: all characters belong to ABC Studios Once upon a time apart from Celine Facilier.**


	4. Where love lies

Arriving at Facilier's place after a long horse ride, they couldn't wait to Spend rest of the day enjoying each others company. They both hated being apart from each other for so long but when they finally got to be together they cherished every moment. Facilier's place wasn't like his family home. It didn't show off the wealth he clearly had or hold any antiques passed down from generations. It was just a small bungalow which only reflected himself and his own interests. Raphael wasn't really into big Mansions, palaces and castles that only stood for power and wealth, he preferred a place that felt more like a home. He always wished to live in a hidden place of his own paradise with his own family. Three years ago he came across an abandoned bungalow in middle of the forest which was pretty much falling apart but after couple of years of hard work he manged to fix it up into a beautiful cosy bungalow. Raphael knew it was a perfect place for him and Regina to rise a their little family as it had everything they need. The cosy bungalow was surround by forest with a little clear stream running behind it. It even had a small little wishing well at the side of the houses which was decorated with beautiful lily-of-the-valleys.

Tying the horses at their post by the bungalow Raphael helped Regina off her horse. " Raphael this place is absolutely breath taking. I just love coming here with you." Regina was always loved coming to the bungalow with Facilier. She loved the beauty of the place as it always made her feel peaceful. Taking in the fresh air and listening to birds singing in the trees above them Regina truly felt at home. " I'm glad you like it my Queen, I hope one day you will come and share it with me someday." Holding Regina in his arms he looked deep into the Regina's brown eyes, admiring how they were always filled with love. love for him. " And one day I will... just not right now " Regina said with a slight pause. As much as she wanted to fill his wishes and live with him in this peaceful place, Regina also had a family that still needed her and she needed them too. She couldn't just leave out of the blue. Pulling him into a gentle soft kiss which held so much love Regina just hoped that one day things would be simple for both of them. After a couple of moments they parted from the kiss and Regina moved closer into his embrace. " I'm sorry for today with my mother It wasn't meant to be that tense." Slightly moving apart from the warm embrace Regina looked up at him with a kind smile. " Raphael It's fine. I know what it's like to have a mother who has pretty much planned out your whole life and expects you to follow them." Regina truly understood the frustration Raphael was going through with his mother as she too had a controlling mother. " Maybe in time she could come around and be happy for us." Regina could already see the doubt in his eyes as he wasn't convinced. " I know my mother. When she makes up her mind their is no changing it."

As the day continued in the evening They enjoyed the comfort of each other. They had spend the evening preparing a delicious dinner and talking about their unborn child. As they began to set the table for dinner they talked about what the child could be. " I still think we are having boy." Raphael said sounding so sure about his decision. Laughing at how certain he was Regina was curious why? " What makes you so sure we are having a boy?" Bring the food to the table Raphael answered his curious queen. " In my family boys are the most common, I was the only boy and my grandmother had three other children who happen to be all boys." As they sat the table and tucked into their meal of chicken soup Regina didn't agree with his reason. " That doesn't mean we are having a boy. I Just hope the baby is healthy I couldn't care what the gender is." Regina said softly rubbing her growing stomach. " I too hope the baby is healthy, I just think we are having a boy." Raphael watched Regina roll her eyes at his statement. " What if we have a girl?" Raphael listen and thought about Regina's question. He didn't mind if they had a boy or girl either way he would be happy. " I would be happy if we have a girl or a boy Regina as long as you and the baby a both are okay then I will be the most happiest man in the world." Regina could hear the fondness in his voice and Regina knew it was true. She loved this man with all her heart and she believed he would be happy with either gender as they had waited so long to have a family of their own.

proceeding with their dinner a comfortable silence fell between them until Raphael brought up the up coming event which was Henry's ball party. " So how is the party planning coming along? I hope you haven't been over working yourself." Regina smiled at his slight concern for her as she was the one to over do things to make sure they everything was perfect. Especially for her son. " Everything is going fine, the ball will be this weekend so most of the planning has been sorted." Raphael was happy that Regina was excited for her son ball party but he could also tell that she stress and it wasn't from the planning. Regina and Raphael had discussed to tell Henry about her pregnancy after his birthday now that it was getting difficult to hide. They wasn't going to tell Henry about their relationship just yet as it probably would be too much for one day but Facilier could tell that Regina was still terrified about his reaction. However as the days passed on Regina was only getting bigger and suspicion would begin to grow. Reaching across the table Facilier took one of Regina's hand into his. " I promise everything well be okay." Regina knew he was trying comfort her as her mind was running wild. However Regina just hoped that he was right. Snapping out of her mind Regina focused more on the ball instead of the coming aftermath. " I just wished you could come with me to the ball." Raphael wished to go with her too. To see her all dressed up looking divinely gorgeous, ready for a party. Although when he thought on it he was drawn to a crazy idea. An idea that could work well if Regina agreed to go along with it. " What if I could come with you to the ball. I mean I could use a shape-shifting spell and disguise myself as a guest. That way we could see be together but they won't know it me."

Regina was liking the idea. It was a cleaver, nobody would know it was Facilier only her. He even could stay over in her chambers with out anyone nothing the truth. knowing her handsome lover he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off in public which could rise suspicion but she could help but see him try." Okay if you think you can pretend to be a party guest then I would like to see you try." Bring her hand to his lip for a gentle kiss Facilier was glad she agreed."Challenged accepted."

 **Declaimer: all characters belong to ABC Studios Once upon a time :-) XXX**


	5. Grand Surprise

The ball party had finally arrived and Regina couldn't be more excited. Ella and Regina had worked so hard making everything perfect for Henry. Standing in front of her mirror in her bed chambers Regina admired her new ball gown which Facilier had gotten her the night before. It was a beautiful light pastel purple dress with fitted wonderfully around her figure with enough room for her to breathe and conceal her bump.

Regina had chosen not to use magic to conceal her baby bump for the party. Using magic was getting more difficult as it only resulted to her feeling complete fatigue. She was glad that the dress worked just as well to hide her bump. She just hoped nobody would noticed. Putting the finishing touches to her hair which she had neatly put into a bun, Regina was suddenly interrupted by a knock at her door. "Come in."

With the door swiftly opening Regina watched as her granddaughter skipped into her room with smile on her face. As she skipped towards her Lucy stopped as she noticed Regina's dress. "You look so beautifully!" Regina smiled at the nice comment and replied with a thank you as she gently pulled Lucy closer so they was arms length with each other. "And you look gorgeous Lucy." Regina said as she pushed aside some of Lucy's hair behind her ear. Regina could tell Lucy was excited for the ball as she hadn't stopped smiling since the day had started.

" I can't wait to finally dance with papa at the ball! Will you be dancing too?"

Regina wasn't much of dancer as she never really learned too dance. Yes she had a couple of lessons with David and Snow in Camelot but ever since then she never really practice again. However with Raphael coming to ball she knew would have dance for sure. After all he was dancer. "Maybe but I'm not very good."

" I'm sure you'll do fine. I Just wanted to let you know that mum and Tiana are going to start opening the gates for the guests. Me and Zelena will be in the hall setting up the balloons you join us if you want."

Nodding with approval Regina ready to get the party started." Of course I'll help just give me a couple of minutes and I'll be down."

As Lucy left the room Regina went back to making sure she was ready for ball. Looking back at the mirror Regina couldn't help but think how much things had changed. Henry was all grown up and it always felt like just yesterday he was her little 10 year old. Softly stroking her abdomen she couldn't wait to see what this baby would be like.

Lost in her thoughts Regina hadn't noticed that a strange man had entered into her chamber. Turning round to make her way to the door she was startled to find a man standing by it. She had never seen him before and no stranger would dare to enter her lion's den without permission. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my bed chambers!" The man only laughed to himself which only made Regina's patience decline faster. " You've already forgotten? Oh Regina I guess I've already won the challenge." The man said as he moved closer to her." Raphael?!" Regina said still not really sure. With a wave a hand Raphael revealed himself and Regina smiled with delight. " I'm glad you could make it Raphael." Regina said as she gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "As am my Queen." Taking one of her hands Raphael gently twirled her around as she looked stunning. She truly was a goddess. "breath taking as usual." he said softly as he brought her closer to him. Regina blushed at his statement. He always knew how to make her blush. " so what is your disguise cover story? Regina asked with curiosity.

"I'm Rupert Cohen, a teacher of magical old friend of yours."

"Magical arts? I guess that could work." Regina said not sure if people would buy. "it will all make sense when I explain it if they asked."

Moving his hands towards her stomach, Raphael rubbed the bump that was was there which made Regina relax instantly into his touches. "Are you ready for ball my Queen." Barely able focus as his voice and touch did wonders to her body Regina nodded. However before he could pull away she brought him closer for a deep kiss. Kissing him always made her feel truly loved and when he kissed her back with amount of passion she couldn't help but get lost. Wrapping her arms around his neck Regina pushed her tongue against his lips for entirely which he gladly allowed. Enjoying their little make out session, the heat was getting to much and if they didn't stop Regina was sure she would take him right here at this moment. Finally parting from each other for air, Raphael moaned at the lost of contact. Smiling at his eagerness Regina whispered into ear to reassure him that they started would be finished later on to night. Slightly purring at her little plan for tonight Facilier wanted nothing more then to fill her desires right now but quickly remembering of the party he decided to wait. " yes I'm ready now." Regina said with mischievous smile as she walked past him seductively towards the door again.

Watching as her hips moved with such grace Facilier couldn't help but think that maybe tonight was going to be difficult to keep his hands of her.

" Oh by the way the challenge has just begun." and with that Regina was gone.

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Once upon a time ABC Studios XXX**


	6. Henry's Party

Henry was nervous. He wouldn't admitted it but it was true. He wasn't really into huge parties in fact he preferred small down to earth kind of parties with just his friends and family. He wasn't used to having big parties with all the attention on him, yes his family would throw parties for him for his birthday back in storybrooke but they were never this big. It wasn't long before Ella had entered their bedchamber to bring him to ball surprise. " Oh Henry you look handsome." she said as she brought him into a quick kiss on the lips. "As do you, you look amazing."

"Thank you Henry."

Ella could tell he was feeling uneasy and was over-thinking the party. She knew Henry would prefer a quite night with his family but today he was turning 33 and it was time for a celebration. Everyone she had invited to the party loved Henry with all their hearts and Ella just wanted Henry to see that. To see that every person he had befriended would be their for him no matter what. "Henry everything will be alright you know that right?"

Slowly looking into his wife eyes he nodded. "yes I know."

Kissing him again as he looked so cute, Ella took his hands in hers. " Come it's time for the birthday boy to arrive."

Just like Ella had told Henry, after arriving at the party Henry was beginning to feel comfortable as he meet all his guests and old friends. The Ball was truly was amazing, Ella and Regina really did do a good job with everything from the food to the music, everyone was having a great time. "Henry?...You truly have grown up a lot." Turning around to face the person who had called him, Henry was surprised to see it was Dr Hopper, who didn't look a day older. " Dr Hopper what a pleasant surprise." Henry said as greeted him with a smile and quick hug. He truly did miss his family back in Storybrooke. He was glad he finally got the chance to meet his little sister Hope who was 3 years old and was the spitting image of Emma with the exception of her eyes. They were Hook's. He even got the chance to catch up with his Grandparents and teenage Neal who was just as tall as David now. He couldn't believe how time just flew by especially when your living in different Realms.

" How's life back in the Storybrooke? And Pongo, I haven't see that dog in ages." Henry said with curiosity. Henry often wondered about Storybrooke, over the years he often wished he could go back their just see for himself how Storybrooke was doing. However after the chaos with Drizella and the birth of his Daughter and son, Henry could never find the time to do so. " Well business is slow in Storybrooke as less people visit to talk about their problems but now their has been increase of weddings so business isn't so bad." Dr Hopper said laughing to himself. " However, Pongo is doing just fine." As the conversation continued, Henry listen and laughed at old times with Dr hopper until Henry's eyes notice his mother. Regina and an unknown man near the corner of the room. He couldn't help but noticed how close they looked and if Henry didn't known any better he would guess they were dating. he watched as they whispered into each others ears only for the man to smile mischievously and Regina to blush bright pink.

Henry's mind was running wild. Who was that man and what was doing with his mother. From what Henry could remember Regina hadn't told him about a new love interest in her life. This only made Henry wonder why his mother would keep such thing a secret, then again Henry knew his mother was a private person. He just though that maybe he would be the first to know. It wasn't long before Henry was pulled from his thoughts by His daughter joining the conversation with Dr Hopper. " Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if I could borrow my Papa for a dance."

* * *

Regina and Raphael where pretty much inseparable once the Ball started. Having this disguise allow them to be themselves to some degree without drawing in negative eyes of other guests. His disguise was perfect and if anyone wanted to ask questions there was someone what of a cover story to make them believe they were old friends from her past. They had tried not to be too flirtatious with each others but as the night continued Raphael wanted nothing more then to hold Regina in his arms and kiss every part of her. She was so beautiful and Raphael was finding it hard to hide his true feelings as well as his desires. Pulling Regina closer to him, Raphael could smell her alluring scent of lavender which only drew his mind crazy. Slowly moving his hands down to her waist he began to sway her hips along with his. Slowly swaying with the music that played, Raphael whispered sweet nothings into her ears. This only made Regina want to retire from the party early and take him back to her chambers to first off what they started. Ever since she been Pregnant her emotions were more intense then usual. So with every touch and kiss that Raphael would quickly steals from her made Regina's heart beat fast and crave more. Pushing him away slightly Regina needed to calm herself before she lost herself in the moment. " You know I don't dance Raphael." Regina said making sure there was some distance between them. " Oh cause you do...I've seen you dance." Raphael said with an obvious cheeky smile. Playfully hitting him on the chest, Regina's cheeks turned bright red at the memory he had brought up. " You know that was a different kind of dance."

Glancing over to the dance floor. Regina was glad that everyone was having a great time, to see Henry and Lucy do the father and Daughter dance filled her heart with so much joy. She was truly proud of her son and what a great father he was to Lucy. However, as Regina watched the wonderful moment of Henry and Lucy's dance, she hadn't noticed Ella walking up towards her and Raphael. " Regina there you are I've been looking all over for you. This party is truly amazing, I guess all our hard work really did pay off, I mean everyone loves your Apple turner cakes." Ella said with complete joy on her face. " Yes, I'm glad everyone having a great time Especially Henry." Regina said trying not sound to anxious with Raphael by her side. Ella eyes turned towards Raphael with a slight confusion as she had never seen this man before but before she could ask Regina had already beat her to it. " Ella this is my old Friend...Rupert Cohen. Rupert this is Henry's wife Ella."

Raphael reach hand across to shake Ella's Hand, greeting her with a charming smile. " Hi Nice to meet you." Watching with nervous eyes Regina was slightly relieved when Ella smiled back and replied with a " Me too." So far everything was going well.

" It funny Regina has never mention you before Rupert? Are you from this Realm?" Ella said with curiosity. " No I'm from different realm, Wonderland to be precise." Regina could tell That he was making this up on the spot and it made her think Maybe they should of discussed his pretend backstory a little more. As the conversion continued Ella became more interested in Rupert. Ella had never meet such a man like him. He was very tall and hazel eyes to match. Plus his chocolate skin looked smooth to touch. Ella could see why Regina hadn't left his side he was very handsome. However she wondered why Regina had mention him before, after all she could tell they were more then just ' **Old** **Friends** ' from Wonderland. " We I guess I'll leave you two alone to enjoy the rest of the night." Ella said with a quickly wink in Regina direction. " Nice meeting you Rupert I hope to see you again." With a smile Ella left, Leaving Regina and Raphael alone again. They both released a breathe of air, not realising they had be holding their breaths.

"Well that went well." Looking towards Regina, Who still a little tense. Raphael decided a little dancing would help clear her mind. " Now about that dance." Pulling Regina towards the dance, Raphael gracefully twirled her around towards him. Laughing at the sudden action, Regina had No had choice but dance.

 **Disclaimer all characters belong to ABC once upon a time xxx**


	7. midnight Desires

**P.S Sorry this chapter so long to come I unfortunately lost internet connection for a couple of days which sucked:-( but today it's finally working so here is this chapter xxx**

 **declaimer all character belong to ABC Studios Once upon a time x**

* * *

The party was a wonderful success and as it came to an end for Regina and Raphael their night was far from over. Walking into her bed chambers Regina couldn't stop herself from smiling. She really had a great time however what made it worth her wild was seeing her son being happy. Alongside that note Regina also enjoyed Raphael's company. Maybe a little too much. She had manged to sneak him into her bedchambers without her family members noticing and now she was even more happy to spend the night with him. So far everything was perfect. although Regina knew this was going to be the calm before the storm. She had to tell Henry of her pregnancy and the more she thought about the more anxious she became. Of course Henry wasn't the only one she had to tell. Telling Ella and the rest of the family was going to be hard however right now she had to take baby steps. Telling them part of the truth. She still wasn't ready to tell them about the father of the baby and she knew this really did bother Raphael a lot right now but she knew he just wanted the secret to be over. Just coming out with whole truth was right but Regina was scared. She was scared of their reaction and the nightmare of them pushing her away or separating her from Facilier for what he had done to them in the past. They was only hours away from telling Henry and his family and Regina had to be strong.

As Raphael got ready for bed and rid himself of his Rupert disguise spell he noticed his Queen hadn't moved from sitting on the bed. He watched as she got lost in her overwhelming thoughts and Raphael knew it was from the future conversation that was fast approaching. He hated that Regina's emotions were all over place. The stress it was having on her wasn't good or for the baby. Sitting next to his Queen he placed a hand on her stomach hoping to get her attention, which it did. " Regina everything will be okay, don't let it bother you so much." Placing a soft kiss on her lips Raphael watched how her mood changed dramatically. Regina was so in love with this man. She knew she had to think positive and as long as he was by her side then in the end everything would be alright. Responding to kiss Regina wanted nothing more then just to continue enjoying their night. Especially when they had planned something so special for night. As their kisses turned into heated ones Regina and Raphael were beginning to get lost in their romantic arousal.

"Lay down my queen...please." Raphael huskily whispered into her ear. Without hesitation Regina did as he asked. She could already feel the pool of heat growing between her thighs and she knew she couldn't hide her excitement for long. Not from him anyway. Laying down on bed Raphael began to kiss down Regina's body. Kissing her neck and sucking on her favourite spot which he knew would make her moan in pleasure. Making his way down her body slowly, Raphael took in every detail and curve of her gorgeous body removing every piece of her clothing along the way. Loving every piece of her Raphael listened to the deep moans of her approval as he made his way through her valley of her breasts. Regina's was super sensitive due to her pregnancy. Everything was double pleasurable when he kissed every inch of her and Regina loved it. It was one of the perks of being pregnant. Letting out a louder moan Regina was in complete bliss as Raphael sucked and licked her nipples making them hard with extreme arousal." Don't stop Honey...Don't stop." Regina moaned as Raphael sucked harder. " Shhh My Queen you don't wanted anyone to hear you now." Regina cheeks had turned a rosy red, she was slightly embarrassed and worried that someone could of heard her loud moans. The last thing she needed was rumours spreading across the Palace by the nosy Royal Guards.

Gently but playfully biting her right nipple Regina tried her best not let another moan escape her lips however for Raphael this was only Turning him on further. Not able to wait any longer Raphael moved further down Spending her soft legs to view Regina's soaked Vulva. " God Regina your so wet."

Whimpering Regina was completely ready for Raphael. She needed him so badly and the more he teased her the more she got frustrated and desperate. " Honey...please." Moving closer in between Regina's thighs Raphael Slowly moved his tongue to lick through her soaked folds which made Regina let out a moan. Quickly covering her mouth Regina tried her best quite down her cry of enjoyment. Liking her reaction Raphael continued his magic works, sucking and licking her swollen clit until She buck up her hips more towards his face. Regina's body was tingling all over as her hormones were driving her crazy. Feeling Raphael's tongue motion was also driving her crazy and it wasn't long before Regina could feel pressure building in her stomach. At this point Regina was truly in complete bliss and she could no longer contain her whimpers or screams as he worked her over the edge. " Right there...keep going honey I'm...I'm...OH GOD!" Letting out a deep scream as she reached her peak point, Regina was back on Cloud 9 and she wanted to stay there.

Raphael Quickly silenced her Screams with a passionate kiss. " Did That feel good my Queen?" Already knowing the answer Raphael waited for Regina to catch her breath as she came back down to Earth. " You have know Idea." Regina said as she kissed him again. Tasting herself on his lips made Regina so eager for the next Round. " Good cause we have whole the night and I will make sure you are complete satisfied." Pulling her into another Deep kiss Raphael and Regina were once lost in their passion and their night was nothing more then loving desires.


	8. Forbidden love

As the sun rose over the kingdom for another day, back in Regina's bedchambers she and Raphael where still in bed. Knowing it was a risky business for him to still be here in her bed Regina couldn't let him go again. Snuggling closer to her sweet love Regina laid her head into his chest. Listening to every heart beat and feeling every movement of his chest as he breathed peacefully in his slumber. Letting her hands wonder over his body Regina took in every curve, bump and scar and engraved them into her memory. She loved everything about him, the good and the bad but most of all she loved the way he loved her. His love made her feel whole again. Sneaking her hand into his Raphael began to stir in his sleep. As he began to open his eyes from the movement beside him he was welcomed with multiple kisses onto his lips. " Good morning my sweet...sweet love." Regina whispered into his ear. " Did you sleep well?"

Raphael took in his Queen's morning appearance and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked right now in this moment. No make-up, tousled hair and completely bare head to toe. Prefect. "I would say yes but...I didn't do much sleeping last night." Raphael said seductively. Purring at his words Regina knew she could go another round with him especially with the exciting feeling of get caught but Regina wasn't going to give in so easily. " I love how your hand fits in mine." Squeezing his hand that she held in her palm. Raphael smiled as he took in the loving moment between them. " I love that today your voice was the first thing I heard, it's like music to my ears." Hearing his sweet words made Regina's heart leap from her chest. He always knew what to say to make her heart flutter. " I love you so much." Regina said as he looked into his brown eyes. Regina was becoming more emotional the longer she laid with him. Being pregnant made Regina's emotions go from joyful to blue spells with minutes and she hated it. She hated it when she couldn't have full control of her emotional state.

" And I love you too, to the moon and back again." They enjoyed another couple of moments together in each others warm embrace but as the sun rose further up into sky it was getting close to the time to get ready for the day. Any minute now Regina would get a knock at the door from her Granddaughter to call her for breakfast but wasn't ready to leave her sweet loves warmth. She hated that they had to hide in secret and in this moment she was tired with hiding, she just couldn't let him go. Raphael could tell Regina was feeling a little more emotion today. It was first time in days they've had time to truly just enjoy each other for the whole day and now he had to leave. It was hard for both them. " Please...don't go...please" Regina said with hesitation. " I can't do this anymore...the pain is too much." Regina couldn't see him leave and not knowing when she would see him again. Pregnancy was stressful as it was but not having him at every step made her feel alone in this. Telling Henry about her pregnancy would take away some of the stress but it won't take away the pressure to reveal Facilier as the father. The more Regina thought about the issue the more she thought that Raphael was right. Just tell the truth, the whole truth.

"Regina what are you saying?" Raphael said with confusion. he was getting a feeling that Regina was done with secrets to her family. " Do you want to tell Henry about us?" Without a thought Regina replied yes. She needed him and she knew he needed her. " Not just Henry, everyone one. Maybe you were right about just coming to terms with the fact with our love ones, Hiding our love is killing me." "The more I hide from my family I know it would only get worst and I can't bare it." Quickly sitting up on the bed Raphael looked at his love in disbelief. Was she too caught up in the moment? He was anxious at the quick sudden change of mind. " Regina you know what this means. You will be exposing us to everyone and not everyone will like us. are you sure about this?" He wanted to make sure Regina was doing this for the right reasons. He really did want Regina to go through with this but only if her mind was in the right place. " Yes, as long as your by my side through this chaos." Regina said as pushed herself up on the bed. " Of course Regina, what ever you need. I Know you need me as much as I need you." " I want to tell them at Breakfast."

As They got washed and dressed for the day a knock at the bedroom door was heard. Regina knew it was Lucy. " I'll be there in a minute." Turning to Facilier She gave him quick kiss. " Wait here until it's time." Regina was slightly shaking. she wouldn't admitted but she was afraid but she had to do this. Raphael could see Regina was sacred and wanting nothing but to comfort her. " Regina you don't have to do this right now we can wait later on in the day." Regina smiled but she was sticking to her plan. " No, Its a risk I'm willing to take." Walking to the door Regina opened the door see her happy smiling Granddaughter standing behind it. Are you ready for Breakfast Abuela?!"

" Of course." Regina said as she exited her bedchambers. " Good Let's eat." Lucy said as she took Regina's hand and made their way to the dining-room. Regina took a deep breath today was going to be a roller coaster she just hope she could keep herself together.


	9. A Mother's Pains

Walking into the dining room Regina took a seat with the rest of her family. Everyone was in good spirits after the party but Regina was becoming tense. As everyone said their good mornings around the table, breakfast was finally served but Regina wasn't in the mood to eat. Her mind was going wild as she became to think and in return it was making her sick. As everyone tucked into their delicious meals, Henry notice something was wrong with his mother. She was playing with her food and Henry knew that when she did that something was bothering her. However what really drew his attention with concern was that Regina looked like a white sheet of paper. Was she sick again? "mum are you okay?"

Regina looked from her food towards her son. She could see the concern in his face however Regina smiled to reassure him she was okay. "I'm fine Henry I just don't feel like eating at the moment." Pushing her plate full of food away from her she decided to just drink her glass of water first. Regina truly beginning to worry about herself just couple of minute ago she was fine but now she was really nervous. The familiar strong pulling feeling within her stomach was happening again just like before when she meet Facilier's family and Regina knew it was because of the stress on the baby but as she tried to calm herself down the strong pull only got stronger.

Henry wasn't giving up so easily. His eyes didn't leave his mother side and with every passing minute he could see she was getting worst at hiding her pain. However before Henry could say anything more about what was bothering his mother, Regina decided to quickly excused herself which suddenly brought everyone attention towards her. She truly looked like she had seen a ghost and being a worried son Henry need to know what was bring about his mother's sudden illness.

"Regina are sure you okay? You don't look so good." Ella said as she watched Regina stand up from her chair. Just like Henry, Ella too had noticed Regina sudden change in behaviour. She had a feeling Regina was hiding something but not wanting to push her about the issue Ella only hope that Regina would eventually spill the beans but today was different. Ella could tell it was something serious.

I'm okay really I just need some fresh air that's all I'll be back, just give me a minute." Regina said. Leaving the dining room in a hurry Regina pretty much didn't get far down the hallway, the pain was unbearable. Leaning her figure on the wall for balance Regina was beginning to panic. She had no Idea she could feel so much pain and it seem it was only getting worst. Holding her breath Regina tried her absolute best not to scream in agony. Bringing her hand to her stomach Regina tried waiting out the pain, hoping it would pass soon.

" Mum!? What happen?" Regina quickly turned around in shock as she saw her son and Ella rush to her aid. Henry gently pulled Regina from the wall to support her weight on to him. However as Regina shifted her weight onto her son the pain intensified dramatically making her release a loud cry; she so desperately tried to keep in. Henry was more then worried about his mother now he was in complete panic mode. What the hell was going on. " Mum What's hurting you...Please tell me." Henry pleaded. His mother moan and cry in pain and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Regina couldn't answer her son, she couldn't speak thought the pain.

Ella just like Henry felt useless but as Henry tried to get his mother to give more information Ella noticed something very concerning. " Regina Your **bleeding**!" Looking down Regina saw the puddle of blood on the floor by her feet and this filled her with dread. Tears begin to form in her eyes as Regina began to think the worst. Her baby was danger. Henry's Blood ran cold as he saw the puddle of blood and without thinking Henry Picked up his mother and rushed her to nearest bedroom. Laying her down on the guest bed Henry struggled to calm his mother down as she cried and moaned in pain. " Ella Quickly get the doctor we need to stop this bleeding." Henry tried keep a brave face but seeing his mother in agony with tears in her eyes broke his heart. Quickly running to the bathroom Henry grabbed a towel and rushed back to wipe away his mother's tears and sweat. " Mum your going to be okay the doctor is coming. You just need stay calm." Henry said as he tried to comfort his mother.

* * *

After a couple of hours the pain and the blood began to settle and Regina was feeling a lot better but the once the doctor had left Regina used her own magic to see what was going on in her womb as magic could give more information and what she found had left her in mixed emotions. Regina so lucky the baby was alright and the doctor told it was normal bleed in the early stages of pregnancy but as for her sharp pains the doctor told her, she was now on bed rest. She had told the doctor not to say a word of this to her son or Ella about the pregnancy but now she had bigger news to her partner about the new discovery she just found. Once everyone had calm down Regina was left in the guest room to regain her strength However using her own magic didn't help, only increasing her tiredness. She had to know what was really going on and now she knew. It wasn't long before Raphael had sneaked into the room and once he saw her he had rushed to her side. " Regina my Queen what happen to you? Why are you in bed? You was gone for so long." Raphael said with concern as he sat at her bed side.

"Before you worry yourself I kind of had a bit of a scare with the baby. I had a bit of a bleed but the doctor said its normal in the early stages in pregnancy." Raphael's heart had stopped for a moment, Did Regina just say bleeding? he thought to himself. " Regina My love are you sure your all right...Is the baby?" Raphael said with concern. " I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and I wished I came sooner. Regina smiled and brought Facilier into a soft kiss. " Raphael calm down you don't need to be sorry I told you to stay in my bed chambers and you didn't know I was in distressed but trust me I'm fine, we both are." Regina said as she placed one of Raphael's hands onto her growing stomach. " However I have some crucial news about our little bundle." Taking a seat on the guest bed Raphael waited for Regina to reveal the news. He was beginning to feel worried again as Regina became slightly nervous as she would bite button lip when she was in that mood. " Regina please tell me, What wrong."

" Nothing wrong Raphael It's just I used my own magic to see for sure if the baby was okay until I found out that we aren't just have a baby but babies. Raphael we are having twins."Looking at her love Regina waited for Raphael reaction to them having twins. She hoped he would be happy about the new members coming into their life. just like she was and just as she thought Raphael was over the moon.

" Your Pregnant with twins, Regina this is amazing." kissing Regina with so much love and happiness Raphael also placed a two kiss on Regina's stomach. " I can't believe this. " Raphael said as he cupped Regina's face and placed another kiss on her soft lips.

" So your happy then?" Regina said as the emotions was getting to her. " Of course My Queen nothing makes me happier to know your carrying two little miracle within you." Regina smiled and Tears filled her eyes as they both enjoyed their special moment and embraced each other.

" So guessing you told your son about the babies?" Raphael said as he wiped the tears from her eyes. " No I didn't get a chance to, I told the doctor not tell anyone especially Henry as I want to tell them myself but I'm thinking of telling them to night. Everyone one was so worried about me and they have the right to know why I was in pain. I also want you to be here with me, Henry and Ella need to know the whole truth about our relationship." Regina saw how worried Henry was for her and Regina never wanted see her son like that again. Raphael was still surprise she wanted go through with it but nodding his head Raphael stood by his Queen'wishes and took her hand in his. Caught up in their moment Regina and Raphael hadn't noticed the bedroom being opened and before Raphael or Regina had a chance to prepare themselves, Henry, Ella, Lucy and Baby Ben in Ella's arms entered the room only to stop dead in the tracks.

" Mum?...What the **Hell** is Dr Facilier doing here?!"

* * *

Disclaimer all characters belong to ABC once upon a time and don"t forget to Comment X


	10. Second chance don't come free

Silence filled the room as Henry waited for his mother to answer him but Regina could only stare in complete shock. Her son was standing right in front of her and her beloved boyfriend but all she could do was stare in disbelief. Their secret was out and there was no going back. It was now or never. Knowing it wasn't going to be easy Raphael took Regina's hand into his to reassure her. He was by her side no matter the outcome of this and Regina knew that.

Taking a deep breath Regina looked at all the confused faces in the room and gave a small smile. " Henry, Ella we can explain." Henry quickly interrupted Regina as he was taken back by the word "WE".

"What do you mean We!" Both Henry and Ella said in confusion.

Looking at Raphael, he gave her courage to continue. " Henry I know this is awkward for everyone but Facilier and me are in a relationship, we have been for quite awhile. I knew keeping this as a secret was wrong but at the time we started our relationship Drizella and Gothel was still a problem. I didn't want to add more stress to the situation."

Henry was beginning to feel mixed emotions. He just couldn't believe it. How could his mother hide such a thing from him especially for so long. He had suspicion that his mother was dating again as he had been many years since Robin's tragic death. He also knew their was some history between them as he sensed it when he first encountered Dr Facilier at Tiana's coronation but not this, Regina wasn't just dating a normal guy she was dating a Villain who had hurt and tricked his friends. He always thought his mother would be honest with him but he thought wrong. She was back to hiding things from him which brought back emotions he once felt during the first curse as a boy. " Ten years, mum that a long time was you ever going to me? What about that man you was with at party or was that just a disguise another on of his tricks to hide the truth."

" Henry Yes of course I was going to tell you. tried to at breakfast but things took a turn for the worst. I was waiting for the right moment. As for the man at party yes. It was Facilier in disguise." Regina explained. " Henry I'm Sorry."

Henry felt betrayed. Henry eyes was now on the man his mother's new love interest. " Do you love my mother or this just another one of your tricks." Looking into Henry's eyes he answered his question. " It's no trick Henry I love your mother. I have for a very long time." Facilier was truthful with Henry but Henry wasn't buying it. not yet. " Then why have you caused so much trouble for my friends and family. I believe it was you took Naveen and locked him up for own personal gain." Henry said with a hostile tone. " HENRY?!" Regina didn't like were this was going but Henry only continued with more angry in his voice. " If you really loved my mother you wouldn't of made so much chaos among the kingdom with your fortune telling tricks, you could of help us fight Gothel."

" Tiana said you were never to trusted. She told me you have been nothing but threat to this kingdom with your dark magic. You have torn so many families apart, why should we believe anything you say?" Ella Said as she too wasn't buying Facilier's niceness. Raphael looked between his Henry and Ella. They were right not to trust him, they had no reason too after everything he had done in the past but he hoped that out of all people Henry would give him a chance. " Because I have changed. Being with Regina has given me the strength to move away from the darkness. The only thing I want is to be happy and Regina showed me the way to that dream. I don't expected you both to trust me just yet but please give me a chance to prove to you I have changed for the better."

Regina decided to continue as Ella and Henry had become quite " Henry there is one more thing we have to tell you and it do with my sudden sickness over the couple of weeks...Henry I'm pregnant...with twins." Henry and Ella were gobsmacked. Looking at the couple Henry could only shake his head. His emotions were all over the place and it left him confused, angry and happy all at once. Yes he was glad his mother had found happiness again but the fact she had kept it to herself for so long and was with the untrustworthy Shadow man hurt him deeply. Needing some space Henry left with out a word.

Ella on the other hand was still taking everything in. How could Regina be in a relationship with such a cruel man and be carrying his children. She didn't know Facilier well but Tiana had told her some nasty stories about him. He couldn't be trusted and Ella didn't want her children be around such a man. Holding her son closer to her chest and pulling Lucy to her side. Ella looked to her mother-in-law in disappointment and disgust.

Regina could see the horror in Ella's face but before Regina could say anything more Ella left with her children.

Regina knew this was going to happen, she had prepared herself for it but being pregnant made her hormones unpredictable. Regina felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness and within seconds she had busted into tears. By to tomorrow everyone in castle would know about her relationship with the Shadow-man.

Pulling Regina into a warm consoling hug Raphael let Regina cry into his shoulder. Kissing her forehead and stroking her back for comfort Raphael whispered only loving words, hoping to bring down her melancholy state. " Regina we did all we could, we really did." Raphael whispered. Regina hated crying. It made her feel weak but right now all she wanted to do was stay in his arm as they made her feel safe and she needed that comfort. That was all she needed.

"Please stay with me tonight." Regina said through her sobs. Holding her closer Raphael replied "Of course Regina what ever you need."

It wasn't long before both of them had fallen asleep together. Regina was completely exhausted physically and mentally but Raphael had enjoyed the warmth Regina's body was giving off. Pulling him into a comfortable slumber. However their well deserved rest was cut short when their loud rumbling stomachs revealed how hungry they were. Wiping the sleep from their eyes Raphael helped Regina up and out of the bed. checking if she was feeling okay standing up by herself, Raphael went to window to check how long they had slept. It was now late evening and they both need some food before one of them past out. Going down to the dining room now would be awkward and they both knew everyone still need time. " We could visit my grandmother's house for dinner if you want. She always has her delicious Gumbo ready to go." Raphael chortled.

" We can't just pop out of nowhere demanding food from your Grandmother Raphael."

" Don't worry Regina my Grandmother loves unexpected guests especially if they are family." Smiling at his Queen he could tell she wasn't sure however when a sudden loud grumble erupted from her stomach Regina changed her mind. " Okay fine." Taking both her hands into his Raphael prepared to teleport them both to Mama Odie. " Lets feed these hungry babies." Letting the Red magic engulf them they were transported outside a huge tall tree. The tree looked like it had been around for many years and seemed to be holding up a little house within it's branches. The tree house was located in middle of the bayou and was surrounded by Spanish moss which grew down the branches making the tree resemble a massive willow tree. Looking around Regina was surprised. " I thought Mama Odie lived with your mother in the family mansion?"

Sometimes, but most of her time she hangs out here. She likes her own space." Raphael said as he lead Regina up a hidden stairway. Reaching the front door of the tree house Raphael didn't need to knock as Mama Odie had already beaten him to it. The door swiftly open revealing a excited old lady that wasted no time in hugging them both. " Raphael, Regina what a pleasant surprise. Come in you must be hungry, I have a gumbo cooking." Mama Odie said as she pulled them into her tree house. Taking a seat in her small living room Regina and Raphael made themselves comfortable.

Regina began to take in her surrounding and noticed the amount of stuff Mama Odie was hoarding. From jars containing odd items to hanging masks of arts around the walls Regina was really getting a sense of what Mama Odie was into. She truly was a collector of magic. It wasn't long before Mama Odie returned with two bowls of hot gumbo. " Here you are two hot bowls of gumbo." Regina took a bowl and was hit with a delicious smell of the gumbo. " Mmmmm It smell delicious Mama Odie." Regina said wasting no time in tucking into. " Yes I would have to agree with Regina I looks to delightful."

" Thank you, I'm glad you like it." As they tucked into their food Mama Odie began to start a conversion. " So how are feeling today my child. Are the twins causing you problems?" Regina froze. How on Earth could Mama Odie know about the twins. She hadn't even told her yet. Looking at Raphael who too was in shock at what Mama Odie had said. " Grandma How did you know about the twins?" Mama Odie only laughed as took in the confused faces. " Raphael Of course I know about the twins. From the moment you Regina walked in I could feel the strong magic radiating off you and the magic within you is much too strong just for one baby."

" They have magic already? I'm not even four months Pregnant yet and our babies have magical abilities." Stroking her bump Regina couldn't believe her babies already had powerful magic. " You have to take it easy, Having magical babies can wear you down and you might find yourself fatigue more often." Mama Odie said as she collected the empty bowls. " If you want I could tell you the sex of babies if you want?" Raphael looked to his Grandmother and quick said no the question. Raphael didn't want to know now that they were expecting twins. Of course he still thought they were having a boy but now he was thinking what if they had two boys? Regina on the other hand really wanted to know. She was carrying twins and she wanted to prepared for their arrival. " To be honest Raphael I really want to know the genders. If we know then we could well prepare for when they come. We can even pick the names for the babies without any difficulties if we know the genders." Raphael only nodded his head, He was sticking to his word he didn't want to know. Mama Odie smiled as the both of them disagreed. If Mama Odie was honest with them she would of told them that once she found out that Regina was carrying twins she already knew what they were having. One of the joys of having strong magical knowledge. All she knew was that both of them where going to have their hands full.


	11. Welcome to the family drama

Regina couldn't believe how loving and caring Mama Odie was to her. They had only meet once but she felt like she had known her for years. It was nice. Regina wasn't used to people fussing over her all time but being pregnant she knew she had to relax especially knowing she was carrying two babies who both had magic. Sitting on balcony bench Regina watched the beautiful starry night sky. The bayou truly was beautiful at this time and Regina didn't want to miss a single thing. Rubbing her stomach Regina began thinking about her future. She going to have two children who processed the power of great magic and having such power would be risky. Regina knew that raising these babies was going be different if not more difficult compared to Henry's upbringing. Children with magical abilities can cause some so what of a challenge and Regina wasn't sure she could do it. She knew that Raphael would always be by her side but she just felt she was leaping into the unknown. As a child Regina never display any magical abilities, she had to be taught. However these babies were going to have magic as soon as they're born. Although it wasn't just magic that worried her it was also her relationship. She loved Raphael with all her heart but never had he asked or talked about marriage. Yes before their relationship in beginning wasn't so serious but as time went by she realised how much she just wanted to be him. He was the reason she wasn't so depressed all time. He allowed her to be open with her thoughts and talk about her grief about Robin. He even comforted her when she began to cry about him.

As midnight was just around the corner Regina was becoming extremely tried. Feeling her eyelids becoming heavy she slowly drifted of to sleep on the bench with her hands still protectively on her bump. Regina hadn't noticed that she was no longer alone on the balcony. Raphael had watched his lovely Queen drift off to sleep once again. He was going to wake her and take her home but she looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept. Taking off his coat he gently placed it over Regina to keep her warm and softly kissed her cheek as she snuggled up with his coat. Returning back to the living room he noticed a cheeky smile that was planted on his Grandmother's face. " What's so funny Grandma?" Mama Odie's cheeky smile only widen. "My child when are you going to ask that woman to be your wife?" Raphael was taken back by Mama Odie's question. "Wife?"

" Yes Child! You have been with this woman for many years now, your even starting a family together but never once have you talked about marriage. Call me old fashion but back in my day a Man married you first before starting a family." Mama Odie chortled. " Is it because Regina's family doesn't agree of your Relationship? Or is because of your Mother?" Raphael didn't really have answer. Marriage never really crossed his mind. He loved Regina there was no doubt about that, it was just getting married would be extreme difficult especially now. " No, getting married isn't the right moment right now. I love Regina and I do want her to be my wife but I think we need to focus on the babies first." Mama Odie frown at Raphael. " Nonsense! there is no such thing as a perfect moment trust me child. You don't have to get married straight away but at least be engaged." Mama Odie moved over to a rusted shelf and picked a small dusty brown wooden box. She smiled fondly at the box as it brought back some sweet memories of her youth. " Here, take this and give it to her." Without a word Raphael took the box and opened it. Inside the small box was beautiful amethyst diamond ring. " It was my engagement, a family heirloom from your Grandfather and now yours' to give to Regina. The amethyst ring symbolise magic, Royalty and good judgement and is known for bringing back balance to ones' life, removing any obstacle that happens to be in the way." Raphael was touched by his Grandma's thoughtful words as she explained the ring. The ring was perfect and it felt right for Regina. "Thank you Grandma the ring is truly beautiful." Raphael closed the box and carefully placed the ring into his trouser pocket. " Your welcome my child and of course the ring is perfect for Regina after all it's the birthstone of an Aquarius and being an Aquarius myself I knew it was perfect for her. Now...where in the world is Juju?!"

Watching his Grandma search for her pet snake once again for the twelfth time it only just hit him that his Grandma had just shared a personal information about herself. From as long as he could remember Mama Odie never celebrated her birthday so he never knew when it was, so it was a shock to him find out she was Aquarius. " Wait your Aquarius too?" Raphael said looking shocked and slightly curious. He should of known, she always had a unique sense of humour.

* * *

Henry was still quite rattled after the events of last night. It was a new day and Henry hadn't seen his mother yet. He thought he would see her at breakfast but she was a no show. Henry to be honest wasn't ready to see Regina just yet as he still had no words to say on the situation. Everyone in the castle knew of Regina's new boyfriend and not many people where happy about including Queen Tiana. Walking down the corridor Henry was on his way to another council meeting until he stop in his tracks. Sitting by the window was Lucy who looked miserable as she quietly played with her dolls. Henry hated it when he saw his little girl so downhearted, taking a seat next her he wanted know what had upset her. "Lucy are you okay? I thought you where going horse riding today?" Lucy continued to look at her doll in her hands, she looked so glum and it was making Henry heart break. " I was going to stables... but I wanted to ride with Abuela but Mummy said I can't see her." Lucy said in whisper. Henry Heart was truly broken now. He and Ella had spoken last night about not keeping Lucy away from Regina for mean while as everyone need time to come down. The only problem was Lucy wasn't happy with it. Regina and Lucy where extremely close and they pretty much did everything together. It was Regina who encouraged Lucy to do horseback Riding and it was something they love to do together. However now Ella was no longer sure with leaving Lucy alone with Regina just in case Facilier turned up unannounced and Henry was kind of agreed with it too. " Lucy sweet heart you can still ride your horse, no need be so sad." Henry trying to cheer her up however it only made thing worst. " NO! It's not the same when Abuela isn't there, I like it when she comes with me. Why doesn't Mummy want me to be with her! Is it because of the Shadow-man?!" Lucy was now looking at Henry and her mood had shift to anger. Henry couldn't blame her for the out burst but as he tried to explain it seem to only push Lucy further away.

" YOU CAN'T KEEP ABUELA AWAY FROM ME! You just can't." Lucy was now in tears. Swiftly picking up her dolls Lucy stormed off down corridor away from her father. To Lucy Henry looked like the bad Guy but in reality Henry was trying to protect her from the bad Guy who had wormed his way into his mother's heart.


	12. Love is the strongest bond

Lucy ran to the stables with her toys in tears. She didn't understand what was happening. Everything was so perfect at the party and now her family was acting funny. Lucy wanted to see her Abuela, she hadn't seen her at breakfast but hoped that she would see her walking down the corridors as she wasn't in her bed chamber. Sitting down on a stack of hay in the stables she looked down at her dolls. Out of the three she had only one of them was her favourite, Isabella or Bella as she liked to call her, was very precious to her as she once belong to Regina when she was little. Regina had given her Isabella on her fifth birthday and from that day Bella has been with her everywhere. Looking down at her doll only seem to make Lucy cry even harder. She was afraid her mother would pull her apart from Regina. She knew if her mother did that she would feel lonely in the castle. Lucy didn't have much friends outside the castle and found it hard to make friends her own age. The only friends she had where at her riding lessons but she never got see them much as they lived outside the kingdom. Regina was always there for her and now she couldn't even be with her.

Zelena and Robin had been called by the council for an important reason and where on their way to Tiana's castle and happen to past the stables until Robin stopped. " What is it now Robin? You better not of left anything back at home, we are not travelling all way back." Zelena said rolling her eyes at her daughter. " No Mum do you hear that...it sounds like someones crying?" Robin said as she looked towards the stables. " Robin we don't have time for this we are already late for this stupid meeting." Zelena said with frustration. " No seriously Mum I think someone hurt." Robin wasted no time and ran to the stables. Following the sound of the sobs she open the door to one of the stables only to see her little cousin sitting on a stack of hay, crying her eyes out. "Oh my gosh Lucy are you okay." Robin said with concern. Running to Lucy side it wasn't long before Zelena too enter the stable. Lucy looked up to Robin and Zelena with her eyes full of tears and tear stain cheeks. " They won't let me see Regina. They said I can't be around her anymore." Lucy said through her sobs. " Lucy who's 'They'?" Zelena said as she knelt down in from of Lucy. " Mum and Dad, they said they don't want me to be around the Shadow man." Zelena and Robin looked at each other with same anger in their eyes. It seem Regina had finally told Henry and Ella about Facilier but they never expected Henry to go this far as to rip Regina from her granddaughter. How could they. Zelena wasn't going to let this stand now why in Hell. " Lucy stay here, Auntie Zelena needs to give your parents a good talking to. Robin stay here with her." Robin nodded as she cuddle Lucy as she was still crying. Zelena was furious, how could Henry and Ella do this to poor little Lucy. Storming out of the stable Zelena made her way to council meeting with her blood boiling.

Regina was finally back home from her lovely night with Facilier and for the first time in ever she felt like an outcast. Walking through the Royal gardens she noticed how the guards and servants looked at her with judging eyes. Personally she didn't care about what they thought of her as the only people she care about was her family. She arrived back at the castle after breakfast as she still wanted to give Henry some space However as she entered the corridors she was met with a very pissed off red head who looked like she was ready to curse someone to oblivion. "Zelena what the matter with you?" Zelena had to clam herself down, she was glad she had found her sister just in time. " Regina I'm glad I bumped into you. Have you hear of what your son has said to your granddaughter now you have told him about your secret lover?" Looking at her sister curiously Regina had no idea. " What did Henry say? I haven't spoken to him since last night"

" Your son has band you from Lucy. Apparently you can't be trusted with her now your dating Facilier. Me and Robin found Lucy in the stables crying her eyes out over the news." Zelena watched her little sister crumble in front of her. Regina truly had no idea. Regina froze, her nightmare was coming true. Henry was already pushing her away without giving a chance to get to know Facilier, to understand him. Regina understood they didn't trust him but this wasn't necessary, keeping Lucy away from her wasn't necessary. " Where is Lucy?" Zelena could see how broken Regina was however Zelena could tell the drama was only going to get worst within the family. " She in the Stables with Robin. Regina come with me to the council we can talk some sense into Henry." Going to the council wasn't a good idea and the only person she wanted to see was her Granddaughter. " No, I need to see Lucy. I'll talk to Henry and Ella after the meeting and as for you don't say a word." Looking at her sister Regina could see how riled up Zelena was and arguing in the meeting room wouldn't help the situation. However Zelena didn't agree she wanted to pull Henry out of the meeting and shake some sense into him. " Zelena Please...for me." Regina Plead with her sister, the last thing she need was push Henry even further. As the Zelena agreed with Regina not to stir up more trouble, Regina made her way to stables she had to talk to her granddaughter.

* * *

Wiping away the last of her tears Lucy had finally calmed herself down. Petting her horse from the stables Lucy was still deciding if she would ride. Robin had offered to come with her but Lucy was beginning to lose interest. Only thing she wanted to do was return to the castle but she didn't want to bump into parents. She didn't want to talk to them just yet. Brushing her horse's hair Lucy wondered where Regina was. Maybe she could find away to see her with getting in trouble. " Lucy are you sure you don't want to ride today, I mean we could go for a short stroll around the field. It will make you feel better." Robin said as she came stand next to Lucy. " I guess a little stroll won't hurt. I'll get Nailah ready." Lucy said as she Prepared her horse.

Robin hoped that taking Lucy out for a stroll around fields would help clear her mind however Lucy had remind quite throughout the ride. She could tell Lucy was lost in her thoughts and she knew that wasn't a good thing. " Lucy what are you thinking? You can tell me." Robin said in a calm tone. Lucy looked at Robin worry in her eyes. " Is our family falling apart?"

" Lucy everything is going be fine. Family's always fight but in the end we figure things out. It just takes time." Robin said reassuring Lucy. " But how much time Robin? I hate seeing our family fight." Lucy whined she wanted her family to get along and not argue. " We just have to be patient Lucy." Heading back to the stable Robin and Lucy continued to talk until they saw Regina waiting at the stable door.

" Abuela!" Lucy quickly got off her horse and ran to Regina. Opening her arms Regina hugged Lucy tightly. She loved Lucy with all her heart and hated to see her cry especially if she was the one to cause her sadness. " Abuela what is going on why are you with the Shadow-man?"

" Lucy sweet heart I know right now it's confusing but your parents just need time to think that's all. Me and Facilier are in love Lucy and your parents don't really trust him and don't want you around him but I can change their mind...Hopefully." Lucy was confused. Why was Regina in love with a villain. Lucy had heard her mother and aunt Tiana talk about him and it was never good but looking at her Abuela she knew something must be missing. He couldn't be that bad if Regina loved him so much. However Lucy also knew of her Regina's past as she had read Henry's storybook. Regina was once a villain too but changed for Henry. However Lucy worried if she was turning back to darkness. Was that reason her parents told her to say away? " Are you turning back to a villain to be with Dr Facilier? Worry took over Lucy's face as she began to fear the worst. Regina was shocked. How did Lucy know she was a villain. Did Henry tell her? Pushing that thought to the side Regina reassured Lucy that wasn't the case. " Lucy Facilier has changed. He wants to do better and the last thing he wants to do is hurt our family." Lucy smiled at Regina. She didn't know Facilier but she trusted Regina and if she said he was good then Lucy believed her.

Robin watched the sweet moment between Regina and Lucy however it wasn't long before she noticed Henry and Ella rushed into stable, searching for their daughter. " Lucy there you are, I was worried sick. You've been gone all day." Ella said with worry " went for a evening ride with Robin in the fields" Lucy said to her parents. Ella and Henry looked at Regina but remained silent. It was awkward for Ella as she still had nothing say on the issue. Henry knew they had to talk but when he thought about it only him upset. Feeling the tension in the room Robin decided take Lucy back to castle for dinner. Giving them space to talk. " come Lucy lets head back to the castle for some dinner and give the adults some space to talk." Lucy didn't really want to go but knew it was for the best and went with Robin.

Henry, Ella and Regina were alone but the discussion they were going to have could start a family war and last thing Regina wanted to do was argue with her son.

" Mum we need to talk."


	13. Evil isn't bornit's made

" Mum we need to talk." Henry said in a serious tone. " Me and Ella don't trust Facilier and we don't trust him around Lucy or Ben if they are with you." Ella nodded as she didn't trust Regina with her children as she was afraid of the chances of them bumping into Facilier. However Regina was trying to hold down her anger. She was hurt by Henry and Ella words, they really thing Facilier would hurt innocent children for no reason. He wasn't a heartless monster. " I know Lucy and you are close so we thought maybe you could supervised when with her...just in chance. I know this might sound ridiculous but-" Before Henry could finish his sentence Regina interrupted him. " Yes of course it sounds ridiculous that you don't trust your me with my Grandchildren. Facilier isn't going to hurt your children, he wouldn't do such a thing." Regina saw how shocked both Ella and Henry were at her outburst. " All I ask is for both of you get to know Facilier, yes I know he has a dark past but so do I but I have changed and so has he." Regina said on her boyfriend's defence.

Ella however didn't believe Facilier had changed that much. " Regina the shadow-man is known for making deals with dark spirits and trapping souls. He has too many enemies in this land and I don't want Lucy around that." Ella said trying to get Regina to see her side of her worry. " Facilier doesn't practice that magic anymore Ella, He stop doing that years ago...for me."

" Mum we just want to keep our family safe, please just try and understand." All Regina wanted was her family...her son to give Facilier a chance just like they gave Hook a chance. If Hook could join the family why can't Facilier. After all evil isn't born...it's made and Henry knew that. " Are you that afraid of him? Are you afraid he'll change me back to the Evil Queen? We let Hook into our family and we were well aware of his dark past but still he married Emma. Explain to me why this is different." Regina couldn't take anymore and she was feeling like she was hitting a brick wall every time she tried to talk to them. Staying in the castle was no longer an option for her now, she no longer felt comfortable or happy. Maybe it was time for her to say with her love instead for a few weeks. " You know what, I think it would be best for me to leave, as I'm no longer welcomed. Me and Facilier are together and you just have to get used to it." Regina said as she walked out of the stables. She knew it was for the best. Staying here would only make things worst for the family. However walking away was breaking her heart with every step. " Mum come on we don't want you to leave-" Before Henry could finish Regina stopped him. " No, Henry I think it would be better if I leave for now, I'll be with Facilier for the time being." Henry watched his mother leave the stables in shock. He loved his mother with all his heart but seeing her leave broke his heart into little pieces, he had driven her so far away that he made her feel like an outcast. Feeling a hand touch his back Henry looked towards his wife, she to looked shocked however he could see the sadness in her eyes. " Henry I'm so sorry, the thing I wanted to happen was to push your mother away." Henry had no words. Deep down he knew his mother was right but he let his fear get in the way but what hurt even more was telling his little girl that Regina wouldn't be around anymore. Nothing was going to be the same.

Two months had past and Lucy was feeling miserable. She hardly saw her Abuela now that she was no longer living at castle. Without her the castle felt different and Lucy hated it. Regina had promised everything was going to be okay but Lucy was beginning to lose faith. Henry and Ella hardly spoke to Regina when she visited the castle and when they did speak it normally lead to an argument that never ended well. During her Horseback lessons Lucy no longer felt the enjoyment of it anymore, she often kept to herself and spent less time with her class friends. Her emotions where all over place and Lucy didn't know what to do.

finishing her afternoon Horseback riding lesson Lucy headed back to the stables with her horse Nailah. Getting off her horse Lucy was tried of her family arguing all the time. She hated feeling down all the time and she wasn't going to put up with it anymore. Lucy could feel her anger building up inside her and she was feeling the urge the throw things. Putting away her horse's equipment Lucy throw the equipment into the box. However to Lucy surprise she was knock back from a force and landed on her floor. Slowly sitting up from the floor Lucy noticed the a huge whole in the wall and the equipment she had throw into the box had smashed into the through it. In shock Lucy looked at her hands and saw yellow sparks flying around her hands. " What just happen?!" Lucy whispered to herself. Looking towards the wall again Lucy threw her hands in front of her towards the wall and just like before the yellow sparks smashed into the wall creating another whole but this time noise was louder and startled her horse. Lucy watched with amazement as she realise what she just had done. " I have MAGIC!" Lucy couldn't believe this she had magic. Standing up from the floor Lucy watched her magic vanish as her emotions changed form anger to excitement. Lucy knew her family had history with magic but she never thought she processed such power herself. Lucy wanted to scream with excitement but her excitement quickly disappeared. She was afraid her parents would find away take away her magic. From as long as she could remember her parents had told her all magic comes with a price and it was dangerous. What if they thought she was dangerous, would they push her away just like they did to Abuela? Lucy thought to herself. However what also upset her was that she couldn't tell her Abuela about her new founded magic. All Lucy knew was that she was going to hide her magic as long as she could. until she was ready however Lucy just hope she could control magic long enough for that time.


	14. Magical Outburst

Regina was truly worried. Her family life was distant and Regina wished it would end. Speaking to Henry was becoming more and more difficult especially when she couldn't always visit. Regina was now five months pregnant and as much as she loved going out for walks she was now restricted. Facilier and Mama Odie made sure she rested as she was much bigger and simple things like walking was extremely hard but Regina was always determined get on with life especially when a great day planned. She missed her family but what worried her the most was her granddaughter. Regina could see that Lucy wasn't herself as she was more quiet around her. Regina told Lucy that the family would be okay but as the months past everything was far from okay. However today Regina was hoping she could change Lucy's mood by taking her mind of the family stress. She had planned a stroll through the forest with the horses and visit their favourite place by the lake. She hoped maybe Lucy would open up to her about the things she was feeling and apologise for what she put Lucy through mentally. She loved Lucy to the moon and back, hurting Lucy wasn't on her list but she knew she had and she just had to fix it. She needed to find away make it up to her. After along discussion, Henry and Ella had allowed Regina to take Lucy for the little trip but wished for her to be back just before dinner.

" Regina are you sure you want to go horseback riding? You do realise your five months pregnant right, you can't be over working yourself." Raphael said as he watched Regina get ready. Rolling her eyes Regina wasn't in the mood to her boyfriend's 'are you sure' speech. Now that she was further along in her pregnancy Raphael became more and more protective of her, Regina loved it in the beginning but now she was starting to feel a little smothered. Regina knew he meant well but sometimes she wished he could just lay back just a bit. " Raphael I will be fine I promise you. If I feel uneasy or tired I will stop." Pulling Raphael closer so that he was standing in front of her Regina kissed him on lips lovingly. " Raphael I know your worried about me and the babies but I promise you I will be fine. I will be back around dinner time and I will take a long well deserved nap, okay." Regina said as she placed another kiss on his soft lips. Slightly pulling away form the warm embrace they were in, Raphael placed a hand on Regina's growing belly. Rubbing her stomach Raphael felt a small flutter of a kick on his palm which made him smile. He knew the babies were strong just their mother but he could help anxious. In a couple of months he was going to be a father and they only thing on his mind was to keep Regina and the twins safe no matter what. However horseback riding was sending alert signs in his mind. He knew Regina well enough that her stubbornest wouldn't change and Raphael could only pray nothing serious would happen. " Fine... but please take the journey slow."

Lucy couldn't help but feel excited about her day. Her Abuela was coming to the castle so they both could go on their day trip. Lucy couldn't believe it as her parents hadn't let Regina be with her alone for anything but today it was going to be just them. Together. Quickly getting ready Lucy dashed to put on her favourite riding coat as she was slightly late for meeting Regina in the Castle's main foyer. Checking her single plait in the mirror for any imperfect, once fixed Lucy was ready for her trip. Before Lucy left her bedroom she began to notice her hands were shaking uncontrollably. " Oh...Not again...No not now." Lucy said to herself with frustration. Ever since her magical outburst Lucy couldn't control it and as the weeks went by it was getting harder to hide it. Even people within the castle was beginning to notice that odd things were happening around the castle halls and rooms. Just yesterday Lucy had manged to set fire to the hall curtains by accident due to losing one of her stuff animals. However nobody notice it was her who set the ablaze as they blamed the intensity of the sun. Lucky enough the shaking came to a stop and Lucy began to relax. Lucy knew this had to stop before something serious happen. Not wanting to worry about it right now Lucy put that thought to the back of her mind and left her bedroom.

Entering the castle Regina waited in the foyer for Lucy. They had planned to meet up around ten in the morning to start their little day trip. It wasn't long before Lucy came running out of the corridor and into the foyer. " Good morning Abuela!" Lucy with a wide smile on her face. " Good morning Lucy. How have you been?" Regina said as she carefully hugged her granddaughter. Lucy's Smile quickly vanished. " Kind of Lonely." Lucy whispered to herself. " What was that Lucy?" Regina said as she just about heard her. Quickly pulling a fake smile Lucy looked back at her Abuela. " I said I've be good...I'm just so happy your finally here. How are you and the babies?" Lucy said as she glanced her Abuela's large stomach. Lucy could tell it wouldn't be long before she would get to meet her new aunties or uncles who would be strangely enough younger then her but nothing ever was normal in her family. " We are fine, apart from restless nights as they like to do cartwheels and kicks." Regina smiled as her Granddaughter who looked a bit more happier today. She hated seeing Lucy down so hearing her laugh and smile really lifted Regina spirits. Reaching the stables Lucy and Regina got their horses ready and once prepared they headed of to the forest for beautiful stroll.

" You handle Nailah very well Lucy, your lessons are really paying off." Regina said with proud smile. Lucy smiled at Regina comment. " Thank Abuela, I inspire to be the best just like you." Ever since she could remember Lucy had watched Regina ride with skill and talent. She loved how connected Regina was with the horses almost like she could fully understood them. Regina was glad Lucy loved horses just as much she did herself but she was shocked that she wanted to be like her. Regina never thought any one would want to be like her in any kind of way and this made Regina emotional. Through their stroll they spoke and laughed together and enjoyed each other company. Lucy had told Regina about little Ben's first crawling moment which made Regina feel down as she missed her grandson new milestone. She was missing her family moments and Regina wasn't sure she could handle it much longer. As they made it through the forest they came across their favourite stop by the lake. " We finally made it. I love visiting Loreto Lake, it so beautiful." Lucy said as came down from her horse. Walking by the lake Regina and Lucy enjoyed the wonderful weather and just relaxed away from the drama brewing back the castle. Skipping rocks Lucy laughed as Regina had failed skip on rock across the water. Giving up Regina decide rest on the medium sized boulder by the lake as she watched Lucy continued. Today had gone well and Both Regina and Lucy were glad they went on the trip together.

However as Lucy continued to skip the rocks across the water her hands began to shake again. Yellow sparks began surround the rocks in her hands and before Lucy could do anything Her magic burst from her hands, sending the rocks she was holding flying into water with such strong force. Lucy's heart stopped. She didn't know what to do as her magic became out of control. The yellow sparks of magic where now bigger and Lucy was terrified what her powers would do next. Although Regina was quickly by Lucy side and took Lucy's hands into hers. " Lucy clam down. If you panic the more out of control you will become. Just breathe and look at me." Regina said trying to calm Lucy down. Taking her advice Lucy took a deep breathe and focused on Regina. After a couple of moments Lucy's magic vanished and Lucy was relieved.

* * *

"Lucy you have...Magic!" Regina looked at Lucy with shock. She had seen the power Lucy had just created and Regina couldn't help but feel dumbfound. However seeing the distress Lucy was in Regina knew she had to calm Lucy as soon as possible before things got out of control. " Please don't tell Mum or dad I have powers! I don't want anyone to know." Lucy with fear in her eyes. Regina was surprised Lucy wanted to hide her magic from everyone she knew. She could see the fear in her granddaughter and this only worried Regina. " Lucy there is now reason to be scared of your powers or what people think of them. Your mother and Father would be so proud of you, just as I am." Regina said reassuring Lucy but Lucy only shuck her head as tears began to run down her cheeks. Carefully bringing Lucy into hug Regina let Lucy cry. " But what if they make me get rid of my magic...I..I don't want that to happen." Lucy said through her sobs. " Oh Lucy yours parents wouldn't do such a thing, they would understand especially your father." Looking up to Regina Lucy still wasn't sure. " Are you sure Abuela...What if-" Before Lucy could finish her sentence Regina interrupted her. " Lucy listen to me If your Mother or your father have a problem with your magic then I will give them a good talking to." Regina said which made Lucy smile through her tears. " Now it's getting late we better start making our way to home."

Regina was feeling so proud of her granddaughter. She was a witch and Regina could teach her so much, however her lessons with Lucy had to wait after she had the twins. " Abuela...does this means I have to tell mum and dad at dinner?" Lucy said in a whiny voice. " How about we both tell them together, that way it wouldn't be so scary." Regina knew Lucy was dreading the moment once they got back but it just had to be done. Lucy needed not to be scared of her Magical abilities especially when she already processed such powerful magic.

" Lucy you magic!"Both Henry and Ella where in shock, their little girl had magical abilities. " Lucy when did you get your magic?" Henry said looking at his daughter still in disbelief. " A couple of weeks ago...I'm sorry I didn't tell you dad." Lucy said feeling guilty. " Oh Lucy why did you hide this for so long honey." Ella said giving her daughter a hug. " I was scared mum...I didn't want you to be made and make me get rid of my magic." Regina and Lucy Had arrived at the castle just in time for dinner but as soon as they got back Lucy gathered her courage and told Henry and Ella about her magic. However their reaction wasn't what Lucy was expecting.

Henry was beginning to fell like a failure. His own daughter was sacred of telling them about her magic, normally Lucy would come to them for anything but now she was hiding things from them. " Lucy we would never do such a thing." Ella said reassuring Lucy. Regina watched the moment with loving eyes as the family celebrated Lucy's magic with love and hugs. Regina knew they would be proud of her for becoming a witch. However Regina was aware Lucy would need a teacher straight away as her magic was uncontrollable. The only problem was who would be good enough to teacher Lucy until she was ready to teach Lucy herself. Lost in her thoughts Regina was quickly pulled back into reality by Lucy's voice. " So...Who will teach me how to control my Magic?" Lucy said as she looked towards the adults in the room.

" Regina of course." Ella said however Regina quickly turned her down. " I can't teach Lucy magic, not right now It's dangerous for me to use powerful magic while pregnant." Ella and Henry were both confused as Lucy need a teacher as soon as possible. Zelena didn't have magic anymore and Ella wasn't going to let Lady Tremaine anywhere near Lucy let alone teach her magic. " Then who can teach Lucy?" As silence filled the room nobody knew anyone from this land with magic they could trust. Regina however finally realised the only person who could help Lucy was Facilier. It made perfect sense, he could teach her how to use her magic correctly without fear but telling Henry or Ella wasn't going to be easy. Maybe just maybe they could realise this was the only choice.

" I have an idea but your not going to like it." Regina said as she looked at her son and Ella.


	15. Apologies and Tears

Ella wasn't ready to hear it. No way on earth she would let her daughter be taught by the Shadow-man. " Regina you can't be serious." The last thing Ella wanted was Lucy learning dark magic at such a young age. It was clear they had no option but Ella just couldn't approve. " I'm sorry I can't do this. I don't trust him and Regina you know this."

Henry however was done with arguing. He hadn't seen his mum in months and when they did talk they would fight. He was missing her so much but Henry knew if he wanted his mum back he had to think about her feels as well as his wife. Regina was right before and Henry understood he had to give Facilier the time and day to get to know him. He could tell how much his mum loved him, he could see it in her eyes. Henry wanted his family to be together again without fighting now two members were coming into the family. Within the months Regina had been gone Henry was now coming to the terms with his mum's boyfriend and her decision. If he could give killian a chance then he could give Facilier a chance too, right? However, if anything happen to his mum in the hands of Facilier Henry knew he would definitely make him pay. No matter what. " Ella please can you give me and mum some privacy. I need to talk to her alone." looking at his wife he could tell she wasn't happy with his decision but without another word she left with her daughter. Ella hoped Henry wouldn't buy into Regina's request for Facilier as Lucy's teacher. Anyone but him.

Silence filled the room as soon as Ella and Lucy left. Regina was surprised her son wanted to talk to her alone. They hadn't had a calm conversation in weeks and Regina was tried of fighting her son. " You really do love him don't you mum." Regina was shocked. Henry had never asked about her feelings towards Facilier. "He means everything to me. His the love of my life." Henry could hear the love in his mum's voice and it made him smile. He never thought his mother would be truly happy again after Robin's death but hearing her talk about how much she loved Facilier Henry couldn't help but feel happy. " mum I'm tried of fighting with you and I'm tried of causing you stress. It has to stop so I decided to get know Facilier. Ella isn't going to like it but I can't lose you... I Just can't." Henry said as he took Regina's hands into his. " I love you mum and I really do respect your decisions but I want to get to know Facilier before he teaches Lucy." Regina could feel her eyes tearing up. It was like a huge rock had lifted off her shoulders, Henry was finally giving her boyfriend a chance. Finally. Regina let the tears run down her cheeks. She was over joyed her son had changed his mind. " mum don't cry please you know I hate seeing you cry." Henry said as he pulled his mother into a warm hug. After a moment Henry Let his mum go and wiped her tears away.

"Henry I was scared I was losing you as the months went by but today you really have lifted my spirits. I know this isn't easy for you but I promise you Raphael is a wonderful man and would never hurt our family or me." Henry looked at Regina with confusion. "Raphael?"

" Oh, that's Facilier first name." Regina said with a smile as Henry understood. " What about Ella? What are you going tell her?"

Henry and Ella told each other everything but telling her about him meeting Raphael was going to terrified her to the core. However Henry was done pushing his mum away. " I will tell her after me and Facilier have met, maybe I could persuade her to come around eventually but Mum this is going to take some time." Regina agreed with Henry and just wished her family now could move forward together instead of a apart.

* * *

Looking through some important documents about her kingdom security in her new office Tiana was suddenly interrupted by Ella's dramatic entrance. Straight away she could feel the tension Radiating off Ella and this concern her. " What's the matter with you. You look pissed off." Tiana said as she moved her attention to her friend. " Lucy has magic." Tiana's eyes lit up. " She does that's great! Are you upset about it? Tiana said as she watched Ella pace her office. No, I annoyed because Lucy needs a teacher and the only person for the job is the Shadow man."

"What! No, Dr Facilier can't teach Lucy magic are you crazy. That man is nothing but trouble." Ella agreed but she had a weird feeling Henry was up to something. " I think Henry might go long with it." Tiana was in disbelief. " he can't. I know Regina is with that demon of a man but you can't let him in. He's nothing but a trickster and you know this." Tiana was still shocked Regina was with that man and having his kids. As much as she respected Regina for her role as a queen she just couldn't respect the fact she was dating the shadow man. If Tiana had her way she would make Dr Facilier pay for his crimes against her and her people. He would never see the night or day again. Especially for what he did to Naveen on her coronation day. " He should be arrested for his crimes." Tiana said as she shared the same hatred for the man. " Yes but Regina would never allow such things to happen." Ella said with frustration. Ella really wanted Dr Facilier out of the picture but as long as Regina loved him she knew this wouldn't happen. " maybe one day he will show his true colours and Regina will finally realise he isn't the one." Tiana and Ella spoke for another hour or so about the shadow man issue. Their desire to kick him out for good only grew more and lead to Tiana wanting to find out the shadow man's weakness. She knew the shadow man played with dark magic and was from the over side of the Kingdom but apart from that Tiana didn't know much about her enemy. Maybe there's a way to get back at him for what he did to Naveen. He shouldn't have magic in the first. Was it possible to strip people from their magical abilities? Tiana thought. Tiana wanted him to pay, as Queen she wanted him suffer the consequences of his actions. What Dr Facilier did to Naveen had changed him. Naveen was never the same as he was haunted by nightmares of the horrible event that almost got him killed. Being attacked by a huge alligator would change you even Tiana was scarred. However nobody double cross the Queen. Especially the shadow man.


	16. Winds from the North

Going to the Theatre had been wonderful with Raphael. Regina had spent her afternoon watching a play about a selfish king and two star-cross lovers who would fight to the death for their love. Regina loved a good romantic play but she also loved a bit of fighting action too which to Regina's luck the play didn't disappoint. Raphael had gotten them good seats with a perfect view of the stage and as the play ended with the death of the Horrible King, Regina applaud and whistled with the audience. It truly was a masterpiece. " This play is nothing like the ones back in my realm." Regina said as she and Raphael left the theatre. " Really? What are theatres like back in your land?" Raphael looking curiously at Regina as they slowly strolled down the streets arm in arm. " Well they normally left you wanting to throw pies at the actors." Regina said with a soft laugh. "Besides most the plays back in my realm were about me." Regina as she record the memory of a play she had seen when she was in disguise. She was trying to track down Snow White only to come across a play about the Evil Queen which didn't end nicely at all, only in Blood and cheers from the audience. " That must of been horrible to see, I hope they don't still do that now." " Oh of course not that was in the past when I was still in the Evil queen. A lot of things have change since then."

arriving home to their beautiful bungalow Regina once again thanked Raphael for the wonderful afternoon. It had been three days since she had told him about her son wanting to meet him and asking if he would teach Lucy magic. Raphael was surprised at first but he was happy things where finally moving forward for the better. " Your welcome my love, I'm just happy you had a great time." Looking at Regina with so much love in his eyes Regina couldn't help but blush. She was completely smitten with him and when he looked at her like that Regina wanted nothing more then to make love with him. Moving closer to him, closing the gap between them. Regina planted a soft kiss onto his lips, deepening the kiss without his permission she couldn't help being mischievous. Biting his bottom lip as she broke away from their deep kiss. Raphael almost moaned in disappointed as Regina broke the kiss. He loved it when she did things like that, she knew it drove him crazy. Knowing what Regina wanted for their next activity Raphael wanted nothing more then to give to her good. However before they could continue a Loud knock came from their front door.

"Who the hell is that?" Regina said looking at Raphael with confusion. The hour was late and they wasn't expecting any visitors at this hour. "I don't know my Queen but whoever it is is in for a nasty surprise." escaping his loves embrace Raphael swiftly opened the door. To his surprise the unexpected visitor was the one person he didn't want to see. Ever.

"Mother?" Looking at his mother with confusion. "What are you doing here!"

It had been months since he had seen his mother. Raphael had made it clear he didn't want to see her again since she put tradition first before his own happiness.

"Raphael we need to speak. Its important, you and Regina aren't save here." Celine quickly rushed past her son, entering the bungalow. Whispering ancient carnations Celine placed a powerful barrier around the house. Raphael watched his mother dash around the house with concern as she placed a barrier around the area. " What do you mean we aren't safe nobody can find this place but me or Regina?" Celine turned to the both of them with terror in eyes. " Not unless some follows you and trust someone has." cold blood began to run down Regina's spine. " someone been watching us! Who!"

" The king's guards!" Celine said as she closed the all curtains in the bungalow. " They have been demanding answers from the villagers of your where about. They even found Mama Odie's hide out but luckily enough she wasn't there." Regina looked towards Raphael with fear. " King Richard is searching for you he demands you come the castle for questioning he has sent guards to come to collect you." Celine said. " What!? Raphael what did you do to King Richard! Regina said with panic in her voice." Nothing, I've never met the king from the nearby kingdom." Regina began pacing the room as she thought. " you must do something Raphael why would he be after you!"

I don't know Regina I'm just as lost as you I've never seen the King from the northern kingdom! ." stress and panic was taking over him. He couldn't remember ever dealing with King of the northern Kingdom or anyone related to him. He had nothing. Regina had no idea what to do but she did know that they had to leave right now before they got here." we need to leave now Raphael, your mother's right we can't stay-." however Raphael interrupted her. " No I'll stay you and my mother will go back to mansion, they can't reach that place with out magic or our invitation. You should be save there." Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing." you are not staying here alone Raphael are you mad! We don't know why he really wants you. What if he wants you dead... I can't lose you, we can't lose" Regina panicked. "Regina I need to find out why he wants me for questioning and the only why to do that is go there."

Cupping Regina's soft cheeks with his hands Raphael looked deep into her dark chocolate eyes. " Regina I have magic, I will be fine but right now I need you and my mother to go. I need to know your safe." Not able hold back anymore Regina let her tears run down her face. Nodding she quickly placed a kiss on his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck Regina poured all her love into him. Whispering I love you into his ear Regina felt him tighten his grip around her. " I love you too." Letting go of her Raphael saw his mother getting ready to use her magic teleport them to away. "keep her safe." Raphael said as Regina went to stand by Celine. " I will." Raphael watched the red cloud of magic engulf them and within seconds they was gone.

* * *

At the far end of Queen Tiana's kingdom king Richard waited patiently on his black stallion. He was surrounded by many of his loyal guards as they waited for the arrival of the infamous Dr Facilier. King Richard was one of the most feared rulers of the northern lands, no one dared to cross him as he had no mercy for his victims. He was a volatile, ruthless and manipulative old king who loved to nothing more then to see people suffer. King Richard was looking forward to finally meeting the shadow-man as he held many answers for what he was looking for. He need magic and he was told that Facilier could be a good assistance.

He had heard many dark tales of infamous Doctor and now he was hoping each tale was true. It wasn't longer before a group of guards on their horses made their way to King with Dr Facilier tied to one of the guard's horse dragging him behind them. " Your Majesty, Your Prisoner Dr Facilier." King Richard towards the tied Doctor with a satisfied smile. " The Great and Power Voodoo Doctor Facilier. What a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. Your probably wondering why your here but don't worry all will be explain in my dungeon, we have a lot to discuss." The king's baritone voice made Raphael's blood run cold and he wanted nothing more then use his magic to escape but when the guards arrested him they place a enchanted black cuff; stopping him from using his magic. Who ever this King Richard guy was he knew a thing or two about magic. Raphael had too heard tales of the cruel king in the north. He took no prisoners as he loved to brutally kill them on the spot but Raphael knew that if the king was taking him back to his kingdom he was in for much worse then death. " Percival! make sure that rope is tight I don't want our prisoner slipping away into the night on our travel." King Richard snapped as he ordered his loyal guards around as they ready themselves to return home. "Its time men, make our way back to Horicvale!"

* * *

Regina was in tears. She sitting in the library in the Facilier Mansion with nothing but fear on her mind. She had tried to be strong but she couldn't help but fear the worst for Raphael. She and Celine had arrived at the Mansion not too long ago and for the first time Regina was lost. She was lost as she didn't know what the king wanted from her boyfriend and neither did Celine. Being in this Realm Regina had been told about the King from the cold north and his ruthless behaviour. His reputation reminded her of the Evil Queen's reign back in her realm and this only set her on edge. She had no idea when he would return of if he would return at all. She had let the tears of her despair run down her cheeks as she ponder on what to do next. She was sick to death of people interfering with her happiness and looking towards the open window that looked out to the north side she felt her anguish turn to anger. Standing up from her seat Regina wanted to make King pay, he had no right to interfere with life.

Regina could feel her blood boiling but just as her anger raged on she was quickly brought back down when a painful sharp shock shot through her, making her let out a loud wail. Remembering that her emotions affected her babies Regina sat back down in defeat. She had to protect her unborn children and as much as she wanted to storm down there and set his kingdom on fire, she knew she couldn't. Rubbing her stomach Regina watched as her unborn twins movements began to settle. " I'm sorry little ones I just wanted your father back." Regina whispered to her babies however her whisper was over heard as Celine entered the quiet library. Celine had dashed into library moments ago as she heard Regina's wails. She had promised her son she would keep Regina safe but to be honest she didn't think she could. She hadn't see eye to eye with her son and now he was taken away for god knows what. Her son was lost to her because of Regina. Her son was blinded by love because of Regina and if wasn't for Regina carrying his child she would of thrown her out of mansion and told her to never return. However hearing Regina speak to her stomach she couldn't help but noticed she used the word 'little ones'. Was she expect more then one child?

" Little Ones?!" Celine said as she stared at Regina with confusion. Jumping a little as she hadn't noticed Celine standing behind her Regina turned around. " Yes." Regina said " We are having twins. Didn't Raphael tell you?" Celine was in shock. Her thoughts were right Regina was expecting more then one child. " NO, my son didn't me. He hasn't spoken to me in months!" Celine spat. She was upset that her own son hadn't bothered to tell her about the news, now her son was keep secrets. Regina was taken back at Celine's tone of voice. She was harsh with her words and she could see the complete anger in her eyes as she stared at her. Regina wanted ask what had brought on her cruel demeanour towards her but before she could say a word Celine had beat her to it. " Because of you my Son is in the hands of the most ruthless kings of this realms. If he just listened to me and stayed here he wouldn't be in the northern kingdom of Horicvale! Raphael, my only son is in the hands of man that shows no mercy and he there because of YOU!" Celine was now standing in front of Regina with disgust on her face. " My Own has pushed me away because he loves you and now I can never make things right with him."

Regina could only stare at Celine. She was in disbelief that Celine had blamed her for Raphael being in the hands of King Richard. How on earth was it her fault. All she wanted was to be at peace with the one she loved but with each turn people had tried to push her and Raphael apart. No one wanted them to be together, not her family, not his family. No one. Listening to Celine shout her true feelings towards her Regina began lose control, she had enough. She snapped. " It wasn't me who pushed Raphael away from you, That was your own doing. We wanted you to be part of our life but you refused you picked Tradition over own son's happiness and that's not my fault! How dare you stand there and tell me otherwise. How dare you! Regina was now looking at Celine with complete disgust and horror. She too was standing up now as she refused be talked down to by this woman. " The fact that you think I put Raphael in the hands of King Richard is beyond me. I Love Raphael and just like you I want him safe. For god sake I'm five months Pregnant how do you think I feel knowing that he might not witness the birth of our children! All we wanted to do was be a family but in everyone's eyes our love is a crime! Since when is love a crime!" Tears of frustration was all Regina had right now.

She couldn't believe she was having this argument but nevertheless here she was. " Instead of blaming me for all this misfortunes how about help me find a way get Raphael back!" Regina was feeling sick to her stomach. All this shouting had taken it out of her and all she wanted to do was rest. swaying slight on her feet Regina could feel the dizzy spells taking over her body. Quickly balancing herself on the nearest thing to her which happen to be the chair. Regina tried to regain her composure. "Shit!" Regina said as the dizzy spells intensify.

Celine was stunned. No one had ever spoken to her like that before and be honest she felt like crap. Looking at Regina she could see the hurt and pain she had caused. She was so caught up in her anger and hatred towards Regina that she hadn't realised what was most important. She hadn't realised how happy both Raphael and Regina was together and the sacrifices they had to make just keep everyone happy. Yes Celine wanted her son to follow the traditions of their family but she had gotten in the way of his happiness just like countless others. Regina was correct that she needed to focus on getting Raphael back but snapping out of her thoughts Celine noticed the change in Regina appearance. Her skin was extremely pale and she looked sweaty. She was holding the chair for dear life and this concerned Celine. " Regina...are you feeling okay?" Celine Rushed to support Regina who only nodded. " I need to lay down." Regina said quietly as she was becoming weak to speak. Using her magic Celine to see what was wrong she could feel the stress levels of her the babies, they was dangerously high as well as Regina's blood pressure.

Without thinking Celine rushed Regina to the nearest bedroom and laid down on the double bed. Summoning one her ancient potions from her lab she poured the orange substance into Regina's mouth. Waiting for the soothing draught potion to take affect Celine waited by Regina's side. She wished she could take back what she said but what was done was done. As the potion did it work Regina had fallen as sleep in peace and as Regina slept Celine ponder on what to do to save her son.


	17. The Queen of Horicavale

Raphael had been in the King's dungeon for two weeks. Two long unbearable weeks with no magic, no food , no water. Sitting on the dirty cold stone floor Raphael thought back to the night he first came here. The King's guard had made him walk the long journey to the miserable kingdom of Horicvale. It had taken hours to get there and when they arrived Raphael's feet burned and ached from over exhaustion. They had dragged him into a empty cell and left him nothing but a dirty wooden bucket for god knows what. It wasn't long before the King visited him in his cell, just as he promised he explained why he was here; well partly and frankly Raphael knew he wasn't coming out of this any time soon. The old volatile king was sick and only had months to live but knowing that Facilier processed the gift of having friends on the other side. The king demanded a cure. A cure that only the other side could give and it wasn't given freely. Immortality was something most people tried to search for and failed to get but the king was more knowledgeable then the rest. He knew the Shadow-man could switch a life for a life and if one succeed would be gifted the immortality. The ultimate deal with death himself. The king only needed to prepared the ingredients for the spell and the shadow man to cast it but he was just missing one last thing. The scarlet red center poppy. The poppy of death only grew in the southern parts of the realm and would take weeks to find. Raphael knew if the King sent his guards to get it it would mean he would have to stay in this cold rotten cell until it was received.

Raphael began to let his mind wonder to Regina. He prayed she was still safe in the Facilier mansion. The last thing he wanted was for her to stress out. Their unborn twins had been extremely sensitive to rapid emotional distress now Regina was in her later stages of her pregnancy and the Raphael could sense their magic and how powerful they were becoming. He just hoped that he could escape out of this hell hold before it was time for his children to enter the world. However he was also missing the comfort of his Queen. He missed the cuddles and sweet kisses, it was only two weeks without her present but to him it felt like eternity. His missed the sweet small of her apple perfume, it was slowly but surely killing him. He needed her.

* * *

Lost in his thoughts Raphael didn't hear the visitor who had let themselves into the dungeon. When he noticed that someone else was outside his cell looking down at him, thinking it was the guards Raphael had no interest in talking to one of the King's loyal guards. " I'm not in the mood for talking." Raphael said as he didn't bother to look at the new visitor.

" Not even for an old friend?" said visitor. Instantly Raphael recognise the voice. He didn't want to believe it was true. It couldn't be? He thought, not her. Looking up towards the visitor Raphael was in disbelief.

" Anais? What are doing here?" Raphael's mind was running wild. He hadn't seen Anais for years and now here she was standing in front him, dress in the finest fabrics money could buy. Fit for a queen.

" Isn't it obvious? I thought the outfit would of given it away." Anais said with sad soft smile. " I'm the King's wife... I'm the queen of this miserable place." Anais looked down with disappointment she wasn't exactly proud of it.

"How is that possible? How could you love such a man!?" Anais was looking back at Raphael with tears in her eyes. " I don't love that creature I've never have!" Looking around the dungeon to check there was no guards, Anais continued. " I had no choose but to marry him. When I left our community after we broke off our wedding I wanted to travel the world but to cut a long story short I ended up in hands of that brutal King who only wanted a trophy wife. It was death or marriage and I picked marriage."

Raphael was lost for words. He wanted to help her out of this situation but there was nothing he could do from this filthy cell." Why didn't you run back to our community, our lands of magic would of kept you safe no one could find you there. " Raphael said as he was Confused with her choice stay for so long.

"I couldn't Raphael especially not now. You see King Richard wanted an heir and that's exactly what I gave him. I couldn't leave my son behind with that monster and even if I left with my infant son the king would stop at nothing to find him."

Raphael was back in shock. Not only did she marry a monster she had a child with him." You have a son!" Anais nodded." his name is Barnard. I had him a year ago. He is the only good thing that came from this hell of a marriage."

Silence filled the dungeon once again as neither one of them knew what to say. It was a lot of information to take in. Anais and Raphael had always been good friends and made the right decision to stay friends and not marry. However after her disappearance Raphael wished he went to find her and check if she was alright but that was in the past now what was done was done. The only thing he needed to do was focus on getting back to his Queen. Regina.

" Anais I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you but I need to leave this place. I have a family waiting for me. Do know a way out?"

Anais could see the desperation in his eyes but she knew she could only deliver bad news.

" No, the dungeon is enchanted to keep all magic out, even if I took off your cuff you would be useless. Guards patrol all over the castle grounds so getting past them without being noticed would be a challenge."

Raphael pondered, he needed a plan. He couldn't wait around for the king to finish finding the ingredients. He needed to be gone by then. The king must not complete the spell of immortality. Suddenly a Loud noise echo through the dungeon, startling the both of them. "Shit the King is back from his hunt. I must go... I'll come later Raphael I will find a way to get you out." Quickly rushing through the secret passage way Anais was gone and Raphael was face to face with King.

* * *

" Dr Facilier just the man I came to visit, I see you have been reunited with your old friend or should I say my wife." The king said with a smug smile. Raphael looked at king with dagger eyes. " That's right Doctor nothing goes unnoticed in my kingdom. Nothing."

Raphael hated that the king's deep baritone voice set him on edge. He never knew when his emotions were going to switch. " Is that why you wanted me to for this spell. You could of picked any shadow-man to do it but you picked me, to make Anais Suffer?" The king laugh at Raphael's foolish accusation.

" No you fool you still haven't worked it out have you? I picked you because I was paid to make you suffer. This spell I want you to cast require another soul does it not and who's better for role then my darling wife **Anais**!" The king spat the last word with complete disgust. " You will watch your friend die and there nothing you can do to stop it."

Someone paid him? Raphael thought. Someone paid this ruthless king for his suffering out of revenge. Raphael's mind was racing, yes in his past he had caused mayhem stepping on my people's toes but who would go as far as King Richard? However it finally hit him like a ton of bricks, It was all all making sense. There was only person he knew that loathe him with passion and had money make such a deal with a the king. " Tiana paid you didn't she! She wanted me to feel the pain she felt when I took her prince away because I left him with nothing but an empty soul. This is her doing isn't it!

The King only smiled at him. " I guess your not as foolish as I thought you were."


	18. Promises

Two weeks had gone by and Regina had not said a word to Celine. She had pretty much stayed in the guest room and spent most of her time in the Library trying to pass the time. Two weeks and no news of Raphael which made Regina feeling frustrated. She hadn't slept properly since he left but Regina was trying to hang on. For her unborn children and for Raphael. Since the argument Regina couldn't bring herself to look at Celine without getting angry. The woman had blamed her for Raphael's disappearance which she knew was ridicules. How could she say or think such foolishness especially when she knew she had never met the king. Her blood pressure hadn't been the same since their argument and Regina knew if she continued to stay here in the mansion with the chance of having another bicker, horrible things would happen to her and her unborn children.

Sitting in the library Regina was reading one of Facilier's favourite books when he was a child. She had been reading to the babies for over an hour, as she had read early on that babies at this stage can recognise voices. Reading on to the next chapter of the book Regina was rubbing her swollen stomach softly, each passing day she felt like she was getting bigger and bigger. She was beginning to think she had no room left for her twins to grow and she was only 5 months along. Occasionally she would feel her babies move around and kick but today was different. She hadn't felt much movement since she woke from her night on her first arrival here. She did hope reading out loud would create movement but noting came of it. Still rubbing her swollen stomach Regina sigh in defeat. 'Maybe their just tried or missed their daddy' Regina thought as she put down the book of stories besides her. Looking around her surrounding Regina wondered what Facilier was like growing up here.

Walking around the library she noticed at the far end there was a couple of family portraits hanging on the wall. Walking closer to take a better look at them she could see the stern faces of the Facilier family. She could tell the oil paintings were old ones as it pictured a young Raphael with his family. Regina smiled at the young boy in the picture as he looked so cute and smart in his best clothes as he sat among his parents. He had a lot more hair which made chuckle as it looked odd to see him with so much hair. Rubbing her swollen stomach as she continued to look at the other portraits of the family. There were a couple of paintings of his parents and some with Mama Odie but her most favourite picture was of Raphael holding a small fawn french bulldog in his lap. He looked around ten years old but what Regina loved so much about was that he looked so happy. His eyes showed complete joy and his charming smile in the painting made Regina miss him even more. As Regina looked at the picture she hadn't noticed Celine had entered the library. She was carrying a couple of spell books which she came to put away but stopped in her tracks when she noticed a curious Regina looking at the family pictures. Putting down the spell books on a nearby table Celine made he way over to Regina quietly. She could see her eyes were on a portrait of a young Raphael holding the old family pet.

Celine smiled at painting as it reminded her of the days with her precious baby boy. Standing next to Regina in silence for a moment Celine finally decided to speak to Regina about the painting. " It was his favourite pet growing up. His grandma got it for him for his birthday and from that day they were always together." Celine said smiling at the memory. Regina looked towards Celine with a curious look. " What was the dog name?" Celine continued to look at the painting as she answered Regina question. " Augie, He name was Augie. Raphael loved that dog but Augie only lived for nine years as he was quiet a sickly, it broke his hurt when he had to say goodbye." Celine smile disappeared as she remembered the tragic day. " He had lost his father years before and then his best pale, he was never the same after that until you came along. You brought back a part of him that I thought I would never see again." Regina could see the sadness in Celine eyes. She could tell talking about Raphael brought about pain as he shut her out of his life. Regina was still mad at Celine as she revealed her true feelings. It had been two weeks since they argued but Regina wasn't sure she wanted to right now. " Celine I know you miss Raphael deeply just as I do but I think it best to keep our distance for awhile unless we find a way to get Raphael back." Regina said in a serious voice. Celine knew this was right but she promised her son she would protect Regina and she would deliver on that promise. Facing Regina Celine took Regina's hands into her own. " Regina I know your not ready to hear my apology but I understand that. Over these couple of days I've realise I was out of line but I promised my Son to protect you but all I'v done is cause you stress. Our argue had coursed you so much stress that put you and my grandchildren at risk which scared me to death." Celine said with sincere. " I think its best you go back to living with your son and if there any leads to getting Raphael back I would let you know."

Regina was shocked at Celine proposal. She knew it was best but moving back in with her son wasn't a right time. Staying in a castle were many people disagreed with her relationship would only make things worst for her family and herself. " Celine I can't leave their is no way Tiana would let me stay in her castle again now she knows of my Relationship with Raphael." Celine didn't want Regina staying in a place where she felt uncomfortable. The bungalow wasn't safe anymore but if Regina remain in the mansion her blood pressure would only rise if they continued to argue. " Regina staying away from here would lower your blood pressure and give you space. away from me." Celine said with concern. " I'm a difficult woman Regina and if we continue to argue it would only stress you out more."

Regina was sure of it but she guessed it wouldn't hurt to ask but Regina had a good idea. Regina hadn't seen much of her sister Zelena, Staying with her would be great as it would take her mind off the stress around her. However Regina still had worry on her face but Celine squeezed her hand to reassure her. " Regina I promise we will get Raphael back in one piece.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Regina had arrived at small cottage just out the town centre where her sister Zelena was living with her daughter Robin. Knocking on the wooden door Regina waited patiently for the door to open and when it did Regina could only smile at her sister. It had been a while since the sisters had meet up for a chat and Regina was truly happy to see Zelena once again. " Hey Sis, What are doing here?" Zelena said as she welcomed Regina into her home.

" Nice to see you too." Regina said with a smile. " Can't I visit my big sister." Zelena laugh as closed the door. " Sorry its just I've been so busy but anyway How are? Is everything okay? Zelena said as she and Regina took a seat in the living room of the cottage. Regina sigh, this wasn't going to be easy She had to update her sister of situation but taking a deep breath Regina prepared herself. " Actually I have a situation." Regina said as she began her story.

Zelena tried to to process the information Regina had Just told her. Zelena didn't want to believe this was happening to her sister right especially when Regina was so close to giving birth. Trying to gather her thoughts Zelena decided to make some tea. It was going to be a long day for the both of them. " So you don't know why This King wants Facilier?" Zelena said as she came back into the living room with two cup of tea.

" No idea, I mean even Facilier hasn't met the king and neither have I." Regina said as she took the cup of tea from Zelena. " Are you sure Regina I mean in the past you have step on many toes back in the dark ages of being Queen." Regina frown at Zelena as she was reminded of her evil past. "Yes but not in this realm." Sighing again Regina, she didn't know what she could do to help her love but the more she thought about more sick she felt. " Regina don't stress okay, Facilier is strong guy I'm pretty sure he would be alright." Zelena said as she placed a gentle hand on her sister. Wanting to make her sister happy again she decided she would give her something that would take her mind off the stressful drama. " Wait here I have something for you." Zelena said but Regina only looked suspicious as Zelena left the room. It wasn't long before Zelena returned with a medium size wrapped gift in her hands. passing the gift to Regina Zelena had a bold smile on her face. " Open it."

Regina was confused, she knew it wasn't a special occasion but doing what her sister asked she open the wrapped gift. Once the gift was opened Regina was overwhelmed of what Zelena had given her. "Zelena this is wonderful." Zelena had knitted some cute baby clothes ranging from tiny newborn jumpers to soft baby booties. Zelena wanted to make some for her sister little bundles of joys and she wanted it to be personal. Looking each pair of clothing Regina admired the knitting skills of the clothes. They were perfect and Regina wanted to cry with joy. " Zelena these are truly perfect, I really love them thank you so much." Placing the tiny clothing back into the box Regina got back up to give her sis a hug.

" I'm glad you like them, they took forever to make them right." Zelena as she hugged her sis back still smiling. Throughout the years Regina and Zelena relationship had only got stronger and both sister appreciated it. They were always together during bad times and good times which was always great as having support was good for both of them. Breaking their hug both Regina and Zelena decided to make dinner as it was getting late and spent the rest of their day with more sister talk. Regina knew she made a good decision on staying with her sister.

* * *

Back in the Facilier mansion Celine had made up her mind on what to do next to get back her son. She had planned to make a surprise visit to meet the king herself. She had to see her son she had to know he was okay and she grew tried of waiting around. she didn't wanted to tell Regina of her plans as she knew she would want to come but it was a risky plan but Celine was not intimated by the king not when it came to getting her son back.

She was glad Regina had finally found a peaceful place as she knew staying her in the mansion wasn't helping her stress levels. Celine wanted to move forward with her plan. She just hoped in the end she would come home with her son.

As the Late evening arrived Celine transported herself in front of King Richard's kingdom. Taking in a deep breath Celine pull on her red cloak, She made her way through the town centre of Horicvale towards the Castle. However Celine was unaware that she was being watched. As she walked passed a popular pub the watcher had pulled Celine into a nearby alleyway. Startling her Celine was quick to use her magic on the unwelcome passer but before she cast her spell she recognise the face under the stranger's cloak. As the stranger let go of Celine arm, the stranger took off their hood.

See the Identity of the stranger Celine's eyes widen. "Anais!?" Celine almost shouted but was quickly silenced. " Shhh! Please be quiet Ms Facilier no can know I'm here." Anais said as she nervously looked around them. " You shouldn't be here Ms Facilier its not safe." Anais said in a whisper. " I could ask you the same Question."

" That's a topic for another day." Anais said in sadly. " Look I know why your and Raphael is okay but you won't be if you stay any longer." Celine wasn't leaving without meeting the King or her son. " Anais I have no choice I that beast of a man has my son and I'm not leaving without him. If you could help then fine but if not then i will be on my way." As Celine was about to leave she heard Anais sigh. " Fine I will take you to him but please listen to me when I tell you this. Richard isn't a fair man so don't expect a fair deal." Taking Celine's hand Anais took her through the back way of the town and then the hidden passageway of the castle. It taken take long for them to Reach Anais' bedchambers where they took of their cloaks. " Wait here I will be back."

" Celine who's room is this?" Celine said as she looked around the room. Just as Anais walked to the door she stopped a turned to look back at Celine. "Mine. Now stay here I need to make sure the king is in a good mood if you want to talk...Ms Facilier are you sure you want to do this...It could end badly and their nothing I can do if does." Anais said with fear on her face. Celine looked straight back at Anais with a stern face. " Yes Anais. I promise myself to get him back."

Walking through the dark gloomy corridors of the castle Anais finally arrived, standing out side the Kings private bed chamber. However before she could knock a loud noise came from the room. A cold shiver ran down Anais' back. Anais knew what that meant, opening the door quietly Anais took a sneak peek into the dark lit room. Just like she predicted she witnessed the drunken king was passed out on the floor with beer bottle still in his hands. He was always like this during late evening as he loved to drink. However for Anais this wasn't good as he normally woke up more grumpy and violent, taking it out on her anyone in his path. Closing the door Anais Knew king was no right mood to talk and rushing back to her chambers Anais had a better idea.

" Where are you taking me Anais!?" Celine said as Anais dragged her down the corridors. " Please you must be quiet the guards must not know I'm out so late." Anais said as she looked around searching for any guards. Anais was taking Celine was towards the dungeon before she was suddenly stopped when Celine stopped in her tracks. " Anais what do you mean the guards can't know your out late? Celine said confused. Sighing Anais thought it would be best to just tell Celine the truth. " Its a long story but I'm the wife of the king and being his wife means he has strict rules that I must obey but if the guards see me they will report it." Celine was shocked. Anais was a Queen but most importantly she was the wife of most ruthless kings in the realm. However Celine didn't have a chance to ask any questions as Anais dragged her into the dark dungeon. Walking through the dungeon it wasn't long before both of the women were standing in front of Raphael's cell. " Raphael! Oh your okay thank god! Celine said as looked towards her son. Raphael looked up to his new visitors and was shocked to see his mother.

" What are you doing here Mother I told you to stay with Regina!" Raphael said now standing up on his feet. " Don't worry she's with her Sister trust me it's better this way but I'm here to get you out." Raphael knew this wasn't a good idea, if his mother let him go the king would only search for him putting Regina and him in danger. " Mother no I can't leave not yet anyways you have to go before the both of you get in trouble you." Celine was even more confused, why did he want to stay here in this hell hold. " Raphael Facilier don't be ridiculous we are leaving." Celine said but as she went to use her magic she couldn't conjure her spell. It was like the whole dungeon was charmed to not allow magic of any kind. " Mother I have to stay I most complete the kings wishes if I'm to leave this place in one piece."

" And what wish is this may I ask?" Celine said folding her arms. " He wants me to conjure the spirit from the other side. He wants to become immortal." Raphael said looking at both of the woman on front of him, watching as their expression change to fear.

" The Immortal spell is deadly Raphael and it requires a sacrifice, another soul." Celine said with fear in her eyes. However Anais knew about this spell and she had a feeling about the other soul the king needed was her's. " The sacrifice he needs is me isn't." Anais whispered. Raphael looked at Anais with sad eyes as he nodded. " I'm so sorry Anais. The king wants to start the spell in two days time and I'm no closer to find away to stop it." Anais however had idea. " Do the spell I have a plan to stop the king. The king might know a lot about magic but not as much as I. The spell is ancient and with one wrong step can be fatal."

" What are you planing to do Anais this is madness." Celine said as she could see Anais thinking over her plan. " Their might be a why to trap the king to the other side and for once and all get rid of King." Anais said. " I might I have to check the library when the king is hunting but its a possibility." Unfortunately the group conversation was cut short when they hear a the door open and loud shouting.

" Quick the kings awake we have to go ms Facilier, its not safe." Before Celine had a chance to protest she was interrupted by her son. " Listen to her Mother leave and tell Regina I miss her deeply." And with that they were gone.

* * *

 **Sorry guys I didn't like the old chapter and kind of wanted to change some bit within the chapter. I hope you still enjoyed it :-)**


	19. Price of Magic

Two days had passed and Raphael knew it wouldn't be long before the king would send his loyal guards for him to start the spell. To be truthful with himself he was kind nervous as he hadn't heard much from Anais. His mind was jumping to different conclusions, had the king done something to her? Whatever it was made Raphael feel uneasy of what was going to happen today. There was no way he could trade his friends soul for the king, he just wished whatever Anais planned would work. It was the early hour of the day and Raphael let his mind run wild. He worried for his friend but he was also worried that he wouldn't see Regina again. He missed her like crazy but if the spell went wrong he knew the outcome for him would be death by the king himself.

Hearing the dungeon door open Raphael was faced with two guards standing out his cell. As one of them open the cell door the other manhandled him up from the cold stone floor onto his feet. Raphael hadn't realise how weak and tried he was. He no strength to hold himself up to walk as the world around him began to spin. Being in the cold stone cell Raphael hardly ate the food that was given to him. it was often rotten and crawling with living things that he wished not to think about now but as the guard dragged him down the corridors of the castle Raphael could finally see the sunlight coming from the windows. Feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin felt good. It had been weeks since he had seen the outdoors but he small happy moment was cut short when they reached their destination. The castle hall.

Shoving him into the hall Raphael was faced with the devil man himself. The king smirked as he watched Raphael stumble to the floor. Looking towards his wife Anais his smirk only grew more. Anais' wrists where chained with the king holding the remaining of the steel chains in his hands. " Dr Facilier, How nice of you to join us at such hour." King Richard moved closer to Raphael Pulling Anais along with him. " We have a lot accomplish." Quickly looking towards his guards King Richard order them to bring all the equipment needed for Spell alongside removing Raphael cuff. Behind him was a small platform with a cauldron on it that was already at boiling point. The Guards dragged Raphael towards the cauldron, the King did the same with Anais. Around the cauldron were two stick like figures, small stick voodoo dolls that Raphael knew represented the king and Anais' souls. However what caught his eyes was what one of the guards was holding. The Poppy of death.

As the guard passed the poppy over to the king, Raphael knew this wasn't going to end well. Summoning the death himself was never easy and not many Witch doctors even tried the spell let alone learn the ritual. Raphael noticed the stress and terror on Anais face, It was time for the words to be spoken. The King and Anais were standing in front of the cauldron as one of the guards Passed over the ancient spell book which was open to the dark spell the sick king so badly wanted.

" Start the ritual Doctor your wasting precious time." The baritone voice of the king made Raphael skin turn cold. He didn't know how this was going to play out but as Raphael began to Read the words from the page the space around them seemed to get colder. The glass windows began to frost over and the boiling water in the cauldron started to turn crimson red.

" Place in the Poppy in the cauldron." Raphael said. King Richard dropped the Scarlet Red Poppy into the cauldron and in a instead the colour darken. The Hall became gloomy darker as if a thunder storm was brewing outside. Raphael continued to read until he heard a loud screech coming from the cauldron. Looking towards the sound the boiling liquid began to swirl around rapidly creating a hole, splinting the liquid in half. The cauldron began to shake rapidly as the liquid rise. Raphael had never witness such a thing before, he was lost in the burst of magic surrounding the king and Anais. The dark Liquid twisted and turned around them like a snake trapping it's prey. The Liquid found the stick like voodoo dolls, absorbing into them the dolls turned blood red. " FACILIER!, CONTINUE! The ritual is almost complete."

Snapping out of daze Raphael began reading again quickly gazing at the Anais next to the king he noticed a tall black figure standing behind them. Still reading the figure only grew bigger. piecing red eyes appeared on its face as it started to take more of a human form. The Loa of death had been successfully summoned. Bawon Samedi Was now in the living world.

Bawon Samedi Was the voodoo Loa of death, the deity responsible for carrying the souls to the over side. It was rare for voodoo Loas to be seen in the living world and Raphael had never seen such a scary sight after all he was looking at Death himself in the eyes. The deity walked towards the voodoo dolls, picking them up the deity let out a deep laugh that gave Raphael goosebumps along his skin. " You summoned me my young child." Bawon Samedi said as he walked closer to Raphael with a dark smile. Shock at the fact the God of death was talking to him Raphael began to clear his mind as he had to remind focus. He was dealing with master of all dealers, life and death was this deity payment and if he wasn't carefully he wouldn't just be Anais' life in danger.

" I called you for a deal... a deal of immortality." Staring at the Loa Bawon Samedi only laugh loudly at the ridiculous request. The loa turned around to face the king and Anais. " I sense a sick soul...It won't be long before...it mine."

The king hadn't moved a muscle since he felt a cold dark present behind him. When the present revealed itself to be the loa of death King Richard had never seen such a terrifying man. The deity was lanky tall and wore a top hat with a purple tailcoat blazer. As the deity gracefully moved passed him he strangely smelt like Rum and smoke but when the deity looked at him in the eyes with no fear the King had never been more terrified. For his whole life he had be ruthless and barbaric but at this moment he was beginning to feel small. Long locks of hair shadowed over the deity face and as he walked closer to the king with the red Voodoo dolls the king felt his body turn ice cold as he looked into his red eyes. " A life for a life...Your life for this maiden who clearly is not here by choice...Tut-tut." Bawon Samedi looked at the king with disapproval.

" I...I wish to trade... my wife's life for immortality...I must live...I must rule my kingdom." The king stuttered. Raphael looked towards Anais with concern, The loa was unpredictable if he went along with King Richard request then he had failed as a friend, failed to keep her safe. The Deity was now in front of chained up Anais. Anais looked down to her feet but her chin was tilted up by his bony long fingers so she was looking at Bawon Samedi in the eyes. " Eyes are window to the soul my young Child and yours is pure...to a degree." The smirking Deity removed the chains form her wrists as he dramatically turned around facing Raphael again. " I need a pure soul and yet you have given me none...Two dark soul will not balance my deal of life." Looking at the voodoo dolls Raphael could see that one dolls was still red, one should of turned white for Anais soul but it was wrong. Raphael was confused. The Deity shoved the voodoo dolls into his hands. "Wasting my time will come at a price no one wastes my time...I will collect." Raphael's mind was at a lost. " Loa I do not understand?"

" The pretty maiden's soul isn't pure only half but the man's soul is darker. If you want immortality you need a pure soul which you don't have." Bawon Samedi looked back at the king with a evil grin on his face. " Its time to collect my poor unfortunate soul." King Richard realised what was happening and with a word he quickly began to run to the closest exit however the Loa's power were great and powerful. Raising his right hand the king suddenly stopped in his track, froze to his spot. Confused King Richard tried desperately to move this legs with all his manly power. Bawon Samedi chortled at the kings despair as he stood in front of him. " Your not going anywhere...part from the over side."

" WHAT! RELEASE ME...I'M A KING!" King Richard shouted in rage but was muted by the Deity's magic. " And I'm a god yet your soul belongs to me." Opening a huge portal a large shadow hand reached out towards the king, pulling his soul from body. Anais and Raphael watch in shock as the soul was taken into the dark portal leaving the king's body lifeless on the floor. Dead. "Pleasure with doing business with you." The loa busted into a dark shadow with a screeching voice as it flew across the hall breaking the windows in the process. Hearing the loud noises the King's guard rushed into the hall only to see the lifeless king on the floor and strange flying shadow screeching. The Shadow finally flew into the portal and once gone the portal closed instantly.

" THE KING IS DEAD!" The guards looked towards Raphael and Anais in disbelief. Pointing their weapons at them Anais was quick to lower their defences. " Yes, the king is dead but your Queen is still alive and I command you lower your swords!" Hesitantly the guards did as they where told but looked towards the king's body. " The spell was successful but unfortunately a wrong soul was picked. Our king had to pay the price." Anais said with coldness. " Remove the body."

The guard looked at each other as they never taken orders from the Queen before but with out a word they followed the order. As The guards disappeared with the body Raphael looked at Anais Strangely. " What did do you Anais? Your soul was pure...I was this your plan?" Anais looked down at her feet, unable to look at her dear friend.

"Yes, after we spoke when your mother was here I realise that the only way was to stain my soul...make it dark." Anais finally looked at Raphael but with tears in her eyes. " I..I Killed a innocent woman from the king's staff...I..I had no choice. I had read about the ritual you had to have a pure soul...I had no choice." Anais broke down in tears as she remembered the horrific night. Raphael's eyes widen. he didn't believe Anais would do such a thing but seeing her in tears broke his heart. " Anais I understand I truly do we all have to make choices some good some bad." Raphael said as he comforted Anais. She continued to cry and as a friend Raphael continued to wipe away her tears.

* * *

Two days had been hell for Celine. Her had refused to come home with her and it made her sick to her stomach. He good reasons not to go but she couldn't help but feel hurt by the look he gave her. He wasn't happy to see her. Celine loved her son dearly he was her world and knowing that he was danger at moment made her want to be physically sick.

Pacing up and down her chambers she was lost in her thought when she felt a disturbance in the atmosphere. Suddenly Celine's chamber door opened swiftly revealing her mother. " MAMA! You scared me." Celine said placing a hand on her beating chest.

" Did you fell that Child something dark just entered this world." Mama Odie said with concern in her voice. However it wasn't long before the dark feeling disappeared. Leaving both voodoo Queen confused. " That was odd."

" It might of been the spell Raphael told you Maybe the ritual was successful. Maybe the Loa crossed worlds." Mama Odie said to her daughter. Celine had fear in her eyes she knew that spell was risky. Her son was a talented young man but nobody plays around with the Loas. " Mother it impossible no Witch Doctor has done so and lived to tell the tale."

"Nonsense child, Anything is possible you just have to be crazy enough to do it. you have to hope it didn't cost him his life." Mama Odie said with a deep frown.

* * *

Regina and Zelena had a wonderful sister day out. They had eaten out in the town and within the two Regina blood pressure had finally gone down to a health level. The twins were back to moving around which made Regina smile with relief. However Just like everyday other Regina missed Raphael. She still wasn't sleeping right without him but now she often cry for him when she was alone. She missed his love, his comfort, his gentle words and charming smile. She hated that he was also missing milestone in her pregnancy. According to Zelena Regina was at the end of her second trimester. Zelena however was surprised she remember such information from midwife days. Now her breast was getting bigger especially when she was carrying twins. However She had just reached 7 Months and but the one person she wanted to tell wasn't there.

She just wanted him here. She hadn't heard anything from Celine or Mama Odie and it was killing her. Sometimes in the back of mind she feared the worst that she wouldn't see him again but shaking her mind of that thought she focused on her sister's conversation on expanding her farm. She just hope she could still stay positive before her dark thoughts took over.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter :-) X**


	20. Strong bonds

The King's funeral took place the day after his death. Torrential rain poured over Horicvale and funeral was nothing but short and quick. The news of the ruthless King's death shocked the citizens of Horicvale but no one mourned him for his reign of torture had finally ended. Instead everyone looked and rejoice to the new ruler. Queen Anais. Including Raphael, he could tell she would be a great ruler to her people and change Horicvale for the better. However Raphael couldn't stay long to see. Well at least not now for he missed his own Queen. He missed Regina like crazy but today was the day he was finally going to see her. To see the smile he missed so much and her soft voice he wish to hear again.

Raphael stayed for the Funeral as he knew Anais would need all the support of a friend to stay strong. A lot of changes immediately took place within the Kingdom as Anais removed the King's loyal guards. Replacing them with ones she trusted with good hearts for her kingdom. He knew she was still struggling with events of yesterday especially of what she had to do but Anais had assured him she was fine. He planned to leave Horicvale that evening once he felt strong enough and when that evening finally came Anais came to send him off. It was still raining but not as heavy as before in morning but it was no problem for Raphael. Preparing his stallion for his long Journey home Raphael was ready to leave.

"I hope you have a safe journey back to your family Raphael." Anais said giving her dear friend a hug. She was glad he was feeling better and stronger after the events he had went through. Conjuring such power can take its toll but looking at him now she knew he would recover well." I'm sure your partner would be over the moon see you once again and I wish you both the best on your new arrivals." Anais said with a kind smile. After the king's death Anais and Raphael could finally catch up with each other on their personal lives with out the drama of the king's presence. Raphael thanked her for her kind words before he got onto his horse. He was well enough to travel normally but using magic was a no go." Thank you for making sure I made it out out alive Anais, I really do wish you the best. Make sure you look after yourself and your little one. Horicvale needs you more than ever now and I know you'll be a great leader."

" No thank you for everything Raphael, you and your family are always welcome here. Don't worry me and my son will be fine." Anais said. Once they said their goodbyes Raphael made his way back to Tiana's Kingdom. He knew Regina was staying with her sister just outside the kingdom and Raphael wasted no time to getting back to her. However on his journey Raphael's mind was conflicted. He wasn't looking forward to keeping a secret from his Regina. If Regina ever found out Tiana put him in this situation it would devastate her. He promised himself he would wait after the twin's birth but even that idea was rocky. Regina finally had her family on the right page with her and disrupting the peace would put the family back to fighting again. Which was not what Raphael wanted for his family.

Maybe it would best to handle Tiana and Naveen privately, maybe he could settle this without Regina knowing he thought to himself. Raphael wanted to keep the peace but if he didn't find a way to solve this it wouldn't be long before another bad issue broke loose. Raphael was completely angry with with what Tiana put him through but at same time he kind of felt he deserved it due to his past. Although that was an issue he had put a side for now. Seeing Regina was his main focus. He just hoped that whatever issue that comes their way they would face it together as a couple.

Being away from Regina for so long had made Raphael realise how deep his love for Regina was. He never wished to be so far away from her for such a long period of time. She was his whole world and Raphael wanted to spend every single moment with her for the rest of his life.

* * *

Ridding his stallion down the forest pathway roads in the cold winds, it wasn't long now before he reached Tiana's kingdom. The rain had stopped but he had rode through the cold night only taking short breaks on his way. He was determined to get back to his love, to the warmth he desperately need. Even if that meant he would be knackered from his long journey.

It was the early hours of the morning when he reached Zelena's home. The sun had barely risen in the dark blue sky as he Stop just outside the house in the front garden. Getting off his stallion, Raphael took a deep breath as walked to the wooden door when suddenly it was swiftly opened by a grumpy red head.

"who the hell is in my front garden!" Zelena said with anger in her voice but her grumpy mood quickly shifted when she recognised the man standing in front of her house.

"Facilier?!" Zelena said with confusion.

" Nice to see you Zelena I didn't mean disturb your beauty sleep but I was hoping you'll let me to see Regina." Raphael said. Zelena was shocked, it was him. " It's 5 in the morning Facilier she sleeping." Raphael only smile at that." I figured she would be sleeping Zelena but I'm sure she wouldn't mind being woken up by me. I need to see her...Its been so long." Raphael said as he waited for Zelena to answer.

Rolling her eyes at his silly request, she allowed Facilier to enter her home. " Oh don't be silly Facilier of course you can come in but if you wake Regina up she will more grumpy then I was just now. Her moods are pretty unpredictable lately, she needs all the sleep she can get." Zelena said quietly not wanting to wake her heavily pregnant sister. " I'm surprised your here I'm guessing you escaped the King's wrath then." Zelena said looked towards a tried Facilier taking a seat in her living room in on of her chairs.

" you could say that but king is dead now. what done is done but that is a long story I will explain later after I sleep." Zelena eyes widen the king is dead. Millions of questions were running through her head as such a powerful king was killed but seeing how tired he was she fought it would best to show him to the guest room where Regina was sleeping.

* * *

Opening the door Raphael enter the dark room were his pregnant love was resting. Walking into the room Raphael carefully sat on the empty side of bed, smiling fondly at his sleeping beauty. Her hair was all over place as she slept on her side which made Raphael softly laugh to himself. Gently rubbing her stomach Raphael began to wake up Regina with soft kisses on her lips.

"Regina my Queen wake up." Looking at her sleeping form Raphael noticed her stomach grown a lot more from the time he left. The babies were getting bigger and Raphael knew it wouldn't be long now before he and Regina welcomed their children into world.

Regina slowly began stir in sleep. Groaning Regina open her eyes as she felt cold ice lips on her own soft warm lips. Regina was still in her sleepy state to realise it her love waking her up. " Regina it's me...Raphael." still having a smile on his face Raphael woke her from her sleepy state.

Regina finally was awake but when she saw Raphael sitting on the bed she couldn't believe it. Was her mind playing tricks, was she still dreaming? Regina thought to herself. However that thought was abandoned when Raphael cupped her face pulled her into a deep passionate kiss that left her feeling breathless.

Raphael?! Your here... Your really here. Regina said as tears began to fall. Pulling him into another kiss Raphael was pulled further into bed with her. " Your okay... Your alive.. Oh I've missed so much!" Regina said through her happy tears as she rested her forehead against his. Laying next to her Raphael relaxed into her warmth. " I missed you too my Queen. I've you missed like crazy." wiping away her tears Raphael placed a kiss on her forehead." I'm just so happy to finally see you my beautiful Queen." Raphael said which left Regina rolling her eyes at his statement. " I'm hardly beautiful in this mess state." Regina said but was quickly silenced by her love." You are always beautiful in any state."

pulling the covers over them Regina began to cuddle her love as best as she could due to her huge stomach in the way. Resting her head on his shoulder Regina could feel Raphael's breathing beginning to slow down peacefully as he began to fall asleep. She could he was cold and Regina watched her love sleep for a while before falling asleep herself. She wanted to make sure he really was here in her bed. She was just happy to finally wake up to the man she loved so deeply.


	21. Change

Tiana had be pacing her Office the whole morning. He was back and She wanted to know how! It had been four days since hearing the news of the Shadow-man's return from Ella. Tiana hadn't slept hearing the news which left her now up in the early hours of the morning with nothing but her angry thoughts.

Still dressed in her night grown not bothering to change right that minute,Tiana was pissed her plan had failed. The Shadow-man was supposed to suffer for what he put Naveen through but yet again Facilier has escaped his fate. Tiana just wanted justice but the more Tiana thought about how to go about it the more corrupt she became. She wanted the dark thoughts to leave her mind but she just couldn't let go of getting her Justice. Life in her kingdom had been difficult, so Queen duties had been overbearing for her to handle. However the last thing she need was her personal life to be just as chaotic. Naveen had return to his kingdom nearby as he was still being hunted by the horrors of Facilier's dark magic. They gotten pretty close over the years after Drizella defeat but what had kept them apart was Naveen nightmares and visions. Naveen was never the same, his personality had changed dramatic. He was more reserved, less outspoken and avoided as many social events as he could. This wasn't the man she had first meet and this left Tiana worried for Naveen's Mental state.

She hated that the Shadow-man could be happy while She worried herself sick to no end for the man she had grown to love. Life as Queen was hard enough but now she had watch Regina carry and give birth to children who's father was nothing but a monster. She had watch the voodoo man join her social circle, befriend her friends and be okay with it. Stopping in her tracks Tiana took a seat in her chair by her desk. She felt defeated. She hated it to her core.

Looking out of the window Tiana watched the sunrise over her kingdom with nothing but a deep frown on her face. She couldn't let this stand she just couldn't. King Richard's death had reached her kingdom and everyone was curious on how a ruthless, volatile, most feared ruler of the northern Kingdom had died out of the blue. Leaving behind his Queen Anais and young son his only Heir. Tiana had no idea what happen down in Horicvale but Tiana didn't care for the matter. She was more concern with how the King Richard had failed her. However Tiana was no longer left with her thoughts when a knock came from her office door. Sighing to herself quietly Tiana mentally prepared her mind. " Come in."

Ella had enter the office room with her baby son Ben in her arms half asleep. Ella had been wondering the castle corridors trying to put her infant son to sleep when she came across a low lit light coming from Tiana's Office. " Tiana your up early? I hope your not over doing yourself on these Queen duties." Ella said as she closed the door gently behind her. Tiana let out a loud sigh. " No I'm just thinking that all."

" A lot on your mind then?" Ella said as she noticed the stressed out Queen. Ella could see Tiana was clearly trouble by something but just as he was about to ask Tiana began to talk again. She layout her troubles to Ella and just like any friend Ella listen intently. As they spoke about the issues of the Shadow-man Ella too was bothered by his return. She just like Tiana believed it would be best if he was out of the picture however Ella was concern for Regina. Her relationship with Regina had be come rocky. She didn't like the idea of her family being around such a man but Ella couldn't just push Regina to the side. After all she was Henry's mother and Henry was beginning to change sides, Ella know it. Regina was in her late stages of Pregnancy and Ella was worried Henry would let Facilier be accepted into their family. Ella just didn't trust him or his magic, so what ever Tiana had plan for Facilier Ella wanted every part in it. She had to protect her family.

* * *

Back in little farmhouse Regina and Raphael had spent the day together. Regina hadn't let him out of her sight and neither did he. They had taken a calm walk through the cold woods. The weather was colder now as they were fast approaching winter but despite the biting cold the couple continued their stroll. Wrapped up in their warmest clothes, holding hands Regina couldn't take her eyes off her lover. She didn't believe he was here with her finally and every now then she would have to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. She missed everything about him from his kind chocolate eyes that pierced into her soul to his seductive voice that left her body craving for more of him. The top thing she missed was his company. She loved how caring and charming he was with her alone. She missed how he made her laugh, smile or even cry but now he was here. She could finally stop worrying.

They had spoken about everything they had missed together. Regina informed him on her changes in her pregnancy. Raphael only smiled as her due date was just around the corner. He had dreamed of the two beautiful little beings coming to the world, dreaming of the perfect moment of holding his children in his arms close to his heart were he knew they would remind to the end of time. They had spent the four days together cuddling, kissing, talking and deciding baby names. It had surprised them both that they hadn't picked a names but what made Regina laugh was Raphael's ideas of them have boys.

" Raphael you do realise that it's a 50 percent chance of us having a boy or a girl for both babies?" They continued to walk through the woods when they went over the names again. Raphael nodded understanding the chances but he just knew they were having boys. " And I told you more boys run in my family." Raphael said as smiled at his love. " How about Dion and Hadrien...or Gabriel?" Regina though over the boys names but she just wasn't feeling them.

" I still like the name Elijah we could call him Eli for short if we have a boy." Raphael watched Regina light up name once again. She had mention the name Eli for a boy before and the name still hadn't left her mind. " Fine Eli and Dion for the boys." Raphael said with a funny smile which left Regina to roll her eyes at his certainty. " What about Melora...for a girl?"

Raphael listen to the name Regina had just said. 'Melora?' Raphael had never heard of that name before...but he liked it. " What does it mean my Queen?" Regina smiled at his curiosity. " It means Golden apple I came across the name when I was young girl and I guess it stuck with me ever since. It's a pretty name isn't." " Yes it is, I like that name for a girl."

" I was also thinking we could add Diane and Halle maybe to the list I really like them too." " Of course my Queen."

After their beautiful Stroll in the cold gentle winds of the woods The couple returned back to Zelena's house for some dinner. Approaching the house still holding hands Regina and Raphael entered with happy loving smiles on their faces. However they didn't notice a guest was sitting in the living room until the guest spoke up catching their attention.

" Hi Mum." Henry said as he looked upon the happy couple. " Henry?! What a pleasant surprise." Regina said slightly shocked but she had spoken too soon when she heard a smaller voice coming from the kitchen. " Hi Abuela!" Lucy said as she walked out of kitchen with Zelena with delicious food in her arms.

" Lucy?"


	22. Lessons

" Lucy?" Regina was surprised to see her granddaughter here. " What is going on?" Regina and Raphael stood next to each other staring at the group of people who tucked into the food in front of them.

" Don't worry Regina nothing is happening, Henry and Lucy just came to visit you and your lover boy." Zelena said which made Lucy quietly laugh to herself at Zelena comment on the Shadow-man's nickname. Henry greeted his mother with a gentle hug; minding her stomach and kiss on the cheek. It had been a while since he seen his mother. He had heard of the tragic events Facilier had went through from his Aunt but most of all he had heard of the struggle Regina went through. Henry hated to see his mother stress and unhappy as he only wanted her to be happy but seeing her in front of him made him smile. When Regina walked into the room with her lover in her arms Henry could see the raw happiness in both of their eyes.

" Me and Lucy were just hoping you was okay that's all and if Lucy lessons were still on now that Facilier is back?" Regina and Raphael looked at each other with disbelief. Regina never thought Henry would still agree after everything that happen but more importantly Lucy. She knew was apprehensive of Raphael from all the mean stories her mother had told her.

" Are you sure you are comfortable with Henry?...What about Ella-)" Henry knew where his mother was going with this. " Don't about Ella this best for Lucy mum...we both know it." Lucy had lesson with Zelena which went well but Lucy still need lesson on how to control her magic. Facilier was the best choice to teach Lucy as Regina was heavily pregnant to was worried if Lucy didn't get full training she would end up getting hurt or hurting people around her. She already had some bad accidents around the castle with setting on of the wooden tables on fire which Tiana to his knowledge still knows nothing about. " We was thinking maybe we could start tomorrow in the late morning if that okay with you." Henry said to Facilier. Raphael nodded in agreement. " Of course that should be fine we could meet here around 10."

Dinner went down well as everyone tucked into Zelena lovely chicken stew. Lots of chatter and laughter went around which delighted Regina very much. When dinner finished all the ladies helped clear up leaving Henry and Facilier alone for the first time in the living room. Both men sat quietly enjoying the silence of each other. However Facilier was the first to disturb the silence between them.

" Thank you for giving me a chance to prove I have changed Henry. Lucy will be in good hands." Henry nodded but he still had some doubts. Yes he wanted to get to know Facilier for his mother's stake but Lucy means the world to him. If anything happen to her he would make this man suffer for sure.

" If your as good as my mum said you are then please look after my Lucy that all I ask of you. She means everything to me." Henry said with a serious tone. Raphael understood and reassured Henry that Lucy will be fine.

" I know you don't know me yet but I promise you with my life that Lucy will be in great hands no harm will come to her. Father to father I will promise you Lucy will learn how to control her magical ability." Henry looked at Facilier for any doubts but found none. Funny enough he trusted him to extent. He just hoped deep down he was making the right decision. Moving away form the that topic Henry and Raphael began talk about fatherhood which Henry was happy to give advice on. When the ladies return Regina was happy to see her two favourite men were getting along. after all that was all she wanted.

* * *

Lucy first lesson in magic was now here and she was nervous. She was still anxious of the shadow-man but she trusted her Abuela and if she said he was okay then she took her word for it. Creating a cover story for Ella Henry dropped Lucy off at Zelena's around 10. It wasn't long before Raphael appeared with a couple of magic books. Lucy took noticed of Raphael's weird clothes kind smile and funny top hat.

" Are you ready Lucy." Raphael said. Lucy smiled nervously. " Yes...I think."

Starting the lesson out side Raphael wanted a more natural setting then be cooped up in side. This would allow Lucy to be more free when conjuring her magic. " Now Lucy first lesson about magic is emotion. Our emotions fuel our magical power so in order to control your magic you must control your emotions. What are you feeling when you have your magical outbursts?"

" Scared...really scared." Lucy said looking at her feet. she felt kind of embarrassed that she was scared of her magic but Raphael reassured other wise. " Lucy it's okay to feel sacred about your ability. Everyone goes through these emotions including me." Lucy looked back at Facilier still not quite believing him. " Really?"

" Yes, but the only way to get pass it to believe you are in control and I'm going to show you how."

Within the two hours Lucy had learn so much but the best apart she had great fun doing so. She felt more confident handling her magic and she even learned a couple of teleporting skills with objects. Keeping calm when she has her magical outburst is key which Lucy practice when Raphael asked her conjure her magic. When 1:00 pm came along Lucy was slight sad her Lesson came to an end. During her magic lesson Lucy became less nervous with Facilier as he was kind and patient. Never once getting mad with her if things went wrong. " When will my next magic lesson be Dr Facilier?" Lucy said as they walked back into the Farmhouse where Zelena and Regina were waiting.

" How about next weekend then we can focus on turning objects into different things-" Lucy eyes widen with excitement. " Really you can do that, you turn like a book into a cat or something?!" Lucy couldn't believe such magic could exist. Raphael smiled at Lucy's excitement. " Yes of course but all that for another day."

Sitting in the living room Regina watched the interaction between her Granddaughter and Raphael. She had secretly watched a bit of the lesson from her bedroom window and she was happy how everything went. It wasn't like she didn't trust him or anything but she was curious. "I hope everything went okay." Regina said as Lucy sat next to her. " Yes it was the best Abuela I think feel much better with my magic now." Lucy said with excitement in her voice. "Thank you Dr Facilier for lesson on magic I can't wait for next week."

Regina was glad that Lucy was feeling better about her magic ability. She could already see the confidence in Lucy. She just wished that Ella would see the good side of Raphael. The funny, kind and understanding side that Lucy got a chance see.

* * *

When Next week came along Lucy and Raphael continued their magic classes. Regina liked that Lucy was enjoying her magic classes and when weeks turned into a month she could see the amount of fun her Granddaughter was having learning Magic. Henry too could see the difference in Lucy behaviour towards magic and he too was happy but Regina could tell that it was getting difficult keep this a secret from Ella. Regina Raphael and Henry had discussed about how Ella's curiousness was making Henry and Lucy nervous. Ella knew something was up with both Henry and Lucy's disappearances. Regina didn't want hell to break loose between her family again but if they didn't find anything to stop Ella from finding out soon a lot things would go wrong. Henry knew Ella would loose her mind if the Shadow-man was teaching Lucy magic but he was running out of ideas for cover stories. Henry knew Ella wanted answers.

" Mum I don't know what to Ella is getting suspicious and to be honest I don't know how long I can keep this up...Maybe it's time we tell her about Lucy lessons." Henry Regina and Raphael had spent the afternoon trying to find ways to help Henry.

" Maybe Henry's right its been a month now and Lucy has improved a lot with her magic." Raphael could see the worry in his love's eyes. Regina wasn't ready for another family war especially when she due to have her twins in anytime now.

" Raphael the last thing we need is another fight in my family. Ella would make sure Lucy and I could never see each other again." Henry understood his mum's worry.

" Mum I won't let that happen again. Lucy loves hanging out with both of you and Raphael and I still might not know Raphael that well but we have spoken and I trust him." Henry and Raphael had spent a couple of days trying to get to know each other. He still had a long way to go before they were friends but Henry knew Raphael enough to know he was far from being a villain. He had seen how he was with his mum and his daughter Lucy. A kind and caring man who would do anything to protect the ones he loved. Regina however was touched that Henry trusted Raphael but it still doesn't change the fact she was worried.

" Regina I believe we don't have much of a choice, we can't wait any longer. Ella will know sooner or later. " Seeing that there was no choice Regina finally agreed with Henry's plan to tell Ella. From tonight everything was going to change and everyone knew it.

When Henry left for Tiana's castle Regina and Raphael spent the rest of their day together as they enjoyed the sunset and peaceful evening. They still hadn't returned to their bungalow as they both thought it was best they stay until Regina's due date as they didn't want to over stress where the babies were born. As long as they were surrounded by family.

However Raphael knew that if he wanted things to go down smoothly then he had to pay a little visit to Tiana. He knew That Ella was close with Tiana and with everything that went down with King Richard he knew Tiana wanted him to suffer for this wrong doings. He hadn't told Regina about what Tiana did to him but he knew if he did Regina would be heartbroken but completely mad. He hoped maybe if he could solve the issue with Queen Tiana without loosing his temper then maybe Tiana would let go of her plans to make him suffer. If he found a way to help Naveen problems.

Making sure Regina was fast asleep Raphael sneaked out of the farmhouse and made his way to the castle. Maybe he could fix his wrong doing drama free.


	23. Nightfall Madness

The cold night winds felt freshening on Tiana's skin as she stood in her royal garden. She was coming to terms with not sleeping the whole nights. Her mind was all over place from her busy schedules and her Naveen. She still hadn't heard from him since he left for Maldonia and it was killing her. Looking up to the beautiful starry night sky Tiana prayed that Naveen's health would improve. To be honesty with herself Tiana knew she had deep feelings for the prince but she was afraid to say out loud to herself or to anyone in that matter. She was afraid that she wouldn't get the chance to be with him, that he would be gone before she could declare her feelings to him. She had been with him for all his ups and downs but Tiana knew the end was near. Naveen barely sends letters to her and when they do meet his quiet. Nothing but empty words between them.

Taking a deep breath Tiana continue to look towards the night sky with hope but suddenly felt a strange feeling that someone was behind her. Slowly turning around Tiana saw a tall man standing in the shadows by the doors with his hands behind his back. " Who are you?" The man stepped out of the shadows showing his face that Tiana knew all to well. " **DR FACILIER**!"

" Hello your majesty I hope I didn't disturb you." Tiana looked at him with disgust. What on earth was this man doing here in her castle at this hour. Standing a little a little taller Tiana wasn't afraid of the shadow-man. Standing opposite to him Tiana tried to analyse his face but he showed no emotion." **YOU** are not welcomed here." Tiana said sternly, she was in no mood for the shadow-man's tricks." If your here to play some of your dark tricks then I will wasted no time throwing you into jail where you rot the rest of your life in."

" Oh your Majesty you've already tried that and it failed." Tiana's eyes widen at the statement. "Yes I'm aware of your little plan you made with King Richard. Don't worry I'm not here to for pay back. In fact I'm here to help." Tiana frowned at every word he said, it was clear she wasn't interested in his help.

" I don't your help. The only thing I want from you is you out of my kingdom for good." Tiana watched the shadow-man shake his head in disagreement. She truly hated this man to the core. " I can help Naveen if you let me Tiana. If push aside the hatred and let me help you I could cure Naveen. Bring him back to his old self." Tiana couldn't bare to hear Naveen's name come from Facilier's mouth. How dare he speak about him. The shadow-man was the reason Naveen was sick. " How dare you come here and say his name. You did this to him...you made him sick you made soulless."

Raphael could see the hurt and the frustration Tiana was going through. She was right it was his fault but now he was offering to help. To fix his wrong doings. " Tiana I'm sorry for what I did to Naveen but I'm a different man now I can help you and Naveen."

" Bullshit, this is just one of your games. I know deep down that cold heartless man still lives within you. You might have fooled Regina but not me. Your nothing more then a monster." Tiana Tried to keep herself together but she was tried. Tired of this man getting the better of her every time. " Tiana please give me a chance to fix this." Raphael said desperation.

" Why?! Why should I give a monster like you a chance!" Tiana was almost at breaking point. She wanted nothing more then to call her guards and have him executed right were he stood but she couldn't. Her heart just couldn't. She was out of options and Facilier was the only person who could cure Naveen but Tiana didn't want to bare the truth. Looking at the man she called monster she waited for his reply.

" Because for the first time in my life I want to do right. To prove to my children that you can fight the darkness and come out in the light. To right wrongs and accept failure. Tiana I know your mad but I'm not asking for your forgiveness I'm asking you to give me chance." Silence filled the garden again. Tiana debated with herself she didn't want to believe him but looking into his eyes she could see truth.

" If I let you help Naveen you will find a way to cure him...to bring back to normal?" Tiana didn't want to do this but she needed answers. Deep down she needed peace. " Yes, I will stop at nothing to cure if you let me." Reassuring her Raphael watched Tiana let down walls just a bit.

Not able to say the words Tiana only nodded with agreement which Raphael understood as a yes. "Now leave my castle before I change my mind!" Tiana said sternly. Without a word Raphael conjured his magic letting a red cloud engulf him and with moments he was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the farmhouse Regina had awoken from her warm slumber. She had notice the absent of her love. His warm body was no longer engulfing her and she missed it. Not able to fall asleep again without him Regina pushed herself so she was seating on the bed rest her head on the headrest of the bed. Sighing to herself Regina could see that it was still dark outside which made her wonder were Raphael had gone.

Curious Regina got out of bed slowly and made her way into the main part of the house. With the hope of finding her love in kitchen or living room. However she was quickly disappointed when he was no where to be seen. It wasn't like him to just wonder off without telling her but Regina was quickly interrupted when she remembered that Zelena had made a bunch of carrot cake cupcakes. Searching for them in the dark in kitchen Regina was delighted to find them and her mouth began to water. Being pregnant had it great ups sides such as eating for two; well for Regina's case eating for three. Tucking into a couple cupcakes Regina was unaware of her love entering the kitchen.

Turning on the lights Raphael watched his Queen freeze in shock. Slowly turning around Regina had a guilty look on her face as she was caught in her midnight snack feast. " I was hungry don't judge." Regina said as her cheeks slight turned a pinky colour.

Raphael laughed at his love's reaction. " I'm not judging my Queen but shouldn't you be in bed?" Walking closer to her he noticed a small piece of icing left on her bottom lip. Smiling he gently pulled her into a deep kiss; removing the left behind icing on. " Vanilla icing but still not as sweet as you." Raphael said seductively. Looking into his seductive eyes Regina pulled him into another heated kiss.

"Where did you go?" Regina said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She loved being in his arms it always made her feel safe. Waiting for answer Raphael pushed aside some of her loose curls from her face. " I just went outside for so fresh air that's all my Queen but think it time we return to bed." making sure she put all the cupcakes back Regina and Raphael exited the kitchen together arm in arm until Regina suddenly stopped. " what's wrong Regina?" Raphael said as he looked at his queen with concern.

Regina didn't say a word. Her right hand was on her stomach due to feeling something strange. A contraction had shot through her but suddenly vanished." I think I just had an contraction?!" Regina said with shock. Placing his hand over her's on her stomach Raphael was anxious. " Maybe you just need to rest." Raphael said but as Regina continue to walk she felt something burst between her legs. Feeling the liquid run down her legs on to the floor Regina looked at her love with panic.

" My water just **broke!** "


	24. petites Filles

Foul Language, shouts and painful screams echoed throughout the little sweet farmhouse. It had been two hours since Regina's water broke and Raphael couldn't help but feel helpless. Regina was in complete agony and all he could do was hold her hand through the pain. Comforting her with words of encouragement Raphael wasn't sure how long he could watch his love go through another agonising contraction but being supportive he held her hand through the pain.

Taking deep breaths Regina couldn't focus. She was already tired and she wasn't even close to to pushing out her twins. They had called in extra back up help such as Zelena and her niece Robin but as the night continued on to the early morning Regina was becoming more restless. She wanted their babies out now. "Uhhh...How much longer Zelena I can't take this anymore." Regina said through deep breaths.

Panting heavily through another gut-wrenching contraction. Regina tighten her grip on her lover's hand, sweaty hair sticking to her face Regina was at the point where she wanted to burst out into tears. She had never been in so much pain before let alone giving birth to twins. She didn't know what to expect and it terrified her to no end but all she wanted was the pain to end quickly. However Regina's contractions only got worse as they got closer and Raphael took the full blow of it. Squeezing his hand tightly Regina let out a loud agonising scream that made Raphael soul break into million pieces. As her contraction subsided Regina looked towards Raphael with a deep frown. It was his fault she was in this situation and Regina couldn't help but curse him into another realm. Pulling him closer by the his shirt Regina was out for murder and Raphael was her first victim.

" You will never touch me again...do you understand... **NEVER**!" Regina voice was low and for the first time ever Raphael was terrified of Regina. Chills ran down his back and with every word Raphael believed her. Face to face with Regina Raphael could see the fire in her eyes and if she didn't let go of him any time soon he knew he would turn into a pile of ash.

" Yes ...My Queen I understand." Whispering out of fear Raphael felt like a scolded child. Releasing her grip on his shirt Regina continued to pant and whimper in pain but Raphael was worried he wouldn't make it after the birth. He's mind was sure he would be nothing but ashes on the bedroom floor.

" Not much longer now Sis your 9 centimetres dilated so another hour or so and you can start pushing. Just keep breathing through your contractions." Zelena said. Nodding at the answer Regina tried to focus and control her breathing now her contractions were closer together. As another hour passed Regina was finally ready to push and within couple of minutes Regina gave birth to their first baby. Hearing a loud high pitch scream that filled the room Regina was overwhelmed with love at the sight of the baby. " It a girl!" Zelena said as handed the crying baby to Robin who wrapped the small baby girl in a soft blanket and was gently placed into Raphael's arms.

His baby girl's cries instantly stopped as he rocked her to sleep and he could help but admire how beautiful she was. Holding his daughter for the first time made Raphael cry with joy. "Regina she's Perfect." Looking at Regina she too was in tears as she watched Raphael hold their newborn daughter. " Yes she is."

Not long after Regina gave birth to their first daughter, Regina delivered their second child and yet again it was another beautiful baby girl. However this time Regina didn't hear a cry and this sent both of them into concern. Zelena was holding a tiny baby girl that looked still and unresponsive. " Zelena is she okay...please tell me she okay." Regina panic. Silence and fear filled the no time Zelena quickly used her magic to remove any fluid trapped in the baby's lungs as the tiny girl struggled to breath. It was only secs ( which felt like forever) before the tiny girl let out a loud cry that gave Regina and Raphael relief.

" She okay Sis." Zelena said as she wrapped the tiny girl in a blanket and gently placed her on Regina's chest.

* * *

Both parents where overwhelmed with complete joy as they looked at their daughters together. They had two beautiful baby girls and it filled their heart with so much love that they could burst. However as they admired their daughters they could clearly see that Both girls weren't identical. In fact they where very different in appearance. The first baby had lose brown curls like Regina's and had Regina's eyes when the other had tighter black curls and eyes that were similar to Raphael. They were fraternal Twins and this made Regina and Raphael smile even more." Raphael they are so beautiful." Regina said as she held both infants in her arms.

" Just like their mother." Raphael said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Raphael could take his eyes off his girls. they were so tiny and unbelievably cute. He watched Regina feed them and helped change and dress them for the first time. He was a father and it was one of the best feeling he had ever felt. When he held both his girls he knew from this day on that he would do anything for them. As long as he was alive no harm would come to them or his Queen. They were his world.

From the moment the twins enter the world Regina feel the magical powers of her twins which made her worry. She was over the moon her children had magic but she was still afraid. Magic wasn't something play around with and having it from a young age made Regina apprehensive of what danger could come of it. Looking at her twins with love Regina pushed away does worry and enjoy her girls. Right now she was satisfied.

As the health baby twin girls slept away in their crib that Regina magically created for now, Regina and Raphael laid together tried but extremely happy. Laying in bed together Raphael held Regina close to his chest as her eyes became heavy. Labour had made her exhausted but wasn't ready fall asleep just yet. She didn't want her day to end.

" You thought we were having a boys." Regina said tiredly but with a smile on her face. Raphael smile deepen at the comment Throughout the 9 months Raphael had a feeling Regina was carrying boys but instead they were girls. He was a proud father of two gorgeous princess and he wouldn't change for the world. " yes I did and I couldn't be more wrong ." " We need to choose a name for the girls." Regina Said as tried to keep herself awake but was failing to do so. " I thought we did my queen?" snuggling closer to Raphael Regina nodded her head. " No I found a new for a girl." However before Raphael could ask what the new name was she had fallen asleep. Pulling the covers over them both, Raphael still couldn't believe he was a dad. They were finally a family and he was loving every moment of it. The only thing left to do was to name the twins and find a way the pop the question of making Regina his wife.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter :-)xx**


	25. precious

Almost a week had past since the twins entered the world but Regina still couldn't believe they were here. Her girls were absolutely perfect from head to tiny toes. Most of her time she spent staring at them with complete fondness as they slept in her arms, afraid if she looked away just for a second they would be gone. Snatched from her grasp just like most good things in her life.

It wasn't long before the family of 4 had moved back to their cosy home in the forest. Raphael had made sure everything was in order and even made improvements such as extra room space for their growing family. Just like Regina predicted Raphael was already showing signs of being an amazing father. She loved it when he would check on the girls during the night or gently rock them to sleep in his muscular arms, holding them close to his chest as he sung to them his childhood lullaby. She could see the the complete joy in his eyes as he would kiss them goodnight in their shared crib. But what always warmed her heart to the max was when he held her close every night and told her how much he loved her without fail.

For the first two days were hard for Regina. It was difficult to sleep or regain her appetite when the twins needed her full attention. However Raphael was always there for her. Making sure she was feeling okay, making sure she was well looked after from morning to night. She was blessed to have such a lovely man in her life but when she saw these things she couldn't help but ponder. Where they ever going to get married. Was Raphael ever going to pop the question?

10 years was a long time to be in a relationship but now they were a family. It didn't bother her so much that he hadn't pop the question. To be honest she was happy just to be with him but she just couldn't help but wonder.

Getting the baby girls dressed in matching little dresses for their busy day. Regina and Raphael still had a few visitors coming to visit the new arrivals. Henry and his family had visited couple of days after the birth which went well. The only ones left to see the girls were Mama Odie and Celine.

"What time again is your family coming to over?" Regina said holding her sleeping girls. Walking into the living room Regina noticed a stressful look on Raphael's face as fussed over the living room details. " Raphael are you okay?"

Stopping what he was doing Raphael looked towards Regina with a charming smile as witness his three beautiful ladies in front of him. " yes I'm fine my love... It's just must we invite my mother. I don't want her apart of this special moment." Raphael signed as sat down onto a nearby chair. " She'll find a way to ruin this for us you know that. I mean even your not keen on her."

" Raphael she's your mother. Yes me and her still have issues to work out but she has every right to see her granddaughters." Seeing the conflicted thoughts running through his mind Regina gently placed the babies into his arms and kissed his soft lips. " Plus the girls deserve to know their grandmother, their only grandmother."

When Raphael returned from Horicvale and let his mother and grandma aware of his return his relationship with his mother was getting difficult to handle. To him he she hadn't change a bit when it came to Regina and him. He angered him to no end but deep down he was really hurt by Celine's actions. She was his mother and even though Celine was unbearable he loved dearly her. He wanted a strong family unit especially now. Regina was right Celine was their grandmother but Raphael just knew no matter what he said or did Celine would never except.

As the day continued Facilier's grandmother arrived first. It didn't take long for Mama Odie to be all over the tiny girls. It was clear that Mama Odie loved girls from the moment she saw them, spoiling them with gifts to the point Regina thought it was too much.

" Mama Odie this is way too much. The girls are barely a month old and they have more clothes then me and Raphael combined." Regina looked piles of baby clothes in front of her that Mama Odie had brought them. Going through them Mama Odie waved a hand of disagreement.

" nonsense child there's never enough gifts for a baby let alone two." Picking up one of the girls Mama Odie became curious at the none mention of the girls names. " Have you chosen a name for or these beauties yet?

Regina and Raphael looked at each other with a knowing smile. " yes the they have names but we have chosen not to tell anyone until the christening. It's a royal tradition." Regina said to Mama Odie.

" we wanted it to be a surprise for the whole family. Hopefully in the next couple of weeks when the girls are bigger we can reveal their names to everyone at once." Raphael explained.

" Oh I see so I have to wait for at least two weeks to know my great granddaughters' names. You're going make your Grandmother wait." Mama Odie said acting slightly hurt by words." This is how you torture me?"

Rolling his eyes at how dramatic his Grandma was being. " It just a couple of days I'm sure you can wait until then. Now, moving on who's hungry?" Raphael said as he got up from his seat to head for the kitchen but when he did a knock at the front door was heard and Raphael knew exactly who it was. Walking towards the door to open it Raphael's prediction was correct. Keeping a straight face, hiding any emotion he was thinking. Raphael greeted his mother into the house.

" Hello Mother."

* * *

Couple of hours back, Celine got herself ready to see her grandchildren for the first time. Regina had invited her along with Mama Odie, which slightly surprised her. After everything her and Regina went through she thought Regina would have adopted her son's attitude towards her. Not wanting her in their life but yet again she was wrong.

Putting her hair into her famous head wrap and checking her makeup in her mirror Celine was finally ready to be on her way. The only thing she had left was to on her favourite gold necklace but seeing it not in its regular place on her dressing table made her confused.

"where did I put that necklace?!" searching top to bottom for the necklace Celine checked the night stand drawer by her bed. Frustrated that it wasn't there slammed the drawer close, giving up on her search. However when doing so she heard a sudden loud check from the drawer she open. Opening it again she saw that at bottom of the drawer had open, It was secret a compartment that she wasn't aware of. Investigating further into the secret compartment Celine found a letter that was addressed to her. In her late husband's handwriting.

Shocked at her discovery Celine was hesitant to open it. Sitting on her bed Celine stared at the letter for while. Letting her thoughts run through her mind Celine took a deep breath and opened.

Dear my precious wife,

By the time you have read this letter I would have have passed onto the other side. Writing this isn't easy but I do wish that you and Raphael are well in this next chapter without me. I wish that both of you remain close and that you let yourself love again once more. You are strong determined woman and I know you will do a great job raising our son but promise me one thing that you won't push him away. I know that our son is strong minded (just like his mother) and wants to follow his own path but you must let him. Let him find his way my precious Queen.

All you have to do is be there for him when he's lost and rejoice the moments when he's not.

We both knew Raphael was meant for greater things then just a voodoo doctor and in time he will find that purpose.

Be strong my queen and I will see you on the other side.

Love your loving husband Ezra

Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she read the beautiful handwritten letter. Even when he wasn't here he was still guiding her to be her best self. Her late husband's words touched her deeply and she knew he was right. Celine had been so focused on what she wanted for her son that she forgot to let go, to let him chose his path. Deep down she wanted him to be happy but what people thought of their family got in way of that. She let her vision of a perfect life stop her from being happy and now she finally felt empty.

She had failed as mother and she had failed as a wife. The only thing that she could do was let her overwhelming emotions rise to release. Holding the letter to her heart as she cried away her faults. When she heard that her son had escape the wrath of King Richard relief over took her body. Her son figured out what to on his own his way without her and could be more prouder. She had to keep her promise to her husband she just wished she still had a chance to make things right.

* * *

" Hello Raphael It's nice to see you again after some circumstances." walking into the bungalow Celine laid her eyes on the purple crib.

"Celine I'm glad you made it." Regina said as she welcomed Celine into their home. Offering her a seat which Celine gladly took. She got herself comfortable.

"Celine I know things have been hard on all of us but hopefully today we all have a break from fighting." Celine watched Regina walk over to the crib and gently pick up a tiny little girl. Cradling the tiny babe in her arms Regina walked back to Celine. Carefully placing the tiny baby into Celine's.

" Celine meet granddaughter one." Celine looked at the beautiful baby girl in her arms. She was met with two big browns staring back at her, looking into her soul and intensely she fell in love.

"She gorgeous." Celine whispered as she admired the baby. Tears began to gather in her eyes and a big smile appeared on her face. "she absolutely gorgeous." Rocking the baby in her arms Celine wasn't aware of Regina sitting next to her with the second baby in her arms.

" And your second granddaughter." Regina said as she brought Celine attention to baby two. Celine again lost in the baby's cuteness. The twins were truly gorgeous.

"Regina they really are gorgeous girls and I see they are fraternal twins. Rare when they are the same gender." Regina nodded in agreement.

"Yes it was shock to both of us. We thought they were identical at first until we looked at them for a second time together." As Regina and Celine to talk about the babies, Raphael watched on from the kitchen door. The way his mother looked at his daughters was the first time in a long time he had seen his mother smile like that. The last time she smiled like that was when his father was still alive. Maybe it was a good idea to let his mother come after all.

" I told you give her time and she'll come around." Mama Odie said as patted Raphael on back. Raphael laughed at that statement as there was still things they needed to work on but maybe this could be a turning point for all of them.

"So how's the proposal going? I didn't give you that ring for nothing you know." Mama Odie said as she questioned her grandson.

" I'm still working on grandma but I promise you it will be soon."


	26. Red

The only colour Ella saw was red. It had been a couple of days since Ella and the family welcomed the twins into the family but she couldn't help but feel like something was going on. She had noticed Lucy and Henry's strange behaviour around the the castle but most importantly how Lucy would disappear for long hours of the day only to reappear back at the castle alongside Henry at dinner time. Henry always told her the reason was Lucy had extra horse riding lessons but Ella knew things weren't adding up. However, when visiting Regina and the newborns Ella scent something funny going on between everyone. Like they knew something she didn't which only left Ella frustrated.

However, Ella finally knew why. Her long time suspicions were true. Lucy was having witchcraft lessons with the shadow-man behind her back and Henry knew about it. Henry had come clean the night after visiting Regina at her shared home with the shadow-man. Ella had forced it out of him, she wanted the truth. Ella knew something was going ever since her and Henry argued about Lucy's new found power of magic. Henry wanted Dr Facilier to teach her but like always Ella refused until one day Henry stopped asking and Lucy began improving out of nowhere. Hearing the words come out of her husband's mouth that Lucy was in the present of Dr Facilier infuriated Ella. The fact Henry had allow their daughter to be trusted in the hands of the Shadow man bewildered Ella to the point of no end.

Ella had stormed out of the bedroom after Henry had told the truth. Storming down the halls of the Castle Ella was in search for Tiana but found she was away for an Royal meeting. She wanted nothing more then scream in rage. She felt betrayed by her Husband, Henry and her were supposed to be a team. A team that worked together and not go behind each others back. Needing fresh air headed to the royal gardens only to find Henry waiting for her.

" Ella I know your mad but you saw the way Facilier was with my mother and the children. He isn't as bad as you think he Ella trust me." Henry said trying reason with her but Ella was't having any of it. " Trust...Henry right now I don't trust you...You been laying to my face about Lucy's magic for weeks. You let that man that you and I both know is not to be trusted with our Daughter." Henry nodded with disagreement. " Facilier can be trusted Ella. I mean ask Lucy ever since her lessons have started she been more confident with her magic. She has more control over them. Facilier helped her with that. Plus me and Facilier have been talking-"

"Wait, you and Dr Facilier have been speaking are you guys friends now. After everything that man has done to Tiana." Henry was becoming more and more frustrated. Ella refused to hear what he had to say on the behalf the shadow man. It was clear to him that she didn't want to give him an second chance, Ella only saw the villain and not the man trying to change.

" Ella you know he apologised for that. Please just give the man a second chance...Please." Henry was begging now. He wanted Ella to see what he saw in Facilier which was man trying to do better for his family. " Ella I beg you just give Facilier a second chance. My mother has invited us all as a family to the twins christening and I need you be opened minded there. this means a lot to my mum and you know this." Ella had become quite, she was beyond angry with Henry. Ella wanted to stand by her friend and Tiana saw Facilier as criminal nothing more nothing less.

" No Henry for the final time I don't want Lucy around the shadow man." Ella said sternly as she stared back at her husband. Henry however was beginning to feel defeated. He was at his wits end, Ella was clearly in no mood to change right now.

" Ella you know of my mum's history. When I was a young boy I pushed away my mum for her bad choices when all she wanted was love and people to understand her. Ella I will not push away my mum again." Silence filled the space between as Ella's thoughts raged on.

" Henry I think right now we need our space to think and I know Regina wants us as a family to be there at the christening but I think it's best if I didn't go." Swiftly turning the opposite direction Ella headed back into the Castle, far away from Henry or anyone for that matter.

* * *

"Wait it's too cold! please come back to bed Raphael." Regina whined, opening her tried eyes slowly as she felt her love exit out of the warm bed.

" Shhh my Queen go back to sleep I won't be long...I just need a glass of water." Raphael said softy to his love. Making sure the warm covers were wrapped around his love nice and tight again, Regina slowly closed her eyes again. "Don't be too long." Regina said tiredly as she fell back into her deep slumber.

Pushing back the fallen hairs from her face Raphael smiled as he watched her drift off peacefully to sleep. He didn't wanted to alarm her but he had some business to attend to night. For the past week Raphael had been trying to find a way to solve Naveen's mental state. He had promised Tiana he would but he never thought it would be this difficult. He had tried everything but to no avail. He really wanted to make this work but with every break through the more side affects appeared and he was beginning to think he made a promise he couldn't keep. Walking down to his small but private emporium under the bungalow; quietly closing the door not wanting to wake the girls in the got to work on the cure.

Just like every other night before, hours had passed and Raphael was back in the same place he started with. Nothing. Frustrated with himself Raphael dashed his book of ancient spells to the stone floor. He didn't want to feel defeated but more he tried the more his mind convinced him to believe such thoughts. Sighing he looked towards the clock. 4 o'clock in the morning meaning it was time for him stop his work. It would be long before Regina woke up to feed the twins and the last thing he wanted was Regina asking questions. He had made the decision to not tell Regina about the promise he made with Tiana. He didn't want her to worry or get involved. Many people believe that he was trying to get his queen back into dark magic but really he just wanted her to be happy like she was right now. Dabbing into dark magic was something he knew she didn't want him to do but the only way to help Tiana was to do just that.

Clearing his work space Raphael was lost in this thoughts. Mentally trying to figure things out he hadn't notice the door to his emporium had opened. Standing by the door Regina was holding both their girls in her arms, looking on with a curious expression. " Raphael?, My love what are you doing down here at 4:20 in the morning?"

Jumping slightly at the sudden voice Raphael turned round to see Regina and the twins in her arms waiting by the door. Dropping everything he was doing Raphael tried to think up a reason why he was down here at this hour. " I Was ju...just cleaning my Queen. It was really dirty down here and I just could leave it in this state any longer." Smiling nervously at Regina Raphael knew she wasn't buying it. Trying to look busy cleaning, Raphael began to rearranged the dusty bookshelf nearby him.

Narrowing her eyes at him Regina watched Raphael's weird behaviour as he arranged the bookshelf. Reading his body language Regina knew something was up with him. Raphael thought she hadn't noticed that for the last week he had gotten out of bed at midnight only to returned in the early hours of the day. She had. She didn't know what he was doing but she knew this man well enough and something was up with him. He was hiding something from her but what. As the silence grew between them for awhile Regina looked around the room with suspicion. " Why start cleaning now at such an early hour Raphael?"

" Oh...I..I..Just felt like it my Queen." Quickly changing the topic Raphael finished arranging the bookshelf and walked towards his love with a bright but still nervous smile. Gently picking up one of the twins from her arms Raphael placed a quick kiss on her cheek. " Now lets get these girls fed shall we." Raphael said as he soothingly bounced his little baby girl in his arms as she began to whimper. Leaving the emporium Regina remind where she was. Gently bouncing the baby in her arms as she began to whimper. Regina quickly scanned the room again. Top to bottom. " What are you hiding? " Regina said quietly to herself.

" Nothing." Raphael said startling his Regina.

"I thought you went up stairs!?" Regina said calming herself down by the sudden jump. Raphael knew Regina was going to let this go anytime soon. Stroking her back Raphael looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes. With all the love and seriousness he could muster.

" Regina there is nothing for you worry about I promise. Trust me."

* * *

Tiana Had arrived back home from her meeting and she was complete fatigue. Reaching her office she was surprise to Ella waiting for her. However before she could ask what was wrong with her today Ella had beaten her to it.

"Lucy is having Magic lesson with the Shadow man!" Ella was standing up from her chair now with fury in her eyes. " Henry and Dr Facilier are now friends all of a sudden and allowed our daughter to learn magic with him!" Ella ranted out her frustration to her friend. Pacing the office with hands on her hips as she raged on about how betrayed she was.

Sitting back down in a huff Ella had finally ran out of steam to go on. Slouching in her seat Ella brought her hands to her face as the stress was too much for her to handle. However Tiana listened to every word Ella had said. She never thought Henry would be friend such a man so quickly let alone allow Lucy learn magic by him. She felt sorry for her friend as she knew Ella shared the same level of hatred for the as much as she did. kneeling by Ella Tiana rested a hand on her nee. " Don't worry Ella okay everything will be fine." Tiana said comforting Ella in her despair.

Moving her hands from her face Ella looked at Tiana with complete and utter confusion. " What do you mean everything is going to be okay? Don't tell me you have had a change of heart. That man is nothing but trouble. Nothing good comes from that man you know that!"

" I know Ella but trust me I have this under control It wouldn't be long before Dr Facilier pays for his mistakes." Tiana said standing back on her feet. Sitting at her desk, Ella still looked confused.

" What do you mean Tiana? How are you so calm about this." Ella didn't understand but Tiana explain her statement. She told her everything and to be honest she was shocked and a little anxious about it. She knew what Tiana was planning would cause an up roar in her family and the kingdom. However at same time she wanted someone to take action on the situation. All Ella knew for sure was that she was in too deep for her turn back now. Her Husband had chosen his side and so had she.

Happily walking down the corridor Lucy was on her way to the royal gardens. She was in the mood to relax in the lovely sunshine by the flower patches and secretly wanted to practice her magic without anyone knowing.

Reaching the archway to the gardens Lucy began to hear loud voice coming from opposite corridor. One voice was familiar to her and with growing curiosity she went to check it out. Quietly walking down the corridor the voice only got louder and louder until she realise she was outside Tiana's royal office. Gently placing her ear to the door Lucy began to listen to the tense conversation. She recognised the voices to be her mother and Tiana. Her mother was mad again and Lucy was beginning to feel this was becoming the norm, nowadays. She knew her father and mother had an important conversation this morning but she made sure to stay away.

Was her mother angry because of the morning talk? Lucy thought as she continued to listen. Lucy listened to everything until she heard something she should of heard. It left her frozen to the spot and for the first time in an long time she felt truly terrified. How could her mother and Tiana be so cruel? Lucy thought as she continued to listen until heard something that made her gasp in disbelief; shaking her to the core. But then the talking stopped, everything went silence.

Scared that they heard her gasp Lucy ran down the corridor into the Royal gardens. Pretending nothing had happen. Lucy didn't know what to do. Her family wasn't the same anymore, everyone was at each others throats and she was anxious. Lucy wasn't sure how to get to her Abuela's house from here but she did know how to get to Zelena and Robin's little farmhouse.

Taking a deep breath and conjuring all the magic she could, Lucy focused on transporting herself to the little farmhouse. To her success her yellow magic engulfed her and within seconds she was on Zelena's door step. Lucy need help and she need it fast.

 **Sorry for the long wait but here it is...chapter 26, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. declaimer all characters belong to abc's Once Upon a time x**


	27. Royal Traditions

So... What are you thinking? Raphael said as he wrapped his arms around his love's waist. Regina looked around her in complete amazement. The small little church was beautifully decorated head to toe with beautiful flowers and golden ribbon banners.

" Raphael It's beautiful!" Turning in his arms Regina pulled him into a sweet kiss. Grinning from ear to ear Raphael still couldn't understand how every time she kissed him it always felt like it was the first one.

" You like it then." Raphael said breaking the kiss. Rolling her eyes Regina thought it was obvious. Pulling him into another quick kiss Regina returned to admiring the beautiful little church again.

" yes of course I like it Raphael. I just can't wait to everyone else to see this." Regina said. Regina was feeling excited but also nervous. It was the first time both family were meeting and Regina was worried it might be a step too far.

The name day christening was just a small gathering for the family. However Raphael was still unsure of it all. He was glad to see his Queen smile with joy and excitement but for him it made him tense. His mother didn't do to well with people outside the voodoo community. His Grandmother one the other hand wasn't too bad but knew she could act a bit odd at times.

" Regina are you sure you want to go on with this?" Raphael said. Regina turned to see the anxious look on her love's face.

" Are you having second thoughts my love?" Regina said as she cupped his face. " Raphael everything should be fine. We are doing this for our girls. They deserve have good memories with their extended family. You and I both known that."

" yes I know but my mother-."

" don't worry about your mother Raphael. Focus on the twins." pulling him into another kiss Regina deep it just a bit before breaking the kiss to smile lovingly at him." I love you."

Holding her closer Raphael rested his forehead onto her. Looking into her beautiful brown eyes he returned the smile." And I love you too."

* * *

Zelena was vexed. Hearing what Lucy told her the other day, she didn't know what to think. She wanted to protect her little sister but she also didn't want to spoil her day.

Zelena didn't know what to think about Ella and Tiana other then that they're dead crazy for revenge. She had tried so hard not to spill the beans to Regina when she dropped her twins in the morning. She probably guested that something was up with her when she started acting odd around her. She couldn't even look her sis in the eyes.

She had made Lucy promised not to say a word about the issue but to be honest with herself it wasn't Lucy she was worried about.

Snapping out of her overwhelming thoughts Zelena turned her attention to her little nieces. They were so adorable as they slept in their Moses baskets. She had just got them to sleep for their day nap before the twins big day. Zelena was truly happy for her sister's little family she just wished all members felt the same.

As the hours drew closer to the special event Regina had arrived back at Farmhouse with complete joy on her face. " Look at you with that Cheshire cat smile." Zelena said as she greeted her sister into her home.

" Well yes Today is a special day for our family. I just can't wait to share this special moment with the ones I love." Regina was really over the moon about this but deep down in the back of her head, a small voice is telling her a different story. She wanted things to go down with good vibes but just maybe things could really go bad. Looking at her sister Regina could also see the stress written on her face. " Zelena are you okay. You was acting odd earlier?" Regina asked as she took a seat in the living room. Zelena followed but it was clear Zelena's chill appearance was breaking.

Zelena debated on telling Regina the issues but looking at her sister in the eyes she just couldn't. it had been so long since Regina was at piece with herself or just showered with love. She didn't wanted to ruin such happiness but the longer Zelena remained silence the more Regina grew suspicious. " Zelena? What's going on?"

Taking a deep breath Zelena shook her head and smiled back at her sister. " I'm just so happy for you little sis...really I am. You finally found the happiness you was looking for and I could be so proud of you Regina." Zelena could see Regina was really buying it but she also knew she wouldn't push it. Making sure Zelena sat next to her sis and brought Regina into a hug. " So proud." Regina welcomed the the touching sister hug.

" Thank you Zelena. I am also proud of you too. You finally found love and I happy for you and Chad." Regina said as Zelena looked slightly confused.

" How do you know about Chad?" Zelena said. Regina laughed at her sister confusion. " You can ask Robin, she spilled the beans."

* * *

Holding his baby girl his arms Raphael still couldn't believe this was his little blessing staring back at him was his daughter. Both girls were dressed in all white dress for the event which was starting in a couple of minutes. Raphael rocked his daughter in his arms as she cooed at him. The baby in his arms was the oldest twin and Raphael could already see the shocking resemblance to Regina. She had her bouncy curly locks when Regina would bath her and she had Regina's beautiful warm shade of brown eyes. " You look just like your mama." Raphael said as he rocked his daughter.

Regina walked in holding baby number two who was soundly asleep in her arms. The youngest baby girl Raphael could already see that she was very much like him. She had a darker shade of brown eyes similar to his own and had tighter curls. However the one thing both girls shared was their cute button nose. " Raphael are you ready everyone is here."

" Yes my Queen let get this christening going."

Royal traditions began as everyone gathered for the twins' christening Name-day. It was a small event for the family which meant it didn't take long for Regina to noticed the absence of Ella. Knowing her son inside out she could also tell the pissed look he was trying to hide. However, thought it would be best to wait after.

Once the ritual of the christening was over it was time for both Regina and Raphael to reveal girls names. Looking at each other grinning to ear to ear Regina turned back to small audience taking a deep breath as she held her oldest daughter.

" I just want to say thank you all to coming. This is a special day for me and Raphael and it means the world to us you all could make it. Both me and Raphael would love for you to probably meet Chiara Diane Facilier and-" Regina looked to Raphael to finish the introduction as he held the youngest daughter.

" And Melora Odelle Facilier." Everyone in the church smiled and clapped as they heard the girls names. Mama Odie and Celine who were both in tears of joy. Regina had chosen Melora's name first and middle name. She loved the meaning of Melora but she also wanted to name her daughter after Mama Odie. The elderly woman was such a great woman and support her and Raphael so much and she could thank her enough. So when she found out from Raphael that her real name was Odelle she Regina knew it was perfect for her little girl. Raphael had chosen Chiara name as he loved how it sounded. Both partners agreed on Celine for Chiara's middle name. It was perfect for their little girl. Raphael's mother gave him hard times but at the end of the day she was his mother and for first time he was finally seeing change. Acceptance of his little family. When he first held Chiara in his arms he knew the name was just right for her. Maybe hoped that this might push his mother in the right direction.

When everyone said they congratulation Regina attention quickly turned to her son. Henry hadn't said much since coming to the church and it concern her. Lucy had busied herself holding Chiara with Raphael with the other twin when Regina decided to talk to her son. " Henry Is everything okay you look upset."

" I am fine Mum really." Henry said but Regina only arched her eyebrow at her son's comment. " No your not Henry something is up. You forget that I'm your mother Henry and I know when something is bothering you. Now what is it." Regina said.

Henry sighed. " Mum please just take my word on the matter. Everything is fine." Regina of course didn't believe him but agreed to drop it. " Fine, at least can I ask where is Ella?"

" She thought it was best she didn't come." Regina was a little hurt that Ella had decided not to come. She had hoped she would but the idea that Ella would get over the shadow-man issue so soon wasn't realistic. Ella would change her mind that quick.

" Well, I am glad you and Lucy could make it. It really does mean a lot to me." As Regina and Henry continued to talk They hadn't noticed the nervous glance of a tall red head. Zelena was so eager to tell both Henry and Regina of Ella and Tiana's plan for the Shadow-man. It was driving her crazy to spill the beans but the more she waited the more she realised it would just be best to tell them tomorrow. When everything was back to normal. The calm before the storm.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you like the twins' names. Melora means Golden apple which I thought was perfect and Chiara pronounce ( kee-ahr-a ) means Light and clear and I just loved the name :-) x**

 **Declaimer: all characters belong to ABC's Once upon a time apart from Celine Facilier, Chiara and Melora Facilier**


	28. Divided

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to ABC Once Upon a Time**

Another late night and Raphael was back to finding a cure for the prince of Maldonia. In his lab began re-read his research. Searching through his spell books once again thinking he would be back at square one, Raphael came across something new. Something that made him rethink the the whole cure he had tried to create. Looking at page Raphael knew he had found the jackpot.

" Night Root." He whispered to himself. That was it. If there was a way he could modify the effects of it he could finally save Naveen from going insane. Shutting the book Raphael began prepare the ingredients. Looking through his storage cupboard for the final ingredients he realise all his night root crystal had run out.

" Great... now what!" Raphael said to himself. Night Root was a hard plant to find as it only grew in certain places of the land. _' What about Zelena?'_ Raphael thought to himself. She must have some Night Root crystals in her potion storage cupboard. It was rare but it was worth keeping around just in case.

Without a second thought Raphael transported himself to the little farmhouse. It was a late hour but Raphael was on a mission and he need to succeed. Zelena wasn't the kind of person to wake up during late the hours but Raphael had no choice. Knocking on the door loud enough for Zelena to hear. Raphael waited for the wrath of the wicked witch of the west. As the lights turned on, it wasn't long before the front door swiftly opened and Zelena face showed all the rage as she looked at Raphael.

" What in the hell are you doing at house in the early hours of the morning!" Zelena said as she frowned at him.

" I'm sorry to wake you Zelena but I need your help. Do you have any Night Root Crystals?" Raphael said with urgency. Squeezing the bridge of her nose Zelena was in mood for this.

" Why?"

" For a cure I'm creating. I really need as soon as possible. Please Zelena do you have any?" Bring back to what Lucy had told her Zelena realised who the cure was for. Worry took over her mind. She had to tell Raphael what Lucy told her, she had to warn him. She could let him go through with it for Tiana. Lost in thought Zelena was quickly snapped back to reality when Raphael asked again.

" Zelena?, I Know it early in the morning but if you just let me borrow some of it I will be on my w- " Before Raphael could finish Zelena interrupted.

" We need to talk...NOW."

* * *

Numb was the only feeling Tiana could feel when she left the warmth of her carriage. Holding her palms close to her chest her fingertips were freezing, not even her body heat could ease the bitter pain of the cold. Looking around she was standing in a frozen wasteland but Tiana knew she was in the right place.

far in the distance nested on a mountain full of snow her eyes laid upon a beautiful white castle. It was a sight to see as the ice around the castle dance within the moonlight. It was truly breathtaking but Tiana wasn't here for sightseeing. No, she had an important meeting to attend and a deal to uphold. Standing in the thick cold snow Tiana turned towards her loyal soldiers who waited patiently for orders. " Wait here I will not be long."

" I'm so glad you could make it Tiana...I was beginning to think you had changed your mind." Tiana froze at the sudden voice behind her. A chill ran down her spine as she turned to see a tall woman dressed in white with a satisfying grin on her face. The woman was slender and her skin looked sickly pale. The only colour that stood out upon the woman's ghostly appearance was her long ginger hair that flowed behind her back but what set Tiana on edge was the woman's cold grey eyes. They pierced into her very own brown ones, making her feel uneasy.

Tiana was in the Snow Queen's territorial now. Her kingdom was a frozen wasteland filled with unsettling ice monsters that roamed the kingdom. No one dared to venture here as many never returned. The Snow Queen was not the kind sort. She cared very little for visitors and if you was caught in her lands without permission you might as well prayed for chilling cold to take you first before she did. King Richard might of been the most feared king within the realm but The Snow Queen was the monster no one dare speak off. A monster that rested in the high mountain tops deep within the lands. Isolated from the rest of the world with nothing but snow and Ice to keep her company.

Tiana had heard stories from Henry of another Snow Queen from a different Realm but those stories were nothing compared the one she had grown up hearing. Here The Snow Queen was a Real monster with no heart or compassion. She was as cold as her frozen wasteland kingdom she ruled and dangerous as the Ice monsters she created.

" Don't be shy now Tiana. We have some matters to discuss, come with me before you freeze to death." The Snow queen said still grinning. Without a word the Snow Queen transport the both of them into the Castle's Throne room. The room just like the outside was breathtaking and Tiana took just a moment to admire the beauty of ice and snow that made up the interior. However Tiana attention was brought back to the chilling woman who sat in her frozen throne.

" If I am correct you came to discuss the matter of your little Shadow-man problem?" The woman said softly. Once again Tiana felt the Queen's eyes pierce into her own sending shivers up her spine and goosebumps across her skin.

" Yes your Majesty." Tiana said. It was clear that she was terrified in the presents of the infamous Snow Queen but she here for a purposes. Standing a little taller Tiana looked back at the Queen with more confidence. " I've heard you two have cross path before and things didn't end quite well."

The Queen's grin disappeared as she was remained of the dark memories of her pass. Swiftly standing from her throne the Queen walked towards Tiana with a cold stare. She circled her like a predator does to it prey but Tiana remained calm. " So... you know of my pass then. You know the Shadow man is the reason I am the way I am. The Monster everyone fears and hides from."

"Yes...And I know you want revenge as do I for his crimes." The Snow Queen let out a chortle as she listen to Tiana proposal.

" Revenge comes with a price the question you must ask yourself is are you ready to pay for it?!" The Queen stopped in front of Tiana with a cold expression that froze her in her place. "Rumours about me are true you know. I have no heart, I care for no one but myself. When I became Queen years before your time Facilier predicted my future...A future I refused to let happen but like all his victims I fell into his trap and what I tried to stop played in front of my eyes. I became a monster and rule nothing but Monsters, That my price."

Tiana listen to the Snow Queen's tale. She had heard the Queen had killed her own sister so she could rule her throne. Cursing her with a frozen heart and a fallen kingdom. " Help me...Help me bring down the Shadow man that ruined your kingdom...I don't care what I have to pay for it to happen as as long as that man is gone from my life." The Snow Queen sat back in her throne with her grin returned.

" I will help you get rid of the shadow-man...And please call me Sigrid."

Once Tiana left Queen Sigrid's Kingdom for her Journey to Maldonia Sigrid returned to her throne room. Summoning her hand held mirror of ice she looked into her mirror with wicked smile. The mirror showed the shadow man and everything special to him. Sigrid could see That Facilier had done quite well for himself, he was now a father and was in a relationship with a powerful witch from another realm. She looked through his memories and it wasn't long before she grew bored with is happy life.

For years Sigrid had waited for her chance to get back for what Facilier had taken from her and now her day was slowly coming true. Tiana was a fool to trust her, she had no idea what she had just unleashed.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope everyone had a great christmas. Please don't be scared comment on what you thought x :-)**

 **P.S Happy New Year's Eve x**


	29. Judgement Day

**Sorry for the long wait kind of had a bit of a writer's block and busy life kind got in the way but I'm finally back and ready to upload new chapters.**

The cure was finally finished. Eight hours of trial and error had finally come to the end. The night root crystals had worked perfectly just like Raphael thought it would and he could finally live up to his side of the deal. A deal that he now knew was broken. Down in his lab Raphael buried his face in his hands. Deep down he knew something would go wrong as it was always clear Tiana never trusted him but now everyone he loved was danger.

Feeling defeated Raphael took a deep breath as he allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts. Zelena had told him everything about Tiana true plan and this made him sick to his stomach. No matter how hard he tried to change the past it only seem to come back to cause more damage. He wanted to right his wrongs, to help Naveen but what he did to him truly scarred Tiana. Emotions were running wild in him. He really wanted to move forward but the more he ponder on what the next move was the more frustrated he was becoming.

Lost in his thoughts Raphael didn't notice Regina enter his lab. Arms crossed Regina was getting tired of guessing. She wanted to know the truth, the real truth. What the hell was going on. She knew Raphael was hiding something down here and to be honest it was driving her crazy. However before she confronted her beloved on the matter she noticed the stressful posture of Raphael. Sitting in a chair with his face buried in hands in the silence of the lab Regina was now concern beyond belief.

" Honey what the matter?" Regina as she pulled up another chair next him. It was a while before he answered but when he did Regina could see how stressed out her love was. His looked tired and worn out which made Regina concern for her loves well being.

" Regina we need to talk. I know you love your family and would do anything to protect them but just as would I but...right now we have a serious issue." Raphael said as he took Regina's hand into his warm ones. Looking deep into her dark brown eyes Raphael knew this wasn't going be easy but she need to know the want was going on.

" What issue is that Raphael? What about my family...what is going on?" Regina said as looked at her love with concern.

" I made a deal with Tiana to help heal Prince Naveen however my effort to fixes things have failed." Removing her hand from Raphael's Regina was now confused.

" What did you do Raphael?" Regina said as awaited his answer. Raphael took a deep breath as he continued explain the situation. Once said and done it only left Regina pacing the room they were in. She was dumbfounded but the news began to settle more furious she got. She angry with the fact he didn't tell earlier but she furious with Ella and Tiana. They hated Raphael and and she knew this but she never thought they would go this far.

" I going back to the palace. I Need to have a word with Ella and Henry NOW. Regina said as she stormed out of the lab. She need to speak to Ella and it wasn't going to be a nice conversation. How dare they plan such curalness on her family.

" Regina stop please I know your angry so am I but this is not your fight to fight. It's mine and I need you here with the girls. I need you safe." Raphael as he tried to reasons with Regina who wasn't having any of it.

" No, You will not fight this on your own, I will not let them ruin this family I will not sit here and do nothing!" Regina said as looked at her love seriously. She loved Raphael with all her heart and now a Snow Queen was going take him away without a fight. However before Regina could even prepare herself to leave Raphael stood in her way.

" Regina please I can't have you involved...I can't have you get hurt. I know what Sigrid is like and if she knows my weakness she will not hesitated to attack. I need you safe Regina. You and the girls." Raphael couldn't dream a life were Regina wasn't in it and would be lost if anything happen to her. especially if it was his fault. bringing his Queen into a warm embrace Raphael kissed the top of her forehead, hoping to calm her down. He was happy when she responded to the warm embrace as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He knew deep down Regina wasn't happy with what he said but without words Raphael Knew Regina would do as he asked. "I Love you so much my Queen." Raphael whispered into her ear. Slightly pulling away from the hug Regina captured his lips for a passionate kiss that left him breathless.

" I love you too Honey, Very Much."

* * *

Meanwhile on the overside of the land Tiana had arrived at her destination to Maldonia. Everything was beginning to fall into place slowly but surely. It wouldn't be long before she could finally cure Narveen from his long time sickness and her revenge on the Shadow-man was done. Walking into the grand palace However Tiana was met with the sight of two grief-stricken monarchs. The king and Queen of Maldonia had grown close with Tiana due to her support and were relieved about her safe arrival to the palace. Although Tiana's arrival wasn't enough to bring a smile to their faces.

" Tiana thank god you're here." The Queen said as she welcomed Tiana into the quiet room where the rest of the family were. " We didn't think you would make it in time."

" What do you mean Queen Estelle what happen? is it Naveen." Tiana was terrified. She knew it was do with Naveen's health. The Queen's eyes were red which she thought was from long periods of crying. Everyone in the room looked concern and grief-stricken. Silence was took over room for a moment as the older Queen took a while to collect herself. The pain was clear across her face As the Queen shakely took Tiana's hands.

" We had word from the doctor Tiana. Naveen wouldn't make it through the night." Before the Queen finished her sentence she broke into tears. Tiana on the overhand the news hit her so hard she don't know how to react. Frozen. Her skin cold and her eyesight became blurry from her tears. For a second she was speechless. She wanted be strong for Naveen's family but just like them her Emotions took over. She let her tears fall. full of hope and high spirits Tiana was ready to give Naveen good news only for everything to shatter in front of her.

Once she could find her voice again Tiana wanted see him, she need to see him. " Can I see him." Tiana whispered as she tried to speak through the overwhelming pain.

" Of course dear. You can say your goodbyes to him now." The king said as he consoled his wife.

" Thank you King Tarran." Tiana said. leaving the room of family and friends Tiana wasted no time in visiting Naveen.

Naveen's Sickness had gotten worse. She was told there were times when he didn't sleep and when he did he woke with screams and heavy breathing. Her heartache was only growing when she finally got to see him. Entering the bedchamber of the prince was hard for Tiana. She was mixed with hundreds of emotions as she took in the sight of Naveen laying restlessly in his bed. she felt powerless as watched Naveen laying in his bed. He looked so weak and wore out. He had lost a lot weight too which made him unrecognisable. He wasn't the Naveen she wanted to remember.

As she walked closer to him Naveen smiled at her weakly. " Tiana, you made it back to Maldonia just in time. I thought I wouldn't get a chance to see you again."

Tiana wanted take his pain away. She wanted end his suffering. Tears began to fall again as she place a soft kiss on cheek. " Naveen I am SO sorry. I...I..I should of done more to help." Tiana stuttered as she tried control her emotions. The man she had grown fond of was going to leave this earth and no magic or true love could stop it.

" Tiana don't be foolish, There was nothing for you do over than be there for me and that's all I can ask for."

" I know but you don't understand Naveen. If you hold on a little while longer we can find a cure. We can fight this...please." Tiana wasn't ready to let go. She need him...She loved him.

" Tiana don't stress over what could of been. Cure or no cure today is my time and I'm just glad to have you here with me." Before Tiana knew it Naveen's eyes became heavy and his breathing began slow down.

" Naveen please hold on we can fix this...I love you." Tiana as she held his hand.

" I love you...too" With a final breath Naveen closed his eyes and Tiana knew he was gone.

* * *

Magically appearing in the grounds of Maldonia Raphael was on a mission to find Naveen. Carrying the small bottle of the complete cure in his coat pocket Raphael went off in his search around the Palace. He knew Tiana would be here too as he heard of the declining health of the prince but when he reached the bedchamber of the prince he was shocked at the image in front of him. He was too late.

Tiana hadn't noticed the new present in the room. She only focused on the lifeless body of the man she loved. She had tried so hard to fight for him but she was too late. She felt lost and only thing she wanted to do was cry. She had to let everyone else know he was gone but when she turned around she was met with the one man she didn't want to see. The Shadow-man.

" Tiana I'm sorry." Raphael said as she tried offer his kindness but Tiana wasn't interested. She looked at with a deadly stare. He knew if said another word Tiana would lose it and the last thing he wanted was a fight. Everything he wanted to say to Tiana when he came here was gone and the only thing he was feeling was guilt.

"Leave...Your too late. I don't want to see your face right now." Swiftly walking passed him to the door Tiana didn't want hear a word from him. However before she left the room she turned around to face the shadow-man once more. " You will pay for this...I promise you that." and with that Tiana left.

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter x Disclaimer all characters belong to abc's Once Upon a time x**


	30. Only human

**Sorry made some changes to this chapter..**

* * *

"Raphael?" Regina said as she rocked a fussy Melora near to her chest. It was the early hours of the morning and it had been hour since Raphael return. Raphael didn't answer for moment before he took a deep breath and released it with a pained expression. The news of Naveen's death had brought shock to her. she didn't know the really prince that well only meeting him a couple of times but she could tell the news weighted very heavy on Raphael.

He had tried his best to fix his wrongs and Regina knew he was feeling guilty about the whole situation. Sitting next to him on couch, Regina gently placed their very tried daughter in his arms. Watching the little baby girl settle peacefully in his strong arms Regina places a soft kiss on his temple. " Raphael there was nothing more you could do. You did everything you could."

Looking at his beautiful little girl in his arm Raphael softly smiled. She really was beautiful and everyday the twins reminded him of his gorgeous Queen Regina. They really were the only reason why he wanted to be a better person. He wanted to prove he was changing for the good but as the hours past the more his mind wandered over what Tiana would do next. He knew Tiana had the Snow Queen on her side and his history with that cold woman didn't end well. He wanted to believe Regina. However deep down he knew he could of done more and now he had to wait for Tiana to unleash what she had plan for him with the Snow Queen help.

Calmly rocking Melora in his arms Raphael continued to let his mind wander over worse to come. Regina however snapped Raphael out of his thought as she gently moved his head to face her. focus him to look at her.

" You did all you could." Regina said as she looked deeply into his dark brown eyes. Regina knew tension with both Tiana and Ella would only increase another bad deed to add to their list against him. News of the prince Naveen passing would soon reach the palace where Henry stayed with his family. Family drama would only continue.

She didn't want to worry about Tiana plans but the Snow Queen in his realm was no joke according to Raphael's stories. The idea of letting Raphael handle it on his own made her sick to her stomach but she had made a promise not to get involved and she would do her best to keep it. However Regina was a fighter and would do anything to protect the ones she loved no matter what so if he thought she would just sit and watch him suffer if thing took a turn for worse then he was very wrong. Tiana would do anything to make Raphael pay and Regina knew it, Tiana was a strong woman. The last thing she wanted to think about was losing another man she loved with all her heart.

" I can't let her revenge hurt our family Regina. She has no idea what kind of monster she has unleashed, You, the twins and the rest of our family need to be protected." Raphael said with concern.

" Once again we are no longer safe because of my past." Standing up Raphael made his way to the nursery to where baby Chiara slept peacefully in her cot. He knew Regina worried about the new threat to their family as did he and as much as he wanted to change the fate of Naveen to make Tiana happy he had failed.

" We will get through this Raphael, we will not let some Ice Bitch hurt our family." Regina said quietly not wake up the girls. Once Raphael carefully put down Melora into her own cot he checked on Chiara. The girls always brought peace when he was stress but now he wondering if he would ever get to see them grown up. He knew Snow Queen well enough that she wanted his head for what he made her do.

" Regina if the Snow Queen takes me don't try and find me. Take the twins and your family and get away from this realm."

" Raphael please you can't still think you can do this by yourself." Regina stressed as looked at him. Raphael understood Regina but nobody could fix things when came the Snow Queen and he wasn't going to drag another person into his mess. Especially his beloved Queen. Kissing both his girls a goodnight he and Regina Quietly left the Nursery. Once the door was closed a sudden noise erupted from kitchen.

" What the hell was that." Regina said as she looked in the direction of where the noises was coming from.

"I have no idea, stay here with the girls-"

" Raphael don't be ridiculous." Conjuring a fireball in the palm of her hand Regina made her way to the kitchen . Smiling at his queen, Raphael loved it when Regina was protective. However Regina's magic was still unpredictable and it was best for her to wait while for her to recover fully but knowing his beloved Queen she would do no such thing.

Swiftly walking to the kitchen thing the worse to their surprise it wasn't anything serious. In fact it only made them feel slightly ridiculous at how worried they were. Standing in their kitchen Mama Odie was rummaging through his cabinets. Hearing his footsteps entering the kitchen Mama Odie looked towards her Grandson and Regina with uneasiness.

" Grandmother What are you doing here?" Raphael said. Although when Raphael took in the uneasiness expression on his Grandmother's face he knew something wasn't right.

" My child we all need to talk, something bad is coming." Mama Odie said." Me and your mother have some news to share with you both, You must come now."

Looking at his Grandmother with confusion Raphael tried understand what had made his Grandmother so fearful. " What coming Nana? What going on?"

" Raphael my child there is no time. I will explain everything at the mansion but right now pack your stuff and the twins we need to go now."

* * *

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Many years ago before the frozen wastelands there was a beautiful kingdom filled with Rich green fields and a palace filled with joy and laughter. The kingdom was ruled by a fair and strong king who had two gorgeous daughters that many people adore. Sigrid was the oldest and was next in line to throne. She always followed the rules that her father set her and her sister but Annette was different. She wanted to be free from all the princess duties and did everything she could to escape such life. However Sigrid was always the one who had clean up her sister mess when things went wrong which always came with a price._

 _The fair strong King had no male heir only his oldest Sigrid but Sigrid always had a feeling she wasn't good enough in her Father's eyes. She had to be a strong leader for her kingdom, love, protect and fight for her people. Everything she knew she wasn't ready to do. Her father only saw her as a little girl, a young princess who knew nothing about about responsibility and it didn't help when Annette got herself in trouble. Dragging her into the mess that ultimately got her and Annette in deep trouble with the king. Their father. Even now at the age of twenty Sigrid could never live up to expectations._

 _Sigrid and Annette were close sisters but as they older a wedge was beginning to form between them. They both wanted different paths, Sigrid wanting to be follow her father's footsteps and Annette wanting to explore the world beyond the palace walls._

 _"Annette?...Annette!...Where are you?!" Sigrid called out for her sister._

 _" will you stop shouting, I'm over here in the dresser room." Anette said as swiftly opened opening the door to allow her sister in. Today was important day for both the sisters. Sigrid was preparing for her for coronation party as it was almost her Twenty-first. The age the king told her she would rule and he would step down from the throne. The king was a strong ruler and everyone knew that but as the years past the King's health started to decline. He need rest and it was finally time for Sigrid to take the throne._

 _For Annette the king had made arrangement for her to meet the prince she would one day marry at the party which didn't settle well with her._

 _" I can not believe father! He knows I'm not ready to marry yet but still he picked out a prince for me!" Annette said as she looked at herself in the fall length mirror. Trying on gowns wasn't something she enjoyed but a dress had to be picked for the party._

 _" I know but you might like the prince at the party." Sigrid said as she looked through the racks of glamorous gowns._

 _" I don't know Sigrid... You know I was thinking maybe today we could skip tea and sneak into town. I heard one of the maids talking about a strange shop that opened up in the town market. They said the man who owns the shop is some kind of wizard or something and that he calls himself the shadow-man." Rolling her eyes at her sister excitement Sigrid never understood her sister's fascination with magic. Then again anything dangerous was her sister's favourite._

 _"Annette you can't be serious. We can't sneak into town to see a creepy shop what will father say." Sigrid said as she looked at her little sister in complete disbelief._

 _Why do you care what father thinks? it's just for fun, we are allowed to have fun you know. You especially your always uptight and boring." Annette said as she went back behind the room dividers to change._

 _"What! I am not uptight and boring. I follow the rules as should you."_

 _"See boring." Annette knew sister inside out and the one thing her sister wasn't was fun. She never liked to explore the outside world around them. She was always focused on following silly rules and a preparing herself to be Queen. " Come on Sigrid let do something different today. I promise we won't get into trouble I mean we are just checking out a new shop for goodness sake. I've asked you do much worse things than this."_

 _Pondering over her sister proposal for a moment she sighed. " fine let go to his shop but if anything goes wrong this will be the last straw I mean it Annette. I a couple of months I will be Queen and I can't keep getting tangled in your mess." Annette rolled her eyes as she exited the room dividers but Sigrid Looked at her sister with a stern expression._

 _" Fine, Your royal highness" Annette said giggling, teasing her sister for being so serious. " I will meet you out the maid entrance door we can sneak out there."_

 _Walking around the busy streets in their travel hooded cloaks in the town market it wasn't long before the sisters found the strange new shop. The shop stood out like a sore thumb as the walls were painted black and the windows were decorated with hanging skulls._

 _Reading the title of the shop Annette was curious to go in. " Dr Facilier's Voodoo Emporium. This looks so weird and creepy does it Sigrid."_

 _" Yes and I think we should go back now. We have seen the shop just like you wanted now let's go" Turning to leave Annette quickly grabbed her sister's arm, dragging her into the shop._

 _Entering the Emporium both the sisters were in complete shock. Everything in the shop was strange. From scary masks that hung on the walls to disgusting bottle ingredients which Sigrid didn't want to know what they contain._

 _" This place is so cool I wonder if this place sell real magic items." Annette said as she picked a funny looking voodoo doll._

 _" Everything here is magical Annette it just depends on what you're looking for." Both sisters looked at the tall young man that stood at the other end of the shop. The man was tall and a wore a top hat and a weird suit. " The name is Dr Facilier by the way and welcome to my emporium."_

 _" How do you know my name?" Annette said as she looked at Facilier curiously. However Facilier softly laugh to himself._

 _"If you think wearing a hooded cloak would hide your identity then you're dead wrong Princess Annette and Princess Sigrid." Removing their cloak hoods both the sisters were still shocked how a new shop owner already knew them. This sent alarms ringing in Sigrid's mind. She had a feeling this man wasn't to trusted._

 _"Can you do magic?!" Annette asked the man as she was drawn to his mysterious behaviour. Nudging her sisters Sigrid couldn't believe she drawn this guy."Well yes but my speciality is reading people future and past." Looking at both sisters Facilier knew they were curious. " If you want a reading it will cost you as don't use my gift for free."_

 _" Believe it or not but I don't have much on me, I only have 12 Schilling." Annette said as she handed Facilier the money._

 _Sigrid couldn't believe Annette believe the Shadow-man. Magic only brought trouble and the last thing she wanted was trouble. " Annette please don't do this we have to go back to the palace before the ladies of waiting find out we're gone."_

 _Rolling her eyes once again at her sister Annette was in no mood in hearing her Sigrid's worries and concerns. " Oh come on Sigrid for once in your life do something fun."_

 _Not wanting to leave her sister alone with the Shadow-man Sigrid sighed in defect. Once again she had to fall into the role of over-protective sister. Agreeing with Annette to get their future read Sigrid kept telling herself it would be harmless but unfortunately for her she was dead wrong._

* * *

 **Back to Present day...**

Waking up early Lucy got herself ready for the day. Making her way to the breakfast hall she was surprised at how quiet and busy the staff where. It confused her as many of the servants around the castle would chat happily away. Wishing her a 'good morning' with cheerful smiles that she would response back a good morning and happy smile of her own.

Today was different. The 'good mornings' felt empty and had a heavy feeling of sadness in them. the Maid's smiles where quick and light. Many of them looked glum as they prepared the breakfast plates when she enter the dining hall. Sitting in her usual seat Lucy was even more confused when she was the only person at the table. Normally in the past it would be her and Regina at the table for the first serving of breakfast and when she left it was normally her and her father. Sitting quietly, pondering on what on earth was going Lucy was beginning to feel anxious.

'Had something bad happen?' Lucy thought as she looked around the dining hall. When the food was finally laid out across the table Lucy began to worry even more. Serving herself a plate of Egg and beans Lucy's worries where finally decrease for a moment at the of her parents.

just like the castle's staff Henry and Ella looked gloomy and glum. Lucy knew something serious had happen which made her worry once again. So much so that it had knock her appetite right off.

" Mum and Dad what wrong? Why is everyone so quiet and unhappy." Lucy said anxiously as looked at her parents for some answers.

Henry looked to Ella with uncertainty. News of the prince's death had finally reached the southern kingdom in the early hours of the morning. Henry didn't know Naveen that well but he Knew that Tiana cared a great deal about him. Nevertheless this was still hard news to swallow. Death was never a easy topic to talk about especially when explaining it to children were.

Henry and Ella had been through a lot during the couple of months but at this news it was the first time they spoken to each without arguing. Tiana was both of their friends and they both could imagine the emotions running through her head.

" Lucy honey today we have gotten some sad news about a dear friend of Queen Tiana. Prince Naveen pass away last night." Henry said as he sat next to his still anxious daughter.

"Is Tiana going to be okay?" Lucy said as she looked at father.

" Well Tiana is grieving sweetheart and she will be feeling sad for couple months when she arrive back home." Henry said as he tried to explain to Lucy. However Ella wasn't able to stand still without bursting out rage.

Ella knew how much Naveen meant to her best friend and when she and Tiana discuss the future plans for the shadow-man Ella couldn't help get a feeling it was all his doing. When they got the news of the prince's passing they didn't know the course of death. Which rang alarm bells in Ella's ears.

" This is the Shadow-man doing I feel it." Ella said as she sat next to her family. Looking at her with shock both Henry and Lucy couldn't believe the words that had left Ella's lips.

" Ella how could even say that- You know what we're not having this conversation here not in front of Lucy." Henry said as he grab himself a plate of food. Henry didn't know Raphael that yet but he knew he won't do such a thing to Naveen especially since he spent so much of this time trying to prove he had changed.

" Lucy needs to know what that is capable of Henry. stop trying to write him off as a good guy. We have no idea what he capable of." Ella said but Henry wasn't having it. Ignoring the Ella's comment on the matter Henry changed the topic to Lucy's process to horse riding.

Lucy hated this. Her parents hadn't gotten along for a while and it always pulled her spirit down. She understood why her mother was't a fan of the Shadow-man but just like Henry Lucy believe he wouldn't do such a thing. Listening to her parents bickering made her crazy and not feeling hungry anymore Lucy quickly excused herself from the table and made her way to early morning lessons.

Sitting in silence Henry and Ella didn't say word on the matter but the deep silence was killing them. Everything was tense between lately and the family drama was draining. He wanted to go back to when they were happy a close family enjoying life but since the birth of Ben Everything began to change so dramatically.

" Ella...what happen to us?" Henry said as he looked at his wife. Ella sighed as she looked away from her food to Henry with sad eyes.

" I really don't know. Where always on different pages." Ella began to remember the happy times of their family and she could believe how much things had changed.

" Ella I'm tired of fighting with you. I just want our family to be happy once again...I miss us."

" I think we could still go back to that but I just can't let that Shadow-man into our family Henry I just can't. My for most of my life I have grown up with a cruel jealous step-mother and step-sister and promised myself I would go through that again or let my children go through that."

Henry understood Ella side. Ella had told him about her life with Lady tremaine and Drizella. Life with them wasn't easy for her to get over especially when dark secret began revealed themselves. " Ella I understand but I've spoken to Raphael and I promise you he isn't as bad as you think. Trust me I would never put our family in danger." Henry said as he took Ella's hand into his warm ones.

However their intimate moment was cut short when Lucy and many servants came running into the dining room. Swiftly turning their attention Lucy, they took in her shocked expression as she alarmed them. " Mum! Dad! It's SNOWING!" Lucy yelled at them. Pulling Henry to his feet Lucy drag him to the now frosty windows.

" See look it Snowing!" Lucy shrieked with joy. Henry, Ella and many other servant in the room were left in confusion. They were still in the early stages of Winter but according to the weather outside Snow covered the royal gardens and ice froze the grounds within seconds. It was like they got three weeks worth of snow in one day.

" Wait, there was no sign of snow this morning and now it's winter wonderland out here." Henry said as he took in the strange weather.

" We don't normally get this kind of snow so early in time? This is blizzard." Ella said with confusion. Looking at the beautiful sight of snow in front of her Lucy watched in glee but far in the distance the white clouded sky was beginning to darken into a dull grey sky. The light winds of the early morning began to turn harsh. Ripping the leaves off the trees within the blast, it was clear a storm was brewing and it wasn't a normal one either.

* * *

 **Hope you like the new chapter...I kind of didn't like the other one so much so I thought i'll had a flashback of the snow queen in this to explain her story a little more. Her story will continue on the next chapter when I upload it but for now I hope you enjoyed this chapter :-) xxx**


	31. pray

Snow had begun to set across the kingdom over night. Temperatures dropped below -30 degrees over a course of hours, Ice covering every nook and cranny of the kingdom left the town folk confused. Any signs of greenery was gone, replaced with ice and heavy snow that covered the farm fields and royal gardens. Roads that run throughout the kingdom were nothing icy paths. Unsafe for any kind travel. Back in the Facilier mansion deep in the forest near Tiana's kingdom, Fear had washed over the family. Sigrid's powers were in full affect which brought concern to everyone especially to Celine deeply. Sigrid was a powerful witch and Celine knew this. She was no match of such power or magic. Controlling the elements wasn't her strong suit and she knew that the witch only wanted one thing. Her son . The idea of not able to protect her only son terrified to no end and when Raphael finally arrived back to the mansion, it was clear that fear was evident in her eyes.

"There is no stopping her this time." Celine whispered. The whole family Gathered by the fireplace for warmth as temperature continued to drop rapidly. Everyone knew deep down she was right but no one dared to say it out loud. Not right now. Shivering Raphael Looked towards Regina who held the twins close her chest as they too shivered in freezing cold. Even the fireplace and cotton blankets did nothing to block out unbearable temperatures.

" We can't just give up now. There must be a way to defeat this ice bitch." Regina said as she held her daughters closer for more warmth. " Maybe some kind of barrier spell to keep her contain."

"It will not hold her off for long. Such power can not be contain." Celine said. Dropping more firewood into the fireplace. " Her Magic is different."

" Maybe me meeting with Sigrid could stop her cursing the land. She would be more focus on me then Realm. " Raphael said as his mother took a seat next to him.

" NO. You will only give her what she wants and that's is your death. She will do anything to harm you and everyone you love no matter what."

" Well that sounds familiar." Regina could help but remember her dark days as the Evil Queen. It always felt like it was yesterday. She understood the feeling and drive to defect her enemies no matter what the cost. She knew that she would stop at nothing to get her hands on Snow's heart and do nothing more then crush it. To watch it turn into pile of dust. Sigrid seemed to be no different. She wanted revenge and so did Tiana.

"Is Tiana still in Maldonia?"

" Yes" Raphael said as he wrapped his blanket tighter to himself.

" Good, You must go to her child now." Mama Odie said urgently " Something telling me that girl is in deep trouble. You must rescue her you can't leave her alone with that godless woman." Celine and Regina gave Mama Odie a crazy look of disbelief.

"He will Not do such thing. In trouble or not I don't care she is the reason we are in this mess. Mother you can not be serious." Celine wasn't having any of it and it was clear to Regina as will. She had betrayed her deeply, putting her family in danger and contributing to tearing her family. It wasn't something so easily forgiven or dismissed.

" I don't like saying it but I agree with Celine here. Whatever evil plan the Snow Queen has for Tiana she deserves it she should pay the prince." Regina said and Celine nodded in agreement.

" leaving Tiana at the mercy of the Snow Queen isn't right Celine. The Snow Queen has always had it out for Raphael. Tiana is still redeemable." Mama Odie said as she tried to reason with both the woman. " Her Kingdom still needs her Tiana will pay the price but death isn't it."

Staying silence Raphael was conflicted. He had tried to safe Naveen for Tiana but failed altogether. He tried to help her but like most things in his past things went belly up. She had put his family in danger and unleashed a unforgivable foe who would stop at nothing to bring his fate. Raphael like Regina wanted her suffer for her part in this but something deep down wouldn't let him. Mama Odie was right. death wasn't her price to pay.

* * *

 **Flashback-many years ago.**

Ever since the Voodoo Emporium Sigrid and Annette hadn't been the same. It had been a couple of weeks but something had changed and not for the better. What they had found there had set them on edge. Their readings kept running through their minds like crazy. His voice the shadow man, ringing in their heads telling them over, over and over again of their fate. He told them the cards tell the pass, the present and the future. that they were a trip into the future not yet written.

Three cards set in stone. The Devil, the hanged man and The tower. Three cards that kept Sigrid awake at night. Simple cards. What did they really mean. Sure Dr Facilier explain it to her but she didn't truly understand. Telling herself she didn't want to know was a lair. She tried to ignore the voices in her head that made her wonder what if but she was curious. What was her future?

Annette couldn't get her three cards out of her mind either. The moon, Wheel of Fortune and death. She didn't understand the real meaning behind such cards just like her sister. However, real uneasiness between her and Sigrid was not cards themselves but the fact Dr Facilier had predicted a betrayal to come in the future. They had no Idea when such kind of betrayal could come, it all could happen all at once tomorrow for all they knew. The Sigrid's coronation was days away and the closer it got the more the sisters distance themselves from each. Annette spending more time with her promised prince and Sigrid studying for her future. The sister wasn't as strong anymore and they both knew that.

Sitting in her bedroom Chambers Sigrid tried to put her mind at ease. Sigrid thought her sister would never betray her but as minutes turned into hours Sigrid was beginning to have her doubts. She wished she never went into that shop, she always thought if such event didn't happen then she and her sister would be find. Not looking over each others shoulders. Sigrid she didn't recognise her at all now especially when she was around the prince.

" You've been in here for hours." Turning around in her lounge chair Sigrid was surprised to see her sister in there in her bedroom chamber. " I've been wanting to talk to you about what happen in that shop. I can't get it out of my mind, I think we need to settle this."

Sigrid signaled for her sister to take a seat next to her. the feeling in the room was awkward but Annette was right. The issue had to discussed. " It's the betrayal thing isn't it, I don't wanted to believe it we would never betray one another. You've always protected me from my foolishness there is now way we would throw away our relationship...Right?" Annette wanted answers to the madness. She wanted to believe that all of this wasn't real but deep down in the back of her mind there was doubt.

" Right." Sigrid whispered. " Maybe the person that will betray us is the prince." Sitting forward in her chair Sigrid thought she found the possible answer. " He's the only new thing that has come into our lives. It must be him."

" Prince Peter... never. Sigrid how could you think such a thing. Peter is nothing but a sweetheart."

" You love don't you? He's been with you for a couple of weeks and your already smitten with him." Rolling her eyes Annette diagreed.

" I don't love him I'm just fond of him. He's a friend."

" A friend? you do realise you will marry him someday. you love him" Sigrid knew she was getting under her sister's skin.

" Now I don't Sigrid. The betray will not be Peter I just know it. Maybe it will be father?"

Sigrid nodded her head at Annette silly questioning. " Father is a fair man. He wouldn't betray his own flesh and blood."

The two sister thought and discussed but Sigrid still had a funny feeling about her sister's so be husband. The prince. However as the peaceful day went on Both sisters were glad they were back to speaking terms again.

* * *

 **Present day-**

Like most of the realm, Maldonia was covered in snow and ice. Tiana knew this was The Snow queen's doing but she didn't understand why. Standing over Naveen's coffin she place a beautiful white rose on top. All she wanted was for the shadow man to pay for his crime. He tried to help but failed and it wasn't good enough for her. Tiana wasn't a vengeful person but the Shadow-man was making her crazy. She hated the fact he could go and play happy family with Regina. While she had sit in worry and misery. It was a joke to her.

Taking a deep breath Tiana said her final goodbyes to her lost love, holding back her tears Tiana tried her best to compose herself. She wished things could of turned out different a different timeline were she and Naveen could be happy. However, Tiana pulled herself together, she couldn't get lost in her thoughts she had a kingdom to rule. As for the Snow Queen Tiana didn't know how to approach the situation. The Snow Queen hated the shadow-man just as much as she did so wasn't she on her side? Turning to leave the room Tiana jumped at the sudden sight of the Snow Queen leaning on the cold stone wall. Her gaze was cold and intense as Tiana stayed silence. Unsure on what to do Sigrid approached Tiana first. Looking her up and down Tiana began to feel small. Fear over took her as The Snow Queen watched Tiana's body language change for confident to terrified before she quickly turned her attention to the coffin in front of her.

" Poor soul...he was so young." Sigrid gently touched the rose that rest on top and Tiana watched in amazement as the white rose turned to ice. " Such a shame."

Gathering her confidence Tiana finally address the Snow Queen." Why are you doing this?...I thought you wanted the Shadow-man to suffer?" Sigrid smiled to herself before she turned to Tiana.

" I do and to do that I have to make everyone he cares about suffer...including you." Tiana looked confused so the snow queen explained. " You see Tiana the Shadow-man wants to change...to do good. He tried to help you but failed but he will still wants to help you overcome your grief...how do you think he and your friends would feel when they find out he failed once again. Unable to save the precious Queen of the southern kingdom?"

Tiana blood ran cold. She would kill her would she. They was on the same team? Killing her would do nothing to the shadow-man. " Killing me wouldn't make The Shadow-man care about my death."

"Maybe not but many people will blame him for making you turn to me for help. Plus... you are no longer any use to me." Tiana was frozen in her place. Her mind was at a lost. Standing in front the Snow Queen She knew it would be pointless to cry for help or run. In matter of seconds she could destroy her. Taking a deep breath Tiana, closed her eyes waiting for the end to come.

" Sigrid don't do this." Both woman looked in the direction of the sudden deep voice.

" Dr Facilier...we finally meet again after how many years?" Sigrid turned her attention to Raphael. Scowling at him as he stood closer to Tiana. " Your just in time to witness a bloody event."

" Killing Tiana would help you Sigrid and you know this. We can sort out our difference in different a way. It does have be like this."

Sigrid laughed." Your joking me, I've been waiting for this for years. To finally watch you suffer after what you made me do. If it wasn't for you my sister would still be here!"

" I didn't make you do anything. Sigrid everything that happen was your own doing." Sigrid's face turn a shade of red as she couldn't believe what the shadow-man was saying.

" How dare you blame your actions on me. I will make you pay, you will watch your love ones and the people you care about freeze to death. My spells of winter will only get worse and finally you will find out what it's like to lose the things you love and be left with nothing but a cold empty heart." Before Sigrid could conjure her magic Raphael swifty conjured his, flinging her into the opposite wall. Grabbing Tiana Raphael quickly teleported, transporting them both back to the mansion.

They had arrived in the living-room of the mansion and it was clear that both Regina and Celine weren't happy at the sight of Tiana. " you should of left her there." Scowling at the new visitor Celine wasted no time on Tiana and neither did Regina. Exiting the room both women were in no mood to deal with Tiana.

" For now you will spend the night here. Tomorrow I will send you back your palace." Leading Tiana to a spare you Tiana was still confused about what just happen just a second ago. Why did he save her? after everything she had done? Tiana thought.

" Why did you help me?" Tiana took a seat on the bed that Raphael had offer her. She was still unsure of him but she had to ask why. Why be so kind after she had attacked so many times before.

" I told you, I've changed." Without another word Raphael left her in room. Heading back to the room him and Regina shared he just prayed that his mother didn't torture the woman in her sleep. Celine had many gifts and one of them were sleep charms that leave you in complete agony.

* * *

Back at the palace Ella and Henry were worried about the weird weather change. Temperatures had drop to dangerous levels and the palace wasn't prepared for such extreme weather. Many people were already suffering from the cold, some even shivering to death as another cold night took over the town people. Henry was afraid, he didn't want to show it but her was. For his family and his friends he was lost on what to do, The kingdom just didn't have the resource.

Laying in bed both Ella and Henry laid together to say warm through the night. The duvet wrapped tight around them for extra warmth. Ella could sense something was off with Henry. He was worried and she knew it. So was she. She knew Tiana had made a deal with the Snow Queen and she prayed things went well, Tiana would never put them in a dangerous situation. However she hadn't heard a word from her and made her tense. She had no idea what was going on it was hard to bare.

" I can't sleep in this cold." Ella said as she knew Henry was much awake as she was. There wasn't much firewood left for the place and this was another worry added to both Henry and Ella.

"I know."Ella tightened her grip on Henry as another cold draft passed them. " Hopeful it will pass soon." Henry wasn't really sure about that but he didn't want show his worry. He to stay strong and hopeful.

" Henry I know your worried. It's okay to be worried." Ella could feel Henry tense. Sighing Henry relaxed once again.

" I Know Ella...but I have be focus." Silence began fall between them but that silence was quicky gone when the bedroom door swifty open by a outbreath maid holding a burning candle. jumping up from their bed, Ella tried to calm down the maid.

"What wrong Louise what happen?" Ella said as she tried to get some information out of the maid.

" It's prince Bennett, He's sick and his temperature has risen to a dangerous level. I'm sorry your highness about the stressful news." Louise said as she tried get her breathing under control. Without a thought Henry and Ella dash to the nursery were there baby boy rested.

Just like the maid said Ben wasn't doing too good. His skin was sweating and his face looked sickly. Coughing and crying Ella picked up baby boy and comforted him. " He's boiling Henry! Something wrong." Ella said in panic.

Henry looked at Ben who struggled to breath as another nasty cough escaped him. " Get the doctor!" Henry order the maid in the room which she obeyed insteadly. Comforting Ella and his son Henry didn't know what was happening. This winter weather was getting to everyone and now his son. The only thing him and Ella could do was pray and hope Ben strong enough to make it through the cold frosty night.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter X**


End file.
